


Missing You

by SunflowerAro



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, But an awkward one, Cheek Kisses, Festivals, Fireflies, Flower Crowns, Flower Language, Forehead Kisses, Friendship Bracelets, Gen, Hair Dye, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I cannot believe I forgot those tags, Legend having abandonment issues? It's more likely than you think, Legend is a softie, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other, Pet Names, Plushes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Ravio has him covered, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warriors is a good brother, ace Legend, aroace Ravio, braiding, greyromantic Legend, hand holding, nose kisses, puppies!, snuggles, touch-starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerAro/pseuds/SunflowerAro
Summary: When Legend returns home for the first time in months with 'distant family,' Ravio can't help but notice something seems wrong.(AKA the queerplatonic Legend and Ravio fic no one asked for)
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe) & Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 229
Kudos: 469





	1. Something's wrong...

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=queerplatonic

Late afternoon sun streamed into the cottage through open blinds, painting the floor with a mosaic of light. The pungent scent of fresh bread filled the kitchen, drifting out through open windows and mingling with the crisp autumn breeze captured by the air. 

Ravio hummed to himself as he moved about the kitchen, opening the oven to check the bread, shaking his head and closing it shut for a while longer. He turned to the basket filled with vegetables instead, glistening under the light as water dripped from their skins and leaves. 

Plucking out the closest potato, he held the peeler to its flesh when he heard chatter flow through the windows, his humming falling silent as he listened. 

A customer—or multiple customers!

Ravio grinned, eager at the prospect of another sale. Today had been rich with customers—wealthy customers. He could easily splurge on some delightful treats from town tomorrow. 

Placing the potato down, he dusted his hands off on his cloak and rushed to the entryway, leaning closer to the windows by the front door. Peeling back the curtains, he peered through to determine whether the customers would be worth his time—he had food to prepare, after all. 

His breath caught in his throat when he saw _Link_ alongside a group of men making their way down the trail towards the cottage. Bubbly excitement filled his chest and he bounced on his heels, preparing to step back and tear down the door to run into Link’s arms when he paused. The giddiness fizzled out as he took a closer look, as he noticed how Link stood a little off from the rest of the group, arms curled around his waist. 

Concern wormed its way into his heart and Ravio bit his lip, brows furrowing into a frown. But then Link shot a glance at the cottage, a glance filled with such longing Ravio knew he only missed him; Ravio certainly felt the same. 

He dismissed the concern, pulling the door open when one of the men, a taller one of the group with a blue scarf trailing down his back, knocked swiftly. Smiling brightly, he hurried the group inside, out of the rapidly cooling evening air. He missed Link among the rest of them, but that could wait another moment. Flicking the shop sign over to ‘closed,’ Ravio shut the door and turned around excitedly. 

Only for his face to fall when he noticed Link, still standing away from the group, still standing away from _him_. 

“Guys,” Link began—Ravio winced at how strained and dejected his voice sounded. What had happened to him?

“This is Ravio, my...” he trailed off, uncertain, and Ravio’s heart cracked. They were partners... Link had never hesitated to tell someone before. 

“Ravi, these guys are my...distant family.” 

Ravio nodded, listening with only half an ear as they took turns calling out their names—what kind of name was Time? He focused his attention on Link, on the way he shifted nervously, on the way he hadn’t made eye contact with Ravio since the group entered, had avoided it, even. 

He would worry that _he_ had done something, but Link hadn’t come close to his family either, had kept a consistent distance away from everyone in the room. No, it wasn’t him. Something had happened to Link, because his partner would always rush over for an embrace. Link craved affection deeply after being so deprived of it on his adventures—it reassured him, Link had told Ravio one night. 

And yet, Link hadn’t touched anyone, not even Ravio, since entering the house—probably even longer than that. 

What had happened? 

His stomach twisted uncomfortably, but he turned to lead them into the dining room while he finished prepping dinner. He bit his lip as the group filed into the room, laughing and gently shoving at one another, or patting each other’s backs as they chatted away while Link followed along behind them, avoiding their casual touches. Concern clawed at his chest, but he could do nothing for it while the rest of Link’s group was with them—he turned back to dinner instead.

One of them followed him into the kitchen, tying his long, unruly hair back—Wild, he believed? The man offered to finish making dinner, promising he could cook, “unlike the rest of that lot,” before ushering Ravio out of the kitchen. 

Ravio raised an eyebrow, but shrugged—less work for him. Besides, he had something of higher priority to deal with...

Link stood in the doorway, arms crossed as he watched the rest of his group chatter away excitedly at the table, a faraway look in his eyes. He didn’t look up as Ravio made his way over, but he did jump when Ravio took his hand to lead him upstairs with a quick call to, “be back for dinner.” 

Ravio smiled when Link’s hand squeezed his, even if he hadn’t looked at him yet, and he squeezed back reassuringly. 

Ravio nudged Link into their bedroom, slipping inside behind him and releasing his hand to shut the door behind them, leaving them in only the golden glow of the afternoon sun. He turned to lean against the polished wood with a sigh, heart squeezing when he noticed Link had crossed his arms tightly once more, looking down at the floor with twisted lips. 

Pushing aside the concern twisting in his gut, Ravio strode forward, wrapping Link up in the tightest embrace he could muster—not that it was difficult, not when he had been dreaming of this moment every night for the past few months. 

Link let out a shuddering sigh, reaching up to wrap his arms around Ravio in return and squeezing so tightly, Ravio feared his ribs would splinter. Still, he smiled when Link rested his head over his shoulder. That was better. 

Of course, he couldn’t ignore the elephant in the room. 

He cleared his throat, pulling away to lead Link over to the bed, plopping down and leaning back against the headboard. Shifting so he was comfortable, he patted the spot beside him with a smile. Link didn’t hesitate, climbing into the bed to lie half over him, snaking his arms around his waist and resting his head over his chest. Ravio rolled his eyes fondly, bundling Link up in his arms and pulling him closer. He left one hand over Link’s back, a soothing weight he knew was needed. His other hand slipped into Link’s hair, scratching gently to ease away the frown that clung to his partner’s face. 

“Talk to me, dearest,” he murmured, smiling when Link looked up at him curiously. 

“What do you mean?” Link asked, eyes flicking away quickly when Ravio raised an eyebrow. 

Ravio chuckled. “You can hide this from your companions, but you can’t fool me. Something’s wrong, darling, I can see it.” 

Link sighed, slumping in his arms and nodding slowly. Ravio grinned at the achievement, running his fingers through Link’s hair while he thought, waiting patiently for his partner to find the words he needed. 

“I just...” Link’s mouth twisted and he buried his face in Ravio’s neck. 

“Take your time, love,” Ravio said, tilting his head to rest it over Link’s comfortingly. 

“I missed you so much,” Link murmured. “I missed _this_.” 

Oh. He missed... but why hadn’t he sought any affection from his companions?

Ravio held him closer, leaning back to press a gentle kiss to the crown of his head. “Oh, dearest. Why didn’t you go to your family for help?” 

“I didn’t know how to,” Link admitted, looking down with a sigh. His arms tightened around Ravio’s waist as he hid his face once more—Ravio hummed reassuringly, continuing to run his fingers through Link’s hair. 

“They found me when I was investigating the portals,” Link continued, his voice barely a whisper, words laced with such shame, Ravio couldn’t help run his hand down Link’s back in an attempt to soothe him, to reassure Link that he would never judge him.

“It had been a week since I’d seen you. Since...” he trailed off with a sigh. “I was irritable, and I guess they took that as a sign to avoid touching me. I didn’t know how to ask when they all saw me as someone who hated touch, and—” He made a face, shaking his head. 

“What is it?” Ravio asked, gently brushing hair out of Link’s face from where it had fallen over his eyes, tucking the lock behind his ear. 

“I’m meant to be the battle-hardened Hero of Legend! Not some child who can’t go a few months without touch. It’s pathetic,” he mumbled, turning to bury his face in Ravio’s shoulder once more as red rose to his ears. 

Ravio blinked, his concern lifting away with the smoke of fiery anger. He really thought...

Ravio flicked Link’s ear with a scowl, waiting until he had his partner’s full attention before he began to speak. “Link, you’re an idiot.” 

Link reeled back, opening his mouth to argue when Ravio silenced him with a look, raising his eyebrow to dare him to even think of refuting his words. 

“Are we talking about the same people? I only watched them for a few minutes and I could see how affectionate they were with one another; do you really think they would judge you over something like this?” 

Link grumbled, looking away. 

Ravio sighed, reaching out to cup Link’s cheek, turning his gaze back to him. “Link, they won’t judge you over this, okay? They’re your family, right?” 

Link hummed his assent glumly and Ravio smiled. “Then they’ll accept you no matter what.” 

Link sighed, nodding enough for Ravio to notice without knocking his hand away. Warmth spread through Ravio’s chest, his grin falling into a fonder smile. His anger fizzled out when Link leaned into his touch, eyes slipping shut. He found himself gently rubbing Link’s cheek with his thumb as he had longed to do for so many months. 

Link sighed contentedly, opening his eyes once more, hope shining within them as it always used to. “I’ll try my best with them, I promise.” 

Ravio nodded, reaching up with his other hand to brush the hair away from Link’s face. He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his nose, chuckling when his partner laughed lightly. “That’s all I can ask of you, dearest. Now, come here.” 

Link brightened so quickly, Ravio found himself snorting, even as his heart warmed at how adorable the sight was. They settled down, Link resting over his chest, arms wrapped around Ravio tightly and his head in the crook of his neck. Ravio placed his arms over Link’s back, tapping out the beat to a song he had heard in town, eyes slipping shut. He tilted his head to rest his cheek against Link’s hair, reassuring himself that his partner was here, he was _home_ and he was _safe_.

“Dinner!”

They both jumped, looking at one another with wide eyes as the pleasant haze they had slipped into was torn away. 

“I forgot about them,” Link admitted with a chuckle. 

Ravio rolled his eyes, nudging Link up so they could stand. He stretched quickly, before snatching up Link’s hand in his own once more. 

“I’m...nervous,” Link admitted, squeezing his hand tightly as he bit his lip. 

Ravio stepped forward, drawing him into a tight embrace with one arm, the other gently rubbing at his knuckles from where their fingers remained intertwined. 

“You’ll be fine, love. And if they do try to make fun of you, they’ll have to deal with me!” He stepped back, reaching for the knife he kept in his pocket.

“Ravi, no! Put the knife away, bun.” 

Ravio’s cheeks warmed at the name he had missed for months, but he nodded, slipping the knife away once more. “Alright. Come on.” 

None of Link’s companions mention their interlocked hands as they sit at the dinner table, for which Ravio found himself grateful—Link’s face was already slightly pink, and he hated to imagine what even light-hearted teasing could do to his anxious partner. 

Wild passed them bowls of soup with a bright smile, gesturing to the sliced loaf of bread in the centre of the table, should they need it. Ravio smiled, snatching up a couple slices for himself and Link—he _had_ prepared it, after all. 

“Hey, Legend,” the kid beside Link—Hyrule—said. Ravio blinked curiously at the nickname, but dismissed it in favour of digging into the bowl of soup. 

He sighed in content as warmth seeped through him, jumping when Link’s hand tightened around his own abruptly. Tilting his head, he turned curiously, only for pride to well up within him when he saw Link, his arm wrapped around Hyrule’s shoulder as he chatted with the kid. 

Ravio smiled, squeezing Link’s hand in return. He would be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is entirely self-indulgent and you can blame my partner and friends (you know who you are) for making me soft enough to write this (because I had to put that softness somewhere). This will update when I have more softness I need to project somewhere <3


	2. The Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio has an idea for a gift for Legend.

Sunlight poured in through open windows, accompanied by the fresh, dewy scent of a new morning. Dust mites glittered under its rays, lazily drifting across the room.

Legend shifted, groaning as the light hit his eyelids, tearing him away from the pleasant haze of sleep. A soothing sensation came to life upon his back, easing away some of his disdain at being awoken so cruelly. He opened his eyes, shooting daggers at the window, its curtains folded back and tied off. Turning, he buried his face in the pillows in an attempt to hide from the light. 

A faint chuckle from beside him had him opening his eyes again to glare at Ravio. His partner sat back against the headboard, one hand holding a book open in his lap, the other tracing circles in Legend’s back absentmindedly. 

“How are you such a morning person,” he said, flopping back into the mattress in an attempt to pass out once more. 

Ravio tutted, tapping him on the back to keep him from drifting off. “Nope, you need to wake up now. I’ve got something I want to speak with you about.” 

Nerves squeezed at his stomach and he stiffened immediately. 

“Nothing bad, love. I just wanted to check something,” Ravio added, rubbing circles into his left shoulder blade until he relaxed. 

Despite his partner’s soothing words, Legend still found himself anxious as he rolled over, nodding his head for Ravio to continue. Ravio smiled, patting the space beside him and waiting until Legend settled down comfortably against the headboard next to him. He took Legend’s right hand in his own, running his thumb over his knuckles as he gathered his thoughts. 

“I know we’ve talked about your abandonment issues before, love, but this time… It was _bad._ ”

Legend winced, looking down and nodding. Going _months_ without the slightest touch had been…horrid. The mere thought of returning to that left nausea churning in his stomach and his hands shaking. He wouldn’t, no, he _couldn’t_ do that again. 

And yet, he knew he would have to leave eventually, when Dark, or Hylia or whoever, decided they were needed elsewhere. They had yet to figure out why they had been placed in his time. 

“I know you’ll have to leave again soon, so I thought we could go out to the markets and I could find you something to help when you need it.” 

Legend blinked, turning to Ravio with wide eyes. “I—you want to…?”

Ravio smiled, reaching out to push his hair away from his face gently, his hand drifting down to rest over Legend’s cheek. “It’ll be a gift: something to remind you of my love, dearest.”

Legend’s eyes burned and he found his voice had been torn from his throat in wake of Ravio’s love. Instead, he nodded, cheeks warming at the sweet gesture. 

“Come on, darling. It’s already halfway to noon and the markets close in a few hours.”

Legend turned to scowl at the window, noting how the sun had already risen over the treetops. How had he slept in so late?

When was the last time he had slept this well?

“I left you to sleep in,” Ravio said, pulling his attention back from where he had drifted. “You looked exhausted, love.” 

Legend hummed with a grimace. “I haven’t been sleeping well,” he admitted with a sigh. 

Ravio pursed his lips. “I hope this can help you, then. Come on, let’s head out as soon as you’re ready.”

Legend nodded. “Alright, bun.”

*

Legend shivered as he stepped outside onto the shadowed porch, the chilled autumn air biting at his skin despite the layers Ravio had forced over him. 

Ravio stepped up beside him, taking in a deep breath of the cool air, letting out a content sigh. He took Legend’s hand in his own, and Legend sighed as warmth seeped into his cold palm. 

They hopped down the steps, Ravio leading him down the path they had walked together hundreds of times before. The town sat only ten minutes away, a forest separating them from the loud chatter of the busy area. They both preferred the quiet outside the town, rather than the noise within. 

They walked down the quiet path, dried up leaves crunching underfoot as they drifted by. Squirrels skittered away as they passed, and birds chirped from the branches above them. Ravio hummed a light tune to fill the silence, and Legend found himself squeezing his partner’s hand. Whether it was in appreciation of the pleasant sound or appreciation of his partner as a whole, he wasn’t certain. All he knew was that Ravio’s presence filled him with enough warmth to fight back against the autumn chill.

Ravio gasped as the town came into view, his humming falling silent as the forest opened up to reveal the stone archway that had been deemed the town’s entrance.

“I can see the stalls from here, come on!” Ravio said, his eyes bright as he tightened his hold in Legend’s hand. Quickening his pace, he dragged Legend towards the eruption of noise that echoed off of the houses in town. Chatter filled his ears, accompanied by the clanging of bells and the rattle of tambourines as the townsfolk celebrated their monthly markets.

Legend found his fingers tightening around Ravio’s hand as they dove into the crowd, weaving between patrons to stand by the empty fountain.

Ravio let out a sigh of relief, turning back to Legend and taking his other hand. “Alright! Are you okay to wander around by yourself for a bit? I want this to be a surprise,” Ravio asked, tilting his head curiously. 

At the sight, Legend found all his worries melting away. He nodded. “I’ll be fine. I’ll go find a snack.” 

Ravio smiled, squeezing his hands before stepping forward to wrap him up in a tight embrace. “We can meet back here in a half hour, okay?” 

Legend hummed, curling his fists around the fabric of Ravio’s cloak, taking in his warm weight as he had spent months longing to do. 

Ravio rested his head over his shoulder, waiting for him to let go first—at the realisation, Legend found he had to blink back burning tears. He stepped away after a minute, smiling appreciatively at his partner. Ravio moved back, waiting for a nod before rushing off towards the stalls.

“See you later, bun!” Legend called out as Ravio disappeared into the crowd, glancing back to smile brightly at him and wave.  
  
Legend rolled his eyes fondly, warmth settling in his chest as he turned to inspect the closest stalls for food. His nose twitched as the alluring scent of pastries wafted over. He followed the aroma to a wooden stand, plates piled high with pastries set up over the table. Tiered displays held cakes of all sizes oozing with icing and honey. Legend eyed them all off, dismissing the sickeningly sweet cakes—he wanted a simple snack, not a stomach-ache. The pastries, however, would be perfect. Steam wafted up from them, wisps crashing into the roof of the stall and dispersing. 

Legend picked a still-warm raspberry turnover, nodding to himself and passing the owner a couple of rupees for the treat. The owner smiled brightly at him, a gesture he easily returned as warmth buzzed pleasantly in his chest. Legend hummed cheerfully, taking a bite from its corner as he walked back to the fountain. He sighed as the sweetness filled his mouth, nodding with appreciation. Leaning back against the lip of the fountain, he polished off the treat before turning to the clock. 

25 more minutes until Ravio returned with the gift. 

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. Pursing his lips, he tapped his fingers along the rough surface of the fountain, wishing his partner could hurry—it had been so long since they had been together, and he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Ravio before he had to leave again. 

The thought of leaving Ravio alone again twisted his heart. He would have his group to keep him company; Ravio had no one except Sheerow, and the bird was off delivering a letter to Hilda currently. She would be back within a few days, but…

Biting his lip, he eyed off the dozens of stalls, an idea sparking to life in his mind. Ravio wanted to find him something to remind him of his love when he couldn’t be around, to soothe his anxiety. Why not buy his partner something in return?

Legend grinned at the idea, kicking off of the fountain and heading back into the crowd towards the first stand. Jewels of all kinds lay spread out along the dark cloth that covered the table. Fiery reds and ocean blues glittered under the sunlight. Legend dismissed the idea immediately—too pretentious, and he wanted something more meaningful. Ravio had more than enough gemstones at home already. 

He paused by a stall that sold bracelets of all colours, soft strings weaved together to create all sorts of patterns. Peering closer, he searched for a blue and purple one—or perhaps even a pink and red, if he needed to. Nothing.

Sighing dejectedly, he waved to the store owner and continued on his hunt. He dismissed a store filled with wooden toys immediately—Ravio didn’t need building blocks—and was prepared to call it quits when a store filled to the brim with plushes caught his eye as he passed by. 

Taking a few steps back, he leaned in closer to inspect the plushes. Ravio adored things like that, anything he could cuddle, really—it was why their relationship worked so well, when he needed reassuring touches and Ravio was more than willing to give them and more. Not to mention, it had been so long since he had trusted anyone as much as he did his partner...

Shaking his head, Legend scanned the plushes for one big enough for Ravio—a tiny one wouldn’t work. His eyes locked onto a pink the same shade as the highlight in his hair and he snorted when he noticed the plush was a _bunny_ of all things. He plucked it out of the group of rabbits carefully, easing it towards a gap in the centre so as to not knock the rest into the floor. 

_Soft_ , he thought as he ran his fingers along the back of the plush, as he twisted an ear. The size was perfect, too. Ravio would easily be able to snuggle with it when he was gone, and the thought of a bunny for his bun had him snickering. 

He purchased the plush quickly, tucking it under his arm and racing back to the fountain before Ravio returned—he hated the thought of keeping him waiting. Hopping up onto the lip of the fountain, he placed the pink bunny in his lap, keeping it steady with one hand, the other splaying out behind him. He kicked his legs out as he waited the final few minutes, turning his gaze up to the sky to watch a cloud lazily drift towards the sun.  
  
“Link!” He looked down to see Ravio racing towards him, hands behind his back. 

Ravio stopped before him with a smile so bright not even the sun could hope to compare. His face fell when his eyes landed upon the plush in Legend’s lap. Legend bit his lip—did Ravio… not like it?

“Oh, you already bought a plush,” Ravio said, pursing his lips. 

Legend blinked, lifting the plush up to offer it to his partner. “It’s for you!”

Ravio froze, jaw slack as he stared at the toy. “For…me?” 

Legend nodded, unable to hold back the smile that tugged at his lips as Ravio took the plush with one hand, the other remaining behind his back. 

“I…” Ravio shook his head, laughter bursting from his lips as he removed his other hand from behind his back. 

Legend sputtered when he saw the _purple bunny plush_ Ravio had bought for him, its details eerily similar to the one he had purchased. Its ears faded to an aqua blue, where the pink one remained a solid colour, however.

“Hylia,” Legend breathed as he took the plush, settling it in his lap where Ravio’s had sat moments before. His chest filled with warmth as he gazed down at the thing’s floppy ears, at the thought of Ravio perusing the plushes for the perfect one as he himself had done.

Ravio chuckled, tucking the pink bunny under his arm and offering Legend his hand. “I guess we were destined to be together, then?”

Warmth rose to Legend’s cheeks and he looked away as he took Ravio’s hand, locking their fingers together and standing, tucking the bunny under his arm as Ravio had done. 

“Shut up, you sap,” Legend muttered, reaching up to rub at his face in an attempt to rid it of the heat. It didn’t help.

“Nope. You love it, dearest,” Ravio said, nudging him with his shoulder.

Legend huffed, but didn’t try to deny it. He did, and Ravio knew it—the teasing was deserved.

“But, thank you for the gift,” Ravio said, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “It’s very sweet of you.”

Legend blushed, looking down and shifting from one foot to another. “I thought about how you would be alone at home, and I had to find you something as well,” he admitted. 

Ravio smiled, squeezing his hand. “I love it.”

Legend grinned, any nerves in his stomach dispersing in Ravio’s warmth. 

Ravio led them away from the cacophony of noise, much to Legend’s relief—quiet days on the road would always be preferred over loud towns. They slipped into the forest quickly, the chatter of town fading away, the pleasant murmur of the midday forest filling their ears. 

“You know,” Ravio began, shifting closer as a cool breeze tore through the trees. When Legend shivered, he reached up to wrap half of his scarf around his neck, tying the two of them together—Legend rolled his eyes at the gesture. He leaned into Ravio’s space, his partner easily the warmer of the two of them. 

Legend hummed for him to continue, tilting his head curiously. 

“When I was looking for a gift, all I could think about was how you always call me bun, and when I saw that plush,” he gestured to the toy under Legend’s arm, “I knew it would be perfect. He can be your bun when you’re away!” 

Legend blinked, a smile tugging at his lips at Ravio’s words. He looked down when warmth crept up into his cheeks again. 

“That’s almost what I thought,” he admitted. “A bunny for my bun.” 

Ravio inhaled sharply, and Legend looked up to see him with wide, shimmering eyes. 

“Ravio?” 

Ravio grinned, leaping forward to engulf him in a one-armed hug. “Hylia, sometimes I want to shout to the world how amazing my partner is.” 

Legend squeaked, burying his face in Ravio’s shoulder as the slight warmth in his cheeks began to burn. “Goddess, stop, bun.”

Ravio chuckled. “Never!” 

Legend pouted, pulling away to glare at the ground as he took Ravio’s hand once more, continuing on the short walk back home. 

“I think I have an idea for how to make this plush perfect,” Legend said after a moment. 

“Oh?” Ravio asked. 

Legend nodded, a cheeky grin on his face. “You’ll have to wait!”

Ravio shot him a deadpan look, before his eyes lit up. “I have an idea too! Let’s hurry home.” 

They quickened their pace, pausing only when Legend hesitated at the base of the porch steps. 

“What if the others...” he shivered, the mere thought of the teasing he would no doubt endure from his group enough to leave his stomach twisting. 

Ravio pursed his lips, nudging him gently in the ribs to pull him away from his thoughts. “They won’t. I won’t let them. Besides, I know they’re not here at the moment: the one-eyed one mentioned going out to find monsters earlier. He wanted you to stay behind and rest, because he could see you were exhausted, dear,” Ravio added when Legend frowned. 

Legend bit his lip, but nodded. Being left behind on a mission was not unheard of: Wind had stayed behind to spend time with his sister and grandma, and Twilight had stayed in Ordon for a couple nights before with his family. So, why was his stomach twisting with unease?

Ravio’s eyes softened and he squeezed his hand. “They’ll be back in a few hours, I promise. Wild found some information early this morning, and it’s only a few monsters plaguing another town a couple hours away.” 

Legend sighed in relief, both at the thought of a simple fight for his group, and the fact that they would be returning soon. 

Ravio smiled and they headed inside, leaving their plushes in the bedroom alongside a pair of knitting needles and white thread before heading downstairs to prepare lunch. 

As they drifted off later that evening, moonlight illuminated the white, bird-shaped patch stitched into the side of the plush tucked under Legend’s arm, a tiny, purple and blue scarf wrapped around its neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting to write this chapter so quickly, but I was _hooked_ on the idea. Comfort plushes for these two dorks.


	3. Brothers (Warriors)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend finally talks with one of the other Links.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty to my lovely partner for being my beta for this chap <3

Moonlight poured down into the land in waves, crashing over the clearing Warriors sat in and setting the grass alight in a silver gleam. Legend rested against a log beside him, hunched over, his head resting in one hand as he stared into the depths of the fire. Around his right arm, thick bandages protected a deep gash from the outside world. Pink stained the pristine white, but the wound had stopped bleeding hours ago, much to their relief. Warriors himself sported a nasty head wound, a halo of white wrapped around his skull to prevent the wound on his temple from bleeding any more. 

Warriors hummed to himself to fill the stifling silence, the crackle of the fire and the creaking of trees in the wind accompanying him. Legend turned his head to glare at him, his usual sour mood returning. 

Where the cheerful attitude he had possessed at home had gone, Warriors had no idea. He had a nagging feeling it had something to do with Ravio, but Legend had never elaborated on their relationship. 

Honestly, Legend rarely elaborated on anything. Warriors had never seen him let anyone in past his defences, even Hyrule, the one they considered closest to him. It was disheartening, when Warriors tried so hard to befriend him, only to fall short when Legend clammed up the moment he mentioned anything personal. The man never let them touch him either, shifting away when anyone so much as came close to him. At least, he hadn’t until they had stopped at his house, when he had begun initiating touches with Hyrule. 

But he still shut the rest of them out, still avoided coming too close to any of them.

“You don’t always have to look so bitter,” Warriors huffed, shaking his head in exasperation.

Legend blinked, turning back to glare into the fire once more with a dismissive sniff. 

Warriors took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly in an attempt to fizzle out the fumes of anger—snark wouldn’t help here. He rolled his eyes when Legend wasn’t looking, however. His gaze fell to Legend’s bag sitting innocently by his foot and a plan flickered to life in his mind. Whenever his sister was down, throwing something—particularly something of hers—at her would always make her laugh, and vice versa. He may not know much about the guy, but they were all brothers here, so surely...

Grinning, he snatched up the bag, chucking it at Legend with a quick, “think fast!”

Legend whipped around with a yelp, his reflexes kicking in. He batted the bag away with wide eyes and it crashed to the ground, its contents spilling across the grass, thankfully away from the fire. 

Warriors snickered at the reaction, recalling all the times his sister had done the same when she had fallen too far into her own mind, before joining him in laughing—perhaps after a playful smack over the head. But Legend only scowled at him, reaching out to grab his bag and scoop up his belongings when he froze, his eyes widening. Warriors followed his gaze curiously, only to frown when he noticed the purple bunny plush that had fallen from Legend’s bag. He picked it up, intrigued—he hadn’t expected _Legend_ of all people to be carrying a plush. The guy was hardly soft.

And yet, something about its colour and the scarf wrapped around its neck seemed familiar.

“This is cute,” he murmured, turning it over. A white bird had been sewn into its side, but it gave no sense of familiarity as the rest of the plush had. “I swear I’ve seen something like this before...” 

The plush was torn from his hands, Legend snatching it away with wide eyes. He pressed it into his chest, curling his arms around it as though attempting to hide it even after Warriors had seen it. Warriors pursed his lips when he noticed how red Legend’s face was, how he avoided his eyes, looking down at the ground instead. And yet, he kept the plush held to his chest, rather than stuffing it away. 

A comfort toy, perhaps?

“It was a gift from Ravio,” Legend murmured, his voice as soft as the fur of the plush. 

Warriors hummed in understanding. He hadn’t had a chance to get to know the guy before they had been swept away, but he clearly made Legend happy. 

“You guys seem close,” Warriors said in an attempt to get more out of Legend. No one else was around, so surely, he could get _something_ out of him. “Are you guys...dating?” 

It wouldn’t surprise him, considering how close they were. He had never seen their grumpy Veteran brighten up faster than when Ravio entered the room. 

Legend made a face, shaking his head quickly. Warriors hummed curiously, inviting Legend to speak up, should he wish. This was more than he usually got out of the man, but he wouldn’t push it, only encourage.

“It’s not like that...our relationship isn’t based off of romance,” Legend said, squeezing the plush as he bit his lip. 

Warriors blinked, understanding dawning on him. So, Legend was like his sister, then? 

“You’re queerplatonic partners?” he asked. His sister had gone on and on about her own partner back at home, and he had listened eagerly. Anything that made her happy made him happy, after all.

Legend blinked, finally looking up at him with wide eyes. “You know about them?” 

Warriors nodded. “Of course! My sister doesn’t feel romantic attraction, but she loves her partner dearly.” 

Legend hummed. “I do...just not often. It never works out for me anyway.” He glared at the ground and Warriors’ heart sank. He made a mental note to never bring up the topic of romance near their Veteran.

“But,” Warriors turned his attention to Legend once more. “I thought it was only a thing in my world, that’s why I didn’t mention it. I didn’t realise...” 

Warriors smiled. “I can’t speak for the others, but I know several people in queerplatonic partnerships back at home.” 

Legend nodded, and Warriors’ spirits rose when he noticed the small smile that tugged at the edges of Legend’s mouth. Finally, he was getting somewhere. 

“It’s sweet that you brought the gift with you,” he continued, eager to keep up the conversation. At this rate, he would know more than Hyrule by the end of the night—if he didn’t already. 

Legend hummed, squeezing the plush tighter, twisting one of its ears between his fingers anxiously. 

“I brought it with me because...” he trailed off, subconsciously squeezing the plush even tighter. He opened his mouth again, but no words escaped him. 

Warriors pursed his lips. As much as he wanted to know more about their closed-off Veteran, he didn’t want to force it out of him. 

“You don’t have to say anything if you’re not comfortable.”

Legend shook his head. “Ravio said I should anyway, and I want to! I just...” He huffed, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. Legend turned to glare at the ground, his anger towards himself reflected in the flames that danced in his eyes. 

Warriors bit his cheek, reaching back to grab his journal from his bag, along with a small pot of ink and messy quill. Keeping the items neat while on the road wasn’t easy, and he simply didn’t have the time to ensure the feather remained fluffy.

He stared down at the items for a moment, before nodding to himself. Something told him Legend wouldn’t go snooping through it, and he always found it easier to write what he couldn’t say. Besides, if Legend was trusting him, he could offer the same in return.

“Here,” he said, offering the items to Legend. 

The man blinked, flames falling away as confusion filled his eyes. 

“Sometimes words can get stuck in your throat. I find it easier to write when that happens.”

Legend’s eyes shone under the light of the fire and he looked down, taking the items with a small, “thank you.” 

Warriors smiled, watching as Legend sat the plush down beside him and flicked to a blank page. As expected, he didn’t linger on anything Warriors had written, focusing on scribbling down words onto a black page. 

Warriors leaned back on his hands as Legend wrote, listening to the rise and fall of the nib of the quill scratching against paper as he watched the night sky, the warmth of the fire spreading over his chest. When the scratching fell silent, Warriors turned back to Legend.

Legend had the journal shut and pressed to his chest, biting his lip as he thought. Warriors waited patiently, knowing better than to demand the journal back and break the already fragile trust he had built with their Veteran. 

He almost jumped when Legend abruptly thrusted the journal at him, his eyes remaining pointedly on the ground and his hand shaking. Warriors took the journal back with a smile, opening it to where Legend had left the ribbon. He hummed appreciatively at the neat, looping writing Legend had left, unexpected given his usual bitter nature. 

His heart sank when he saw what was on the paper, however. 

‘ _I brought it with me because touch helps after all my adventures, and Ravio can’t be here to help so he left me with this in his place.’_

Warriors read the words once more to be sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him, a heavy stone settling in his stomach as realisation hit him. He lowered the journal, turning back to his companion. Legend still stared resolutely at the ground, much to Warriors’ relief—he hated the thought of the Veteran seeing the concern on his face. It made sense, for Legend to have been affected by his adventures—they all were, in some way.

But, he hadn’t expected _that_. If touch helped, why hadn’t Legend come to one of them for help? Was that why he always seemed so irritable?

Warriors couldn’t leave his brother to suffer, now that he knew.

Warriors placed his journal aside, reaching out hesitantly, stopping before his hand could reach Legend’s shoulder. Legend had always shied away from their touches, he couldn’t be so rash. He couldn’t break the trust Legend had placed in him.

“Can I touch you?” He asked, offering a warm smile when Legend turned to him with wide, disbelieving eyes. 

Legend nodded mutely and Warriors grinned, shifting closer to throw an arm around the Veteran’s shoulders, drawing him into his side. His chest filled with warmth when Legend relaxed under the touch almost instantly, squeezing the bunny to his chest with a content sigh. Warriors gave him a minute to settle, reaching back to tuck his journal, ink and quill away before he finally spoke the words that had been pushing at his mind.

“You should have said something sooner!” Warriors chastised him. 

“You...don’t think it’s stupid?” Legend asked softly. 

Warriors huffed, shaking his head. “Of course not! I may not know much about your adventures, but they clearly had an affect on you. If this helps you even a little, all you need to do is ask.” 

Legend nodded, a soft smile on his lips. “Thank you.” 

“It’s nothing,” Warriors reassured him. “We’re brothers, are we not? And brothers take care of one another.” 

Legend’s breath hitched and Warriors squeezed his shoulder to reinforce his words. Even if Legend had so many secrets, even if he was often bitter and awkward, they were still brothers. After so many battles together, saving one another and patching each other up, they had to be. 

Legend sniffled ever so softly and nodded, leaning further into his side, wary of his injured arm. “We are.” 

Warriors grinned, warmth pressing against his chest, thrumming in his heart. He rested his cheek over Legend’s head as they watched the fire crackles before them. “Thank you for trusting me, Vet.”

Legend smiled. “Thanks for not judging.”

“I’d never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something about found families...these people may be rare, but you know they'll always have your back <3


	4. The dimensionally misplaced puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems the Links aren't the only ones being thrown through portals.

The days were getting colder. Ravio had never been terribly affected by the cold, but his partner always had a tough time dealing with even a slight chill. 

Hylia, he hoped Link had been sent somewhere warm. Link would have loved the abnormally pleasant day they had been blessed with at home, despite it being late autumn.

Link hadn’t had the time to talk to any of his companions before he had been whisked away by another one of the Goddess’ portals. To where, Ravio hadn’t the faintest clue. They had been granted a few moments to embrace before he left, thankfully. Ravio had squeezed his partner as tightly as he could, as though trying to commit the embrace to memory before it was gone once more—he hadn’t had the chance last time.

Link had anticipated a sudden departure, his plush remaining at the bottom of his travel bag unless they were sleeping, prepared to leave on a whim should he need to. Ravio’s plush remained in bed, where he had been holding onto it tightly every night for the past week, wishing his partner could return soon.

Last time he had waited months, but at least he had something to help stifle the loneliness now, even if the plush could never replace Link. 

He could wait a little longer for his partner’s return. There were plenty of things to do around the house to distract him: the gardens needed to be weeded, and the chickens always demanded his attention, the needy things they were. Not to mention the weekly shopping. 

Which was why he was out now, a basket in one hand, the other tapping out a beat on his thigh absentmindedly as he walked. He had already picked up meat for the stew he planned to prepare, wrapped up neatly in several layers of paper. It sat alongside bundles of vegetables, their stalks and leafs peeking out from the lid of the basket and bobbing with every step he took. 

Sheerow fluttered towards him from above, dropping down onto his scarf and nuzzling into his cheek. Ravio chuckled, reaching up to stroke her head with a finger, smiling when she made a soft, cooing noise in appreciation. She had only returned a few days prior, having been delivering a message for him to Hilda. A message he couldn’t avoid sending: royal stuff. The days had been long and lonely without his partner _and_ Sheerow, and the house had never felt so empty before, even during the months Link had been gone. The sudden silence had rung in his ears, and he almost cried in relief when he heard the tell-tale signs of Sheerow’s return, a soft tapping on his bedroom window. 

She seemed to sense his longing, for she constantly snuggled into his neck and filled stifling silences with soft chirps. Ravio hummed appreciatively, hefting the basket up to sit more comfortably upon his arm. 

Soon, they could be out of the loud bustle of town and back home. While he missed Link dearly, he never wanted to replace the stifling silence of home with the cacophony of noise in town. It could never hope to compare to the warmth Link’s voice brought him.

He flinched when a bright light burst from an alleyway nearby, tearing him from his wistful thoughts and almost blinding him with how white it was. Ravio turned to shoot Sheerow a look, creeping closer to the alleyway with intrigue. The light seemed familiar, but it couldn’t be...

It had been years since the war.

Ravio hurried closer at the thought, peeking around the corner warily. He flinched back when the bright light flared across his vision, leaving white streaks in its wake, whipping back around the corner as Sheerow let out a startled chirp. Blinking furiously, Ravio shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the annoying blotches blinding him, raising a hand to stroke at Sheerow’s head soothingly when she let out panicked murmurs. He tucked her away further in his scarf, smiling when she hid herself from sight—that was one problem fixed.

The light died down and he sighed in relief, peeking around the corner once more as intrigue flared to life within his chest—only to coo in surprise. Sheerow peeked out from his scarf curiously, soft peeps leaving her beak when she saw _it_. Among the litter and filth of the alleyway, a puppy lay squished into a wooden box. It whimpered when he stepped closer and he paused, crouching down to get a better look at the animal. Sheerow pulled herself out of the folds of his scarf, fluttering closer so she sat on the edge of the wooden box, looking down at the puppy with intrigue.

Fur, golden as honey and fluffier than the sheep in the paddocks in town. He could only see the poor thing’s back, quivering in fear, and his heart ached for it. Ravio knew how it felt to be torn from your own time, even if his reasons had been significantly more harrowing. The puppy couldn’t be more than 9 weeks old, given its size—it was rightfully _terrified_ , the baby it still was.

Pursing his lips, he reached into his basket, pushing aside the paper wrappings to pluck out a small chunk of beef. He whistled lowly, offering a warm smile when the puppy turned to him in alarm. He cooed again when he saw the white spot framing one eye and bleaching its ears. The puppy tilted its head curiously when it saw the meat, all fear washed away as it stepped closer.

Ravio almost teared up at its tiny, white socks, all feet except its back right as bright and fluffy as a cloud despite the dirt greying them. He hadn’t seen a dog this young in _years_ , the butcher’s pup having long since grown up. The puppy drew nearer and he held out the chunk of meat invitingly, smiling when it gently took the piece from his fingers, swallowing in one bite.

The poor thing had to be _starving_.

Sheerow flew back over to him as he fished out another chunk, settling down on the handle of the basket and tucking her face under her wing tiredly. Ravio gently picked her up, tucking her back into his scarf so she could rest before he turned back to the other creature in the alleyway. He chuckled when he noticed that the puppy had sat down in front of him eagerly, tail wagging behind it— _her_ — excitedly. Ravio gave the puppy the piece, smiling when her tongue lolled out as she gave him the equivalent of a grin once she was done.

“You’re a cute one, aren’t you?” he murmured, reaching up to scratch behind her ear. He grinned when she moved forward, leaning into the touch. “Why are you here?” he asked, as though she would know the answer.

Maybe Hylia would be generous enough to answer him, for once. Or perhaps he was getting ahead of himself yet again.

He sighed, standing up and dusting himself off. “I’m sorry, little one. I can’t stay here.”

With a heavy heart and a grimace on his face, he turned and walked out of the alley.

Only to hear the faint skitter of nails on concrete behind him.

Ravio turned, a chuckle bubbling up in his throat when he saw the puppy following him, her head tilting curiously when he caught her gaze.

“Well, I suppose if you have nowhere else to go, you can come with me. You and I are more alike than you think,” he said, a fond smile on his face. Sure, they already had Sheerow, but what harm could another pet do?

Ravio hefted the basket up, continuing down the path towards home. He chuckled when the puppy followed him, the faint scratching of her nails replaced by thumps when she bounded to catch up to him. An unashamed snort left his lips when she stumbled and fell face-first onto the brick street, still unused to her legs, being so young.

“Come on,” he murmured, reaching down under her belly to pull her into his side. She came without complaint, licking his other hand when he moved it up to support her, the basket resting on his arm. Sheerow moved up to rest on his head, away from the puppy’s curious eyes and sharp teeth, dozing off again within seconds.

“You’re lucky you’re so light,” he said with a shake of his head as they drifted under the archway, out of the constant buzz of town. He strolled through the forest calmly, peace easing its way into his chest as he watched the golden rays of sunlight dapple the dirt trail before him, as a gentle breeze brushed through the forest and over his skin.

The puppy began to squirm under his arm, so he placed her back onto the ground, chuckling when she dashed over to the bushes lining the trail, sniffing away instantly. She let out a sneeze when her nose met a batch of flowers, pollen shooting into the air as she stumbled backwards and fell over.

Ravio couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, especially when she looked back at him, her nose bright yellow and her eyes shining with curiosity.

She continued to follow him down the trail, much to his delight—though the fear she would run off had been small to begin with. Ravio waited at the top of the steps for her, chuckling as she stumbled her way up the few steps and onto the porch. She sniffed around the plants lining the white fences of the porch as he unlocked the door, pushing it open and whistling for her attention.

The puppy followed behind him curiously the first few steps, before bolting past him and into the living room as bravery took over caution. Rolling his eyes fondly, Ravio moved into the kitchen, grinning when he heard the faint tapping of her claws following behind him, stopping when she paused to sniff every nook and cranny along the way.

Ravio placed the basket down on the counter, reaching down to pet the pup’s head, grinning when she nuzzled into his hand with a delighted yip. He scratched behind her ears for a moment before standing up straight—he still had stew to prepare. 

But first, he picked Sheerow up, carefully tugging off his scarf and dropping it down in a soft bundle. He placed her down on it, smiling when she hid her face away in the folds, not waking once.

Washing his hands, Ravio took out the meat first, grinning as he inspected the chunks Brenda had cut for him—the butcher had sliced them perfectly, as always. Hylia, he loved her. 

The puppy watched as he seasoned the chunks of meat, her head tilting with intrigue—he couldn’t help but pass her another chunk with a fond roll of his eyes.

“I think you need a name,” he said as he waited for the meat to cook, placing a hand on his hip and turning to her thoughtfully.

The puppy’s tailed wagged and he chuckled. Placing his tongs to the side, he crouched to inspect her more thoroughly, taking in her adorable patches of white with a thoughtful hum.

“Holly?”

The puppy made a disgusted noise and he chuckled. Not a Holly, then. He pursed his lips, smiling when another name came to him.

“How about…Alice?”

The puppy yipped in excitement, jumping up onto his knees to lick his face. Ravio laughed, hugging her close.

Alice it was, then.

He set her back down, chuckling when her tongue lolled out as she watched him continue to prepare the food. Only one problem remained…

Alice _needed_ a bath. Desperately. Filth from the alleyway and the walk home clung to her fur in matted patches. He couldn’t smell it over the simmering beef, but he dreaded the moment he could.

Thankfully, he had invested in goat’s milk soap earlier that week—Link would have his head for wasting money, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. It would be fine to use on Alice, and would hopefully fix up any unwanted scent she would have brought into the house.

Ravio finished prepping the stew, placing a lid on top and carefully settling the pot into the oven to braise. Dusting his hands off, he turned back to Alice.

“You need a bath,” he said, crouching down to inspect the matted fur on her side, grimacing when the nasty scented wafted up to his nose. “A good one.”

He dipped into the bathroom to grab a bar of lavender soap—something to help clear up the smell that followed her. They headed back outside and he took in a moment to appreciate the warm breeze, one last push from Summer before Autumn truly settled in. The trees rustled soothingly, and the pleasant hum of late cicadas filled the air.

Then Alice tumbled down the stairs.

Ravio couldn’t help but snort at the sight of the puppy sprawled out on the floor, looking up at him with her pathetically adorable brown eyes.

He continued down the stairs at a significantly calmer pace, reaching down to boop her on the nose before turning off around the back of the house. She followed along behind him eagerly, bounding along with soft thumps that left him chuckling. 

Alice ran head of him as he entered the shadowed trail behind the house, cool air washing over him as he left the heat of the sun. He hadn’t been down here in weeks, not since the cold had begun to settle in. Today was perfect, though.

The pond sparkled in the afternoon sunlight, the water clear as it always was, leaves drifting lazily across a smooth, undisturbed surface.

Alice paused by the edge, sniffing the water cautiously. Ravio kneeled down by her, nudging her closer so she stood belly-deep in the water. He sighed in relief when she remained unperturbed by the cool water, when she barely flinched as he began to splash it over her back.

“Good girl,” he murmured approvingly when her fur was soaked thoroughly. He held her steady when she began to shiver, dipping the soap into the water and rubbing it between his hands before setting about scrubbing at her back.

Alice watched him curiously as he eased away clumps of dirt in her fur, replacing the stench with the sweetness of lavender.

They were done in no time, Alice’s coat clean and dripping with water. He nodded approvingly, letting her go and stepping back.

Only for Alice to start splashing around, kicking up water all over him.

“No!” he cried, stumbling backwards at water soaked his cloak in seconds. He groaned, shooting her an unimpressed look as she gave him the equivalent of a lopsided grin, her tongue hanging out as she panted.

She followed him when he stepped back, before pausing.

Ravio yelped again when she began to shake, water flying all over him as if he wasn’t soaked enough. He raised his hands to protect his face against the splatters of water, groaning as the few dry patches on him joined the rest in becoming drenched. Thumps hit his ears and he lowered his arms cautiously, jumping up when he noticed Alice racing off down the trail, her tail disappearing around the corner. He grabbed the soap, cursing when it almost slipped through his fingers and back into the pond, before dashing after her worriedly—she wasn’t _leaving_ , was she?

Hylia, it was worse. Alice was _rolling_ in the long grass of his backyard, dangerously close to the flower gardens _packed_ with dirt and manure.

Ravio refused to wash her again so soon.

Racing over, he reached down and scooped her up off the ground, tightening his grip on the bundle of fur when she wiggled in an attempt to remove herself from his hold.

“Nope! We’re going back inside.”

Alice huffed loudly, looking up at him with begging, puppy eyes. He wouldn’t be won over so easily, though. Shaking his head, he only let her down once they were inside and the door was shut.

Heading into the bathroom, he replaced the soap back by the sink. Discarding his sopping cloak, he snatched up a towel before heading back out. Alice sat patiently in the living room, eyeing off the unlit fireplace from her spot on the carpet.

Ravio sat down beside her, bundling Alice up in the towel and drying her off as thoroughly as possible.

“Here,” he said once she was as dry as he could get her. He knelt down by the fireplace, lighting the wood quickly and easing it into a pleasant fire.

Alice moved closer to the warm glow, flopping down in front of the fireplace, her eyes slipping shut instantly. Soft snores fell from her mouth within seconds and he chuckled, reaching up to ruffle the fur over her head before slipping away into the kitchen to finish preparing his stew.

Later that night, he put out the fire and carefully eased his hands under Alice’s still slumbering form, carrying her up into his bedroom, his other hand holding a still-sleeping Sheerow.

He set Alice down on the end of the bed with a fond smile, placing Sheerow on the bedside table where she usually rested amongst a nest of fabrics. Grabbing his bunny plush, he tucked the toy up to his chin, laying down on his side with a soft smile.

When he awoke in the middle of the night, Alice had shifted up to snuggle into his side. He smiled, moving the blanket up to rest over her.

Link would adore her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a family is you, your lovely partner from another world, his pet bird, the dimensionally misplaced puppy he found, and 8 people who share your spirit.


	5. Flowers and Bracelets (Four)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend bonds with Four.

Wild’s world was truly beautiful: copious amounts of crashing waterfalls and babbling brooks; rolling field speckled with flowers, carpeted by lush green grass that danced in the wind; mountains that rose high into the sky, or canyons that sunk into the earth, twisting and stretching far.

And yet, it wasn’t home.

Despite its beauty, it could never replace his cottage with Ravio, nor Sheerow’s early morning chirps—no matter how much he hated being woken up early. It could never replace _home_.

Wild’s house was cosy, simple and open. The guest room had quickly been claimed by Sky, Four and Wind—not that it bothered him. Wild had left his bed for Time, taking the floor of the loft with Twilight and Hyrule.

Warriors had offered him the carpeted area, but he had declined. The house was _stifling_ , reminding him of the one he missed, back at home. It had gotten easier, with the plush and now Warriors’ steady presence reassuring him, but seeing Wild’s home left a deep, aching longing within him, one he couldn’t ignore. Not even the comforting weight of his plush pressed against his chest could ease away the longing for his partner, and he couldn’t bother Warriors, not when the man was sleeping so peacefully only a metre away.

It wouldn’t be the first time he had dealt with this alone, anyway. Once more wouldn’t hurt him.

Legend pushed his blanket back, wincing when it rustled ever so softly, but Warriors didn’t stir. Nodding to himself, he slipped out of the house, plush in tow, pulling the door open slowly, wary of any squeaking that would give him away. Silence.

Slipping outside, Legend shut the door behind him with a soft _click_ , sighing in relief once he was away from the stifling walls of the house. He took in a deep breath of the crisp night air, turning his gaze up to the cloudless sky, eyes softening at the sight of millions of stars glimmering above like diamonds upon a black canvas.

Legend turned sharply to the right, striding over to the tree that rested beside Wild’s home, wary of the cooking pot that sat over an unlit fire. Despite the chill, he left the wood—a part of him revelled in the cold that reflected the ache deep within his chest. The bite of the breeze that left goose flesh upon his arms distracted him from the splintering of his heart. 

Legend sighed, settling down with his back against the oak, pressing the plush against his aching chest and leaning his head back, eyes slipping shut. It had only been a couple of weeks since he had seen Ravio—he had lasted months before, so why was it so difficult now? Why was he longing for his partner with such ferocity? 

He sighed heavily, wincing when his breath caught in his throat. Hylia, he wished he could see his partner again. He had gotten used to the aching loneliness over the long months he had isolated himself. Since seeing Ravio, it was as though it had been reset—he needed to suffer all over again. 

Another heavy sigh, one that the tree imitated as it creaked under the breeze. Drawing a knee to his chest, he rested his head over it, squeezing the plush more tightly against his chest in hopes to quell the numb ache. 

“Little bit cold to be out here, don’t you think?”

Legend jumped, head whipping up as he was torn from the aching longing that had filled his chest. Warriors stood beside him, leaning back against the tree with his arms crossed. He had an easy smile gracing his lips, but his eyes still sparkled with concern.

How long had he been there? And how hadn’t Legend noticed him? 

“It’s not that cold,” Legend murmured, shuddering when another icy breezed brushed at his skin.

Warriors raised an eyebrow in disbelief, dropping to sit down beside him. “Can I?”

Legend nodded, shifting closer so Warriors could wrap an arm around his shoulders—if he was already awake and out here, then there was no point refusing that which he needed. Besides, it _was_ cold. Warriors threw his scarf over Legend’s shoulders, wrapping him up before pulling him into his side. Legend smiled in appreciation, resting his head over Warriors’ shoulder and squeezing his plush. He turned his gaze to the sky, watching the stars glimmer brightly above. Warriors’ warmth eased away the chills that had left him shivering, and the thick scarf kept out the frigid air; his reassuring weight kept the longing at bay. 

“So, why are you out here? It can’t be to watch the stars,” Warriors asked.

“Can’t it?” Legend replied, a slight bite to his words, unintentional as it was. 

Warriors raised his eyebrow and Legend sighed. Ever since he had talked with Warriors, he had become increasingly see-through to the man. 

“I’m just...missing him,” he said, looking down at the bunny plush in his lap. 

Warriors hummed, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. “You don’t have to do that alone. It’s quite the lonely path—you of all people should know that.”

Legend bit his lip as guilt twisted his stomach. “I know, I just...” but what could he say? Sure, it was a lonely path, but it was easier. Easier than pestering anyone else because he felt a little homesick. 

Warriors pursed his lips. “Hey, I’m always here for you. You may be as sour as a lemon,” Legend shot him a side long glance, “but we’re brothers.” 

He looked down quickly when something caught in his throat, nodding slowly. “I didn’t want to disturb you...”

Under Warriors gaze, his excuse felt stupid. Maybe he should have confided in him from the start.

“I can lose a little sleep if it means helping out a friend when they’re upset.” 

Legend nodded meekly, lips twitching slightly, despite his efforts to not smile.

“There we go,” Warriors said with a grin. “I was thinking... have you thought about telling any of the others?”

Legend’s chest tightened at the mere thought, the air torn from his lungs. Telling Warriors had been _tough_ , and he trusted him the most. But, the others? 

How could he ever hope to do that?

“A bit,” he murmured, because he had thought of it, had been given perfect opportunities. Anytime he tried to speak however, his tongue became stone in his mouth and his jaw snapped shut against the sheer terror. 

“It’ll help, trust me. Keeping this kind of secret will only hurt you, and I can’t be around all the time. You deserve to have a bigger support system, Vet.” 

Warmth spilled into his gut and tears burned in his eyes at the words and he found he could only nod as he swallowed past the lump in his throat. What had he done to deserve such a friend?

“I’ll try,” he promised. He wouldn’t lie and say he could do it, but trying... that he could do. 

“That’s all I can ask, Vet. Are you ready to head back in? We should get some more rest before whatever shenanigans Wild has planned for us tomorrow.” 

Legend chuckled at the thought, but shook his head. “Just a couple more minutes.”

Warriors smiled warmly, settling back against the tree and holding him closer. “Take all the time you need.” 

*

Legend tucked his plush away long before the rest of the group woke up the next morning—even Wild, the earliest riser. Their Cook had prepared breakfast with a flourish. Bowls of fresh wild berries he had snuck off to pick, along with a steaming fried rice and buttered rolls had been spread out along the table they now sat at. 

Legend found himself cheerfully digging in along with the rest of the group, his chest infinitely lighter than it had been the night before. He still wished he could be at home with Ravio, but the bone deep ache that left his eyes burning had returned to its usual light longing. With Warriors’ help, he could make it through however long they spent away from his own world again. 

It would never be as bad as it had before, and the thought melted any tension from his shoulders as they chatted amicably over breakfast.

“I need to see Purah,” Wild said, turning to growl at Wind when the kid tried to snatch a chunk of bread from his plate. Plucking the piece away from Wind, Wild plopped it in his mouth with a teasing grin before turning back to the others.

“She mentioned another upgrade for my slate, but that might take a while.”

“I’ll come with you, Cub,” Twilight offered, smiling when Wild nodded eagerly. 

“I also need to stock up on mushrooms and truffles before we can leave, but I’ll have my hands full with helping Purah,” Wild mused, turning pleading eyes onto the rest of the group. 

Time nodded. “Of course. I can hunt them down for you. Any other takers?” 

At his raised eyebrow, Wind and Hyrule raised their hands, eager to please—Legend rolled his eyes at the sight, but at least he wouldn’t have to spend the day picking mushrooms. 

“I also believe Koyin was having issues with the goats again...” Wild prompted.

Sky and Warriors shared a look, before nodding to one another. “We can tackle that. Anything to help friends of yours, Wild.” 

Wild beamed at the two of them, before turning to Legend and Four. “Would you two mind heading into town to stock up on a couple things?”

Legend shrugged, but nodded. It would be the easiest task by far, and Four wouldn’t annoy him with senseless chatter like some of them did.

“Sure.” 

Wild brightened, ripping out a piece of paper from his slate and scribbling on it furiously. He thrusted it towards Four when he was done with a toothy grin. Four blinked, but took the paper with a smile that was only slightly pained as he gazed down at the haphazardly scrawled list. 

“You can ask any of the store owners if they’ve heard any news while you’re at it. Our best bet is Purah, but someone else might have heard rumours of unusual monsters popping up,” Wild added as an afterthought, pursing his lips pensively before shrugging.

Legend nodded, moving to the side as the others sans Four hurried to finish eating. He offered to clean up while the others prepared for their chores, Four assisting him. Their task would be done within an hour—he had plenty of time to spare.

Four moved to sit on the floor with his sword and a whetstone once they were done, while Legend opted to lean against the wall while he waited for the others to leave. Once the chaos was over, he would grab his wallet and they could head out. As the group pooled out of the house, Wild handed him a bundle of rupees with an appreciative grin before running off to catch up with Twilight.

The noise faded as they left, leaving only the tapping of his foot against the floor and the scraping of Four’s whetstone over his sword.

Four paused after a moment, inspecting his work with a nod. He turned to Legend with a raised brow. “Shall we get this done early?”

Legend nodded, kicking off of the wall and stretching with a yawn. Hylia, he should have talked with Warriors _hours_ earlier than he had—his sleep had suffered significantly from his choice. “Sure. I’ll carry the bag,” he offered, reaching down into his own pack, digging around its contents for another enchanted bag. 

One could never have too many bags, especially when they were enchanted to carry more.

Four rolled his eyes with a faint chuckle Legend almost missed, but he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips when he heard it. Making Four laugh was a rarity, after all, even if it was unintentional.

They headed out into the beautiful, sunny day, several white, fluffy clouds crawling lazily across the sky as if they, too, were affected by the heat. Cicadas hummed and birds chirped, their symphony filling the air as if to make the presence of Summer more pronounced. The sound of water crashing down into a pond nearby could be heard underneath the insects and birds if Legend strained his ears, and as they crossed the bridge to Wild’s house, he noted the waterfall. 

A complete contrast to the stifling silence and chilled air of the night before. 

Four had committed their route to memory, having paid attention to Wild’s quick tour the night before when they had stumbled into town, exhausted and lightly battered from a camp of moblins. Legend hadn’t cared enough, his yearning taking up most of his attention as the night wore on. He made sure to note the path they took as Four led them through a cluster of oddly coloured, block-shaped homes and past another one of Wild’s shrines. Legend sighed in relief when normal, brick and plaster houses appeared—although he wouldn’t be surprised if the homes of Wild’s world were as quirky as he was. 

They traipsed down a slope, the village opening up before them. Tilled land, growing copious amounts of assorted crops, their leaves glistening in the morning sun. A man stood over the closest lot, a watering can in hand. He waved to any travellers entering the town, calling out greetings with a grin. 

Legend and Four offered small smiles and a wave to the man as they passed, taking a sharp turn to the right. Four greeted the lady by the door, showing her the hastily scrawled list and grinning when she nodded. The woman ushered them both inside with a smile, before moving back outside to continue greeting.

The store was...quaint. Only a single, wooden room, with a sectioned off area upstairs. Items lay spread out over the counter and upon several tables around them, with food to their left and arrows to their right. 

“Welcome!” The shopkeeper greeted, standing up from where he had been leaning over a book. He pressed a ribbon into the pages, shutting the book with a soft _thump_ and moving it to the side. “The name’s Pruce. What are you boys after today?”

Four stepped forward before Legend could think to, brandishing the sheet of paper. “Our friend sent us here to collect some things.” He handed the paper over, standing back and rocking on the balls of his feet while Pruce inspected the list.

Legend moved over to the arrows as he waited, eyeing off the red ones he had seen Wild use on several occasions—the monsters hadn’t stood a chance against the things. _Bomb arrows_ , that made sense. Legend would prefer to use magic, but the arrows certainly had their charm.

“Does that friend so happen to be Link? I’d recognise his handwriting anywhere.”

Legend couldn’t help but snicker, turning back from the bomb arrows as Pruce came out from behind the counter.

“We’ve got most of this, but you’ll need to head over to Sophie for the fabrics I’m afraid.”

Four nodded while Legend crossed his arms. At least it would be a distraction from the hands of longing that were beginning to crawl back up his ribs.

Pruce filled up a basket within minutes, bottles of milk clinking together and Hylian rice bouncing as the shopkeeper moved over to the arrows, taking another glance at the list before handing it back to Four. Cautiously, Pruce grabbed three bundles of bomb arrows and passed them over to Legend.

“Careful, these ones are a bit finicky.”

Legend nodded, tucking them away inside a protected pouch, sending a quick prayer to Hylia that the enchantment would work. He dreaded being killed not by the hands of a monster, but by sheer stupidity.

Was it possible to be embarrassed from beyond the grave?

Legend paid for the items, pursing his lips at the cost of the bomb arrows—it wasn’t his money, and yet his wallet shivered as Pruce rattled off numbers. Wild certainly lived up to his nickname when it came to money.

Legend packed away the rest of the items for Wild, taking extra care with the bundles of rice and slipping the milk away in the side-pockets to keep them separated. While an explosion would be the worst-case scenario, a smashed bottle of milk would put his bag out of commission too. As he packed away Wild’s goods, Four asked if Pruce had heard of any monsters in the area, only to sigh when the man shook his head.

People didn’t come here with gossip, or rumours, they only came to stock up, it seemed. Maybe Wild’s shopkeepers weren’t as nosy as his own.

“What else do we need?” he asked Four as they stepped back out into the sun’s rays.

Four hummed curiously, squinting at the paper, wrinkling his nose at the scrawl. “Fabric?”

Legend nodded. “Easy enough. Where’s that?”

Four tucked the paper back into his pocket, pointing towards the building across from them, a sign displaying a tunic over the shopfront. 

Of course. 

“Just there. Let’s go.” 

Four took the lead once more and they picked their way between the light foot traffic. Legend swore it hadn’t been nearly this busy when they had drifted in the evening beforehand—he doubted he had ever seen so many people in Wild’s Hyrule in one place.

A man bumped into him and he turned with a scowl.

“Sorry!” The man called out. “I’m in a bit of a rush!”

And he raced off, Legend following his movements with narrowed eyes before he sighed. There was no point dwelling on it. As he went to turn back to Four, he noticed a particularly colourful store, massive vials filled with colours acting as a sign over its front. 

Curiosity piqued, he started to head towards it subconsciously when Four called out his name. He snapped himself out of the stupor, heading over to Four’s side.

“Sorry, got a little distracted.”

Four leaned to the left slightly to inspect what he had been looking at. Legend quickly moved forward, opening the door and gesturing for Four to enter ahead of him.

Turning back with a shrug, Four moved inside, pausing to greet someone to his right before moving so Legend could enter. Legend peeked around the doorframe curiously, blinking in surprise when he noticed the girl standing shyly in the corner, her arms held in front of her chest nervously.

“Welcome…” she said softly, keeping her eyes locked on the floor. “I’m Sophie.”

“Hey,” Legend said, keeping his attitude as nonchalant as possible—the girl seemed to relax slightly, even if she didn’t look up. He took it as a win, moving further into the store to inspect the clothes that rested over mannequins.

“Do you have fabrics?” Four asked behind him as he leaned closer to a tunic, running his finger over the stitches. Neat, and packed closely together. Whoever had sewn it knew what they were doing—it wouldn’t fall apart easily.

“We do! If you’ll follow me,” she said, gesturing shakily for them to follow her into a smaller side-room barely larger than a closet.

Legend hurried over, eager to inspect the fabric despite Wild’s specific choices. He had his own money saved up for a reason, after all. 

Four and Sophie discussed the cuts Wild had chosen and any recent monster attacks while Legend perused the few scraps they had lying around, picking the occasional one up if it’s texture or colour caught his eye.

He did a double-take when he noticed a scrap of cream-coloured fabric in a tub, tiny ladybugs embroidered along its edges, crawling over tiny leaves and yellow flowers. Picking it up, he inhaled sharply when he felt how silky the fabric was—it couldn’t be cheap. But, it could be the perfect gift if he could find the time to start sewing again…

The piece would be the perfect size for a cushion, and Ravio loved plush things.

“How much are these?” He asked, turning back to Sophie with the fabric held behind his hand. As much as he trusted Four, he could help but feel embarrassment prickle at his neck at the thought of the guy knowing what he had planned. 

“Hm?” Sophie passed Four a few neatly folded bundles of fabric, turning to him curiously. “Oh! Those are old scraps we keep here. Feel free to take whatever you want.” 

Legend brightened instantly, turning back to the tub with renewed vigour. He plucked out an assortment of purple and black fabrics to stitch together for the back of the cushion, each piece significantly smaller than the ladybug one. 

Once he had a decent amount, Legend stuffed the lot in his bag, unable to hold back a grin as he turned to Four. 

“All done?” he asked. 

Four nodded, lips twitching slightly. “No news, but I got everything we need. Shall we?” He nodded to the door and Legend hummed his assent. 

As they stepped outside once more, Legend’s bag slightly heavier, his gaze drifted over to the colourful ship once more. It looked like a dye shop... but he doubted Wild’s world had those—they were rare enough in his own world. Getting the permanent streak in his hair had been _tough_.

Four cleared his throat. “Since wee finished early, did you want to check out that store?” 

Legend blushed, cursing himself for being so obvious. “We don’t have to.” 

Four shook his head with a smile. “It looks interesting, why not have a look?” And he walked off towards the colourful store without glancing back.

Legend blinked, warmth spreading through his chest at Four’s nonchalance. Or maybe Four wanted to inspect the store as well.

Either way, he got to see what the place had to offer.

A pungent scent filled the air as they neared the storefront, one that burned his nostrils and left him wincing slightly, even as excitement bubbled in his chest. Definitely a dye store.

Legend stepped inside with barely contained excitement, eyes roaming the multitude of colours lining the shelves. A rainbow of different coloured fabrics lined one wall, and beakers filled with dyes rested in a cart in the middle of the shop.

The shopkeeper, an odd-looking person with bright pink hair cropped short—Legend’s hope flared up within his chest at the sight—turned to them as they entered.

“Welcome!” they said with a grin, placing two vials down in a rack, pulling off their gloves and walking forward. Legend paused at their odd choice of clothing—seriously, who only wore an apron and no shirt?

“Name’s Sayge. We specialise in dye here! Want your clothes done? We can do it for you in a jiffy, now that our Hero has dropped off all sorts of pigments.”

Legend blinked, reeling back at their effervescence, but they _seemed_ friendly enough. He only hoped they could dye more than fabric…

As Four moved around to peruse the different types of dye, Legend moved closer to Sayge.

Keeping his voice low, he asked, “what other types of dyeing can you do?” He reached up to twist the pink streak in his hair, hoping Sayge would take the hint.

They followed his movements, nodding in understanding, much to Legend’s relief. “We do hair, of course,” they said, tapping their own head in emphasis.

Legend grinned, opening his mouth to ask more when Four spoke up.

“Oh! We can dye our hair?” he asked, his head tilting curiously as he stepped closer.

Legend’s stomach twisted nervously and heat burned in his cheeks. He looked away from Four’s curious gaze quickly, but he wanted to do this so _badly_ —shoving the nerves down couldn’t be _that_ hard, right?

Sayge perked up at the potential business, nodding eagerly. “Of course. We’ve got a whole rainbow of colours for you to choose from, and then some!”

Four gasped excitedly, moving closer to the beakers Sayge began to gesture to. The nerves twisting his stomach began to disperse at Four’s attitude and Legend found himself by Four’s side with only a sliver of anxiety occupying his mind.

Four shuffled back so Legend could inspect the pickings, moving further down the rows to the blue dyes. Legend hummed appreciatively, eyeing off the shades of purple with fond eyes.

He picked out a royal purple a similar shade to Ravio’s favourite colour, twisting the blond lock of hair opposite his pink one thoughtfully. No better way to feel closer to home than to have a reminder within eyesight, right?

Besides, Ravio loved the pink streak, and he would love this one.

“Can we do multiple colours?” Four spoke up. In his hand, three different vials—red, blue and a lighter purple than the one Legend held, violet, perhaps?

Sayge brightened, nodding their head eagerly. “We can! Those are interesting colours, though, I must say.”

Four blushed, looking down nervously—Legend tilted his head curiously at the sight of the normally composed Four so flustered.

“I just feel like they’d complete me.”

“You’re... dyeing your hair?” Legend asked. He merely thought Four had been intrigued by all the colours—if his tunic was any indication, the guy clearly loved colour. But dyeing his hair too?

Four smiled. “Well, I was inspired by your hair, actually.” 

Legend blinked, a blush as pink as the streak in his hair burning over his cheeks within a second. “I—really?” 

“Yeah! It’s an interesting colour, and it’s brave of you to keep it permanent, so...” 

Legend’s face softened, any lingering remnants of anxiety dispersing like mist. “Let’s get our hair dyed, then.”

*

An hour later and several cusses at the smell, courtesy of Four—Legend knew the smell of dye in one’s face all too well—and they were done. Legend had switched the royal purple out for a lighter dye to match both the pastel pink streak in his hair, and the violet one in Four’s. It mirrored the pink streak perfectly, he thought as he inspected it in a small, handheld mirror Sayge had offered him. 

Four had gotten all three of his colours closer together, “to braid them,” he had said. His colours had come out significantly more vibrant than Legend’s, almost the same colour as his tunic.

“I wanted to have more red, blue and violet up here to match the green,” Four had said when Legend asked about the colour choice. “So it’s more even.” 

Legend had rolled his eyes, telling Four to, “just pick one favourite colour.”

Four had rolled his eyes, but quieted when Sayge moved over to check the foils in his hair. 

They thanked Sayge profusely for doing their hair, and the owner even gave them a discount for, “giving them something fun to work with,” much to their delight. 

Hot air pressed down on them as they stepped back outside, their hair damp after Sayge had towelled it off to the best of their ability. Legend made a face at the sudden heat that had crashed over the land as they had sat inside the store, and Four snickered, nudging him in the ribs before strolling back the way they had come. 

Rolling his eyes, Legend followed along with a smile on his lips, the purple streak swaying in the warm breeze. As they drifted back towards Wild’s house, slightly more colourful than they had been only an hour ago, Legend found his gaze flicking over to the coloured locks that rested on the left side of Four’s head, drying rapidly in the heat. 

“I like the colours you chose,” he said, pushing aside his nerves of rejection—seriously, Four had dyed his hair _with_ him, why was he still anxious?

Four turned to him with a grin. “Thanks! I have...I guess you could say a deep connection with these colours. I’ve been thinking about doing something with my hair for a while, since I only have a green headband.” 

Legend nodded. “It looks nice.” 

Four hummed appreciatively. “I’m going to try and braid them when we get back. All four of these colours...they belong together.” He pressed a hand to his tunic with a fond look, turning his gaze to Wild’s house as they neared it.

Legend tilted his head curiously, but he shrugged. No point judging if it made him happy. 

They crossed the wooden bridge, boots thumping along its surface as they passed. Legend’s gaze drifted over to the abundance of white and yellow flowers blooming in Wild’s yard, a pond glistening underneath the sun, partially covered by an oak tree. 

He eyed off the flowers dancing in the wind, thinking of the field of flowers back at home that he and Ravio would visit. Of course, he hadn’t had the time to go there with constant adventures, but the memories kept him warm in his darkest hours. 

Four led him inside before he could drift into Wild’s yard and he shook his head to ward off the daydreams pressing at the front of his mind, dreams of held hands and mighty trees. 

None of the others had returned yet—as expected, the sun was only midway through the sky, after all. 

Legend unpacked Wild’s items from his bag, carefully placing the bomb arrows down on the table, leaving the rice and milk on the counter. He took the fabrics Wild had requested out, placing his bag down and moving upstairs to leave them on Wild’s bed for later. 

As he came back downstairs, Four had moved to kneel by his bag, digging through its contents. Legend leaned against the table, watching him curiously, twisting the freshly dyed lock between two fingers absentmindedly. 

Four pulled out his prize with a flourish: a wooden hairbrush was raised to the sky vigorously. He set about brushing the strands out while Legend kneeled down by his spare bag, rifling through the strips of fabric he had chosen. Taking out handfuls, he stuffed them away in his main bag in one of the dozens of side pockets, and clipping it shut with a pin to remind himself to open it later. He then put the now empty spare bag back into its place: shoved haphazardly inside, likely somewhere he’d never see it again.

Growling from behind had him turning around with a raised brow, barely able to hold back a snicker when he saw Four attempting to braid his hair, only for the locks to slip between his fingers halfway and unravel.

“Need help?” he offered with a smirk.

Four shot him a deadpan look.

“I’m serious,” Legend added.

A sigh, followed by shoulders slumping in defeat. “Fine.”

Legend smiled, kneeling down beside where Four sat, holding back a snicker when he saw a pout on the Smithy’s face. He refused to ruin this for himself with his snark.

At least, not yet.

He took the locks in his fingers, carefully separating each colour before he began to twist them together; tightly enough to hold, but not so much it would hurt. Four reached forward as Legend worked, tugging out a variety of hair ties from a pocket on the side of his pack. A rainbow pooled in his hands, but Four plucked out a pitch-black one with a wistful look on his face. He passed it back when Legend murmured he was ready, before turning his gaze to the floor with vacant eyes.

“Done!” Legend said, once he had twisted the tie on perfectly.

“Thanks,” Four murmured.

“Anytime”

“The black.” Legend paused from where he had been turning to move to his own pack. “I felt like it would tie all the colours together.”

Legend pursed his lips as the soft-spoken words. “It really does.”

Four smiled. “Shall we head back outside? It’s a lovely day, and Wild had a pond in his yard.”

Legend brightened at the idea, turning back to Four with a smile. “Sure! It’s pretty hot out, though,” he said, pulling his hat off to tuck it away. As much as he loved the item, it would leave him sweltering in the humidity.

Four hummed. “It _is_. I should…” he trailed off, reaching down for a second hair tie—another black one—pulling his hair back into one of the messiest ponytails Legend had seen.

“Who taught you how to do your hair?” Legend asked, raising an eyebrow. Whoever had taught him, Legend needed to have a few choice words with them.

Four blushed, looking down as he murmured, “I had to teach myself…”

Oh. That was fine, Legend could work with that.

“Here, can I?” He gestured to the ponytail, motioning taking it out.

Four sighed, but nodded. “Thanks.”

Legend hummed, carefully easing the tie away before combing through Four’s hair with his fingers, wary of the braid. He took the hairbrush from Four’s hand gratefully when it was offered, pulling his hair back into something that was significantly neater than the mess Four had done.

“My grandpa didn’t know how to handle longer hair,” Four admitted as Legend carefully eased the braid into the bundle in his hands.

“Oh?” Legend encouraged. Four rarely spoke of his home life—at least, with _him_.

“I don’t remember my grandma, but I guess she had short hair too. All I know is how to brush it, and I’ve watched Zelda braid her hair before, so I thought…” He slumped in defeat and Legend pursed his lips.

“I can show you,” Legend offered, finishing off the ponytail with a grin. Perfect, as he had expected.

Four carefully ran his fingers over his hair, lingering over the bumps of the braid as it trailed into his ponytail. “You can?”

Legend nodded. “Of course. It’s quite easy, but we can practice with string later.”

Four grinned. “That sounds great. Thank you,” he added shyly.

Legend waved him off. “Of course. I can’t braid those locks for you _every_ time you need it done.”

Four snickered, his ponytail bouncing as they stood. Legend peeled open the door, gesturing for Four to move out ahead of him. The hum of cicadas hit him once more as he stepped out into the wall of humidity, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Four snickered at him, waving for him to follow as he picked his way through the dozens of flowers littered about, whites, blues and yellows forming a sea so thick, Legend could hardly make out the green grass underneath. 

They walked along the edge of the fence surrounding Wild’s house, separating his home from his yard—it was the only area free from the ocean of flowers. Four stepped lightly as they moved away from the fence at its corner, taking the few more steps out towards the pond before sitting at its edge. Legend followed his example, dropping down with a tired groan under the shade of the oak tree—shade he silently thanked Hylia for. 

Four tugged his boots of with a huff, stripping off his socks and dipping his bare feet into the cool water with a sigh. Legend hummed his agreement, following suit. He let out an appreciative sigh as Four had done once his feet met the chilled water, the sensation spreading up his legs and slowly cooling him. 

Leaning back on his palms, Legend closed his eyes, content washing over him as the water did his legs. His ears twitched when he heard soft snapping from beside him and he turned to see Four, a bundle of daisies resting in his lap and more in his hand as he reached over to pluck another from the ground.

Legend watched curiously as Four dropped the lot in his lap, picking up two and weaving them together too quickly for him to catch _how_. Four grabbed another and continued the process, humming softly as he worked. 

“What are you doing?” Legend asked before he could catch himself. His cheeks warmed when Four turned to him with a curious hum. 

“Making a flower crown.”

“Oh...” Legend turned back to the water nervously, awaiting some sort of teasing—that should have been _obvious_.

And yet, none came. With a quick glance to the side, he noted Four had returned to the task at hand. Shoulders relaxing, Legend peered closer to watch as Four continued his weaving, the chain growing rapidly.

“Do you want me to teach you?” Four turned to him so suddenly, Legend couldn’t help but flinch back. “Sorry,” he added, looking sheepish. “You just seemed interested, and I can teach you, if you’d like?”

Legend blinked, nodding slowly. He had never had the time to learn such a thing, too busy constantly saving the world to appreciate the smaller things. Once, he and Ravio had tried to make crowns, but the things refused to stay together and in the end, they had given up, giggling too much to focus on the crumbling attempts at crowns. 

Four grinned, shifting so he was facing Legend. “You’ll need to grab some flowers. Try to keep their stems in tact, but not too long. Like this.” He lifted up a daisy, showing off the couple of inches he had left on the stem. 

Legend nodded and began to collect flowers from behind him, Four joining in to help and ensure the stems were appropriate lengths. He found himself with a decent bundle of daisies and another yellow flower, it’s petals soft as silk, turning to a gentle brown as they neared its middle. 

“That’s a pansy,” Four said as Legend twisted its stem between his fingers thoughtfully. “The yellow one means ‘thinking of you,’ in the language of flowers.”

Legend paused, staring down at the flower with fond eyes. Of course, he had chosen such a flower after spending the day thinking of his partner. He didn’t believe in fate, but he couldn’t deny it seemed as such to pick _this_ flower. 

“You know the language of flowers?” 

Four nodded. “Some friends taught me, you could say.” 

Nodding, Legend shifted closer so Four could show him how to weave the flowers together so they would hold. His hands were clumsy and slow, but Four was patient, helping fix any slight mistakes he made, ensuring the flowers would stay together every so often until he gave Legend the okay to work on his own. Only then did Four turn back to his own, snatching up one of the pansies that sat alongside him, weaving it into his crown expertly. 

Legend paid him no mind, focused on completing his own crown, determined for it to look decent enough as a gift. Four hadn’t needed to spend extra time with him, and yet he had—Legend couldn’t be more grateful for his kindness, his trust, even if they didn’t know each other well. Or, they hadn’t. 

Legend finished his lopsided crown with a smile, only for it to fall when he saw how perfect Four’s was. He glanced back at his, mouth twisting as he noticed the blatant flaws. 

“Good job!” Four said, however, a bright smile upon his face. “It’s decent for your first one.” 

Legend blushed, looking back down at the crown resting in his lap. “It’s not that great.” 

“Sure it is. Here, we’ll swap.” Four snatched the crown from his lap, switching it with his own impressive one. He stuck Legend’s crown over his head, eyes sparkling with mirth as he waited for Legend to do the same.

Rolling his eyes—if only for effect—Legend stuck the flower crown of yellow and white over his head. It settled perfectly, and he wondered if this had been Four’s plan all along. 

“It’s beautiful, thank you.” 

“I saw how you looked at the yellow pansies, so I wanted to add one for you. Do you...miss Ravio?” 

Legend choked, his face turning red as the pleasant calm that had washed over him was shattered by turbulent anxiety. 

“Oh, sorry! I shouldn’t have been so blunt. It’s okay to miss people,” Four said, reaching up to pat him on the back to help. When Legend caught his breath, he continued, “I find myself missing someone a lot, too.” He raised a hand to brush against the colourful braid in his hair wistfully. 

“I’m sure you’ll see them again soon,” Legend said encouragingly, hoping to remove the sadness that now clung to Four’s face.

Four hummed, slumping slightly, and Legend winced. A different kind of miss, then.

“You’re right, though,” Legend continued, eager to get Four’s mind off of his longing. “I do miss Ravio.” 

Four smiled appreciatively when he moved on. “We’ll be back home soon enough.” He reached up to squeeze Legend’s shoulder comfortingly, his hand lingering for a moment as though waiting to be shrugged off. 

Legend nodded instead. He _trusted_ Four—the touch was welcome. “Do you think...” he hesitated, stomach twisting nervously at what he intended to ask, but he wanted to learn so _badly_. Four couldn’t judge if he already knew, right?

Four tilted his head invitingly, a reassuring smile on his face. Legend took a deep breath, twisting the yellow pansy between his fingers, gazing down at its silky petals. 

“Do you think you could teach me the language of flowers?” 

Four smiled knowingly. “Of course, I can! Here, we can trade: I’ll teach you about the language of flowers, you can teach me to braid.” 

Legend brightened at the idea, nodding eagerly—that way he would feel more comfortable with Four teaching him. He wouldn’t be only taking, now.

Chatter from behind had them turning curiously, only to see the rest of the group, sans Twilight and Wild, walking across the bridge. He and Four shared a grin before standing, shaking the water from their legs and picking up their boots to take inside with them. Legend took the yellow pansy as well, a part of him urging that he take it home with him. Ravio had always loved flowers, after all.

Wind caught sight of them before they could take even a single step, and he gasped loud enough for them to hear. 

“Your hair!” 

Legend blushed, and when he took a glance at Four he saw his embarrassment mirrored in the Smithy’s pink cheeks.

“Yeah!” Four said, rubbing the back of his neck, his blush deepening when Wind reached out to lightly touch the braid in his hair. He ripped his hand back with a quick apology once his mind caught up to his body and he turned to inspect Legend’s. Thankfully, he didn’t reach out to touch it as he had Four’s, only gracing him with a compliment of, “it looks pretty!” before dashing off to the others. 

Legend watched him go, his gaze drifting over to Warriors. His cheeks grew hotter when he saw the pride swelling in Warriors’ eyes and he had to look away before a smile worked its way onto his lips. 

Legend followed as Four lead the way back over to the house, entering behind the others only to have a towel shoved in their face. Time stared down at them with a tired eye, gesturing to their feet. “Please, clean up before you come any further inside.” 

Rolling their eyes and snickering lightly, they did as they were told, drying their feet off and cleaning any water they had tracked in. 

Legend raised an eyebrow at the Old Man teasingly once done, earning a heavy sigh and an exasperated nod. Four chuckled from beside him, shaking his head fondly. He grabbed Legend’s elbow, leading him over to the corner where their bags sat. 

“Can you teach me now?” Four asked, sitting down with his back pressed against the wall. “I can start making some notes for you while you get set up on some of the flowers we saw today. I’ve got plenty of spare notebooks somewhere in here,” he added, mostly to himself, as he turned to dig through his bag. 

Legend nodded, placing the pansy down before he began rifling through the many pockets of his pack for the string he knew he had hidden away somewhere. Why? He didn’t know. A part of him had insisted the copious amounts of string would come in handy one day. For once, his hoarding tendencies paid off. 

He took out the colours Four had chosen for his hair, as well as green and black—the guy seemed fond of all five of the colours—as well as a white string. He knotted the red, blue and purple together, setting it to the side before he did the same with the green, black and white strings. Once done, he tested that they would hold before turning to Four with a nod.

Only to blink in shock at the amount the Smithy had done already. Two pages were filled with descriptive details on how to identify said flowers, their meanings in the language of flowers, and simple _pictures_ to go with them. 

Four really was going all out, wasn’t he?

Legend cleared his throat, tearing Four away from the illustration of an apple blossom that he had been drawing. 

“Alright. Braiding. It’s quite simple, you just need to weave them over like this.” Legend passed Four the strings with the colours he had chosen. Pressing his to the ground and placing a heavy book over the end, he demonstrated how to weave the strings together, keeping his movements slow so Four could commit them to memory. 

Four was a quick learner, taking in the motions quickly, and within minutes he was able to work on his own alone, save for when Legend had to remind him, “not too tight.” 

Once they had braided enough of the string, Legend paused Four. “With string, you can knot it off like this.” He twisted the three strings, leaving a neat loop on the end. Four copied him perfectly, showing off the finished product with a bright grin. 

“With hair, you only need to tie it off with a hair tie and you’re done,” Legend added—just in case Four attempted to finish off the braiding as he had done with the strings. 

Four brightened abruptly, twisting the strings between his fingers thoughtfully. “Zelda used to do something with me, actually, back when we were kids. Here, close your eyes.” 

Legend raised an eyebrow, rolling his eyes but doing so when Four shot him a pout. He flinched when Four took his arm, but kept his eyes shut, a knowing grin tugging at his lips. As expected, the soft strings fell over his wrist and tightened, before Four pulled away.

“Okay.”

Legend opened his eyes, his grin falling into a softer smile when he saw the bracelet over his right wrist.

“It’s a friendship bracelet! Zelda used to make them for me all the time, but she never had enough time to teach me when we were together.” He sighed longingly, before shaking his head. 

“But now I know, so thank you.” Four smiled so brightly, Legend couldn’t help but mirror the grin. 

“Of course. Now, I believe you need this?” He held up the strings he had braided with a raised brow. 

Four nodded so quickly, Legend couldn’t help but snicker. As he tied the bracelet to Four’s wrist, he couldn’t help but notice the flash of red that sparkled in Four’s eyes. He blinked, but it was already gone—a trick of the light, perhaps? Shrugging it off, he tightened the bracelet before leaning back with a nod. 

“It’s perfect,” Four said, staring down at the item fondly. “Thanks for spending the day with me... I had a great time today.”

Legend beamed, reaching up to ruffle Four’s hair, snickering when he received a half-hearted glare in return. 

“So did I.” 

“Oh, you’re all back!” 

Legend turned back, Four glancing up with him, to see Wild and Twilight entering the house. The slate in Wild’s hands looked… different, but Legend couldn’t place _why_.

Although, he couldn’t bring himself to care, just yet.

Four, however, jumped up with intrigue, racing over to Wild to inspect the new upgrades—though he paused to shoot Legend a grin and wave as he left.

Warriors took Four’s place almost instantly, clapping him on the back with a grin as he sat down. “I see you took my advice?” He tapped the flower crown that still rested over Legend’s hair.

Legend rolled his eyes, taking off the flower crown, staring down at it fondly before he placed it down alongside the pansy atop his bag. He smiled, glancing at Four before turning back to the ground. “I didn’t tell him, but…”

“But you bonded,” Warriors finished for him.

Legend nodded. “Yeah.”

“And I’m so proud of you.”

Legend blinked, his heart swelling with a bubbly warmth and his face heating up at the admission. “I—”

Warriors snickered, reaching out to draw him into his side. Legend turned to bury his face in Warriors’ scarf.

“Shut up.”

“Nope! It’s the truth and you deserve to hear it.”

Legend huffed, but relaxed into the embrace, his chest warm and buzzing pleasantly from both the praise and _finally_ bonding with another one of the Links.

He pulled away after a few moments, shooting Warriors an appreciative smile before snatching up the pansy. In his bag, it would wither and die, but he knew of someone who could keep it fresh for him until he returned home.

Steeling his nerves—which was easier than usual, thanks to the pleasant day he had shared with Four—Legend made his way over to where Wild sat at the dining table, Four on the chair beside him. Legend cleared his throat when there was a lull in the conversation—something techy he couldn’t even try to decipher. Wild turned to him quizzically, and Four waved from his perch beside the Champion. Legend couldn’t help but smile at the bracelet that clung to his wrist.

“Your slate can preserve things, right?” he asked, forcing himself to remain open—he couldn’t cross his arms no matter how much he wanted to, not when it would make him seem closed off and ruin his chances.

Wild nodded, reaching over to turn the slate on. “It sure can! What do you need preserved?”

Legend didn’t hesitate to thrust the pansy at the Champion—hesitation would only leave him with more nerves, after all.

Wild blinked, taking the flower delicately. His eyes widened with understanding and he nodded, holding it over the slate and tapping a button at the top of the screen. The pansy dissipated into blue mist, which trickled down into the slate.

“Done! Just let me know when you need it again,” Wild said, turning back to him with a bright smile.

Legend nodded. “I will. I—thank you.”

Wild waved him off, turning back to the slate. “Don’t worry about it, Vet.”

Legend’s shoulders relaxed at the nonchalance and he moved back to sit beside Warriors once more.

“Smooth.” Warriors shot him a teasing grin.

Legend spared him a sidelong glance. “ _Shut up_.”

Warriors rolled his eyes, but dropped it.

Legend found himself leaning into Warriors’ side as evening pressed onto them, and an arm was wrapped around him without hesitation.

“So, is the flower for Ravio?”

Legend jumped, torn away from his half-asleep state as embarrassment seeped into his bones.

“Stop talking.”

Warriors only laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had _a lot_ of fun writing this chapter so...it's a tad bit longer. Don't be afraid to mention if you see any mistakes!


	6. What's a puppy? (Wind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living on an island didn't give Wind much of a chance to familiarise himself with domestic creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was partially inspired by 'Not like you,' by HylianHarmony, which is an incredible read and I would 100% recommend.

Wind dragged his feet along behind him, a silent protest to the amount of fast-paced walking Legend had had them do from the moment they had been dropped into his Hyrule. He wasn’t the only one exhausted: Sky looked ready to pass out, and Time had long since begun to slump under the weight of his armour. 

Despite the glowers aimed at his back, Legend obliviously lead the way, chatting excitedly with Warriors, Four on his other side, content to listen. How the two had managed to bond with their grumpy veteran, Wind would never know. Hylia, he couldn’t believe _Hyrule_ had managed to befriend the guy. Warriors and Four could be snarky, even downright petty at times—not to Legend’s extent, but it was there. But, Hyrule? The guy was gentle and caring, if not a little bit reckless—nothing at all like Legend. 

Wind didn’t get it. 

Any time he tried to talk to their Veteran, he would receive a glare, or an exasperated sigh if Time shot him a warning glance. So, how had the three managed to get a conversation out of Legend, let alone a _friendship_?

The chimney of Legend’s house _finally_ appeared over the tree line and Wind found he wasn’t the only one sighing in relief. He perked up as excitement flooded his veins, walking with a skip in his step as they broke through the tree line, Legend’s cottage coming fully into view. The sight of the white-washed, wooden walls of the home brought peace to his mind.

The sun hung low in the sky, it’s rays pressing through the foliage and dappling the trail before him in shards of gold. The warmth began to recede from the land, as slight as it was, and a breeze filled with Winter’s chill brushed against their clothes gently, as if to taunt them with a cold night. 

The group quickened their pace, eager for the warmth the smoke pouring from the chimney promised. As they neared the steps, the door slammed open, their chatter no doubt having drawn Ravio’s attention.

“Link!” he called out excitedly. Each of their heads whipped up automatically when they heard their name, but Ravio only had eyes for Legend—which, Wind supposed, was fair. 

Their Veteran cut off his conversation with Warriors immediately, a bright smile on his face as he took in the man standing by the door. Ravio stepped forward, only for a golden blur to dash past him, straight towards Legend. The thing knocked Legend to the ground, and a round of metal screeches filled the air as the group reflexively drew their swords. 

Legend’s laughter had them all lowering their blades, however. Sky cooed abruptly at the tiny creature on Legend’s chest, and he began to chuckle when the creature crawled closer to lick their Veteran’s face despite his cries of it to stop.

Unease churned in Wind’s chest, however. He had never seen anything like the creature atop Legend’s chest—it looked like a wolf though, despite its tiny size, and Wind knew those things were generally something to be cautious of. Wolfie was the only exception, and even then, the wolf could be prickly. 

But none of the others seemed wary, reaching out to pat the golden fur on the creature’s back with gasps of awe.

“You never mentioned you had a dog, Legend!” Twilight breathed, kneeling down by the Veteran and scooping up the creature so Legend could sit up. 

“I don’t, last I checked,” Legend said, reaching out to pat its fluffy head. He smiled when it leaned into his hand.

“Alice!” 

Wind looked up to see Ravio had finally made it to them, out of breath with a half-hearted glare on his face. 

“You were meant to stay inside, you naughty pup.” 

Alice let out a yip and Wind flinched, placing a hand over his sheathed sword worriedly. Ravio only took the dog from Twilight’s hands, shaking his head and tucking her into his side. He looked away nervously when Legend raised an eyebrow, his face passive.

“I... can explain,” he offered, reaching down to pat Alice’s head absentmindedly.

Legend rolled his eyes fondly, gesturing towards the house. Ravio took the hint with grace, waving for the group to follow as he led them back to the house. He placed Alice down outside the still ajar door, the dog racing inside after Time, who had entered first. 

Wind paused when Legend’s footsteps ceased from behind him, turning curiously. He inhaled sharply when he saw Legend and Ravio embracing tightly, face burning with shame as he intruded on something he likely wasn’t meant to, and he turned back to the hallway before him.

Wind hurried away before they could notice him, pausing by the entrance to the kitchen to shake off the shame—it was only a hug, so why did it feel so personal? Perhaps, because their Veteran rarely let any of them touch him?

He ducked into the kitchen just as the two entered the house, shoulders falling in relief when neither noticed him. The dog had been sitting by Sky’s heels, the man leaning down to scratch behind its ears. It jumped up at the sight of Ravio, tearing itself out from under Sky’s hand and scrambling towards the merchant. Ravio kneeled swiftly, clearly used to such behaviour, and caught her before she could crash into him, wrapping his arms around her fuzzy form.

“This is Alice,” Ravio said, laughing when it—she—tried to lick him. He gently pushed her down with a stern, “no,” before settling onto the floor himself. Alice stepped closer, dropping into his lap and curling up as he absentmindedly stroked the thick fur on her back.

Legend reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I was gone for a _month_ , and you decided to adopt a puppy?”

Twilight snorted from beside him, but Wind found himself stuck on the last word. Puppy?

Ravio raised his hands to placate the fire that sat behind Legend’s eyes, as half-hearted as it was. “I found her in an alley,” he began, smiling faintly when Legend’s eyes widened and the heat in his gaze faded.

“It was only a few weeks ago, not long after you left, that I found her. She came from a portal.” He paused as gasps filled the room, Wind’s own joining them despite his lack of knowledge on the creature.

So, they weren’t the only things going through portals. They had known monsters could, but if normal creatures were being misplaced… that could lead to trouble. Most animals wouldn’t matter too much, but if _people_ started going missing, it could become a problem.

“She looked so pitiful,” Ravio continued, drawing their attention back to him. “And, I guess you could say I know how she feels, so I took her in.”

Legend nodded solemnly, crouching down by Ravio to place a comforting hand over his shoulder. “It’s fine, Ravi. She already seems to like me, anyway,” he added with a chuckle. The worry dissipated from Ravio’s eyes and he grinned.

“Of course, she does. I _did_ say she was like me, after all.”

Legend sputtered, but Wind only found himself tilting his head in confusion as pink spread across Legend’s cheeks. The Veteran looked away quickly, and Ravio gasped. 

“Link, your hair!” 

Legend turned back slowly, an even darker red now burning his cheeks. “We found a dye store,” he mumbled, waving vaguely in Four’s direction. At the attention, Four twisted the colourful braid that sat in his hair with a fond smile. 

“It looks lovely,” Ravio said, reaching out to touch the purple streak tenderly. 

“The colour reminded me of you,” Legend mumbled, his voice so soft Wind almost missed it. 

Ravio blinked, his face turning a slight pink at the admission. He shifted, opening his mouth to reply when Alice jumped up. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Ah, shoot,” Ravio said, before she jumped out of his lap and began racing around the kitchen. He stood, dusting himself off as he watched her go with a shake of his head.

Wind jumped back in terror as she dashed under his chair, but she only ignored him, turning back to run at Ravio. 

“Zoomies,” Ravio said forlornly, pushing her back as she tried to jump up on him. 

“I’ll take her outside?” Legend offered, and Wind couldn’t help but snicker at how his face still burned. Calming down Alice clearly wasn’t the only reason he was leaving.

Ravio nodded appreciatively. “If you don’t mind. I’ll get dinner started—I know Wild would love to help prepare a feast!”

Wild jumped up at his name and the two drifted off into the kitchen as Legend snatched up Alice from the ground, making a face when she squirmed in his grip. 

“I’ll come!” Wind offered, eager to figure out the puppy. Besides, this was his chance to spend time with their Veteran and hopefully bond, even if only slightly. 

Legend turned back, raising a curious eyebrow, but only shrugged when Wind turned pleading eyes on him. 

“Whatever. Everyone else, stay here for now. Set up beds if you want.” 

Wind grinned at the achievement, hopping out of his chair to rush after Legend as the man hurried his steps, Alice now thrashing in his arms, desperate to be freed. He raced ahead to unlock and open the back door for Legend, the man pushing past him and placing Alice on the grass once Wind had shut the door again. The puppy bolted, racing around the fenced edges of the backyard with more energy than Wind thought possible for such a tiny creature. 

Legend watched her go with raised eyebrows. Shaking his head, the man sat down on the back porch, chuckling when Alice tripped over her own feet and went face-first into the grass. Wind hesitated by the back door, before moving to sit at the steps with Legend, keeping a generous distance between the two of them. He fiddled with the sleeves of his shirt as he pondered how to phrase his question in a way that wouldn’t bring scorn. But, he needed to know what this creature was.

Legend smiled as he watched Alice, the pup now lying down in a patch of dandelions, her tail wagging behind her as she watched a butterfly intently. She jumped forward, dandelion fluff spraying into the air along with the butterfly. Legend snickered when Alice looked up, the white fluff covering her face and nose. Wind found himself chuckling along when she continued to race after the butterfly, oblivious to the additions to her fur. Despite the nerves in his gut, he couldn’t deny the creature seemed cute—of course, he couldn’t know for sure until he asked, and that curious part of him refused to let it go. 

Besides, he wanted to bond with Legend, too. 

Wind cleared his throat, determined to blurt out the words rather than let his nerves fester. 

“What exactly _is_ Alice?” He asked, words tumbling from his mouth with as much grace as a moblin had. 

Legend turned to him slowly, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. Wind couldn’t help the blush that burned over his cheeks and he ducked his head quickly, biting at his lip—this was a stupid idea, he should have just asked Twilight, or Sky. 

“You seriously don’t know what a dog is?” Legend snorted. 

Wind winced, shoulders rising. He should have known better than to ask their snarky Veteran. 

“You...” Legend paused, before he sighed heavily. “Sorry.” 

Wind blinked, looking up with wide eyes. Legend, their cruel, apathetic Veteran, was apologising to him?

Legend whistled, and Alice’s head whipped up. She raced over, much to Wind’s chagrin, and he found himself leaning back cautiously before he could stop himself. Thankfully, she ran into Legend’s waiting arms and not towards Wind.

“She’s a dog,” Legend said simply, rubbing her head affectionately. “Well, she’s a puppy right now, which means she’s a young dog. It’s why she’s so small.” 

Wind nodded, but he still leaned back when she turned brown eyes to him curiously. Legend caught the movement, a small smile pulling at his lips. 

“She’s harmless, don’t worry.” To prove his point, he tapped her on the nose. 

Wind nodded slowly, taking a risk and shifting closer to peer down at her. “We don’t have dogs, back at home,” he admitted.

Legend’s eyes widened in understanding. “You’ve never seen one before?” 

Wind shook his head. “I think Twi mentioned them at some point, but...”

Legend pursed his lips, before he shifted closer. “Here.” He picked Alice up, and Wind subconsciously shifted away in fear when Legend placed her down in front of him. 

“Wait—”

Terror tightened his stomach into knots, but Alice only looked up at him blearily. Wind’s shoulders relaxed as she flopped down against his legs, her warmth pressing into him. 

“Now you just—” Legend took his hand, and Wind’s brain screeched to a halt—Legend had _never_ willingly touched him. Carefully, Legend placed his hand over Alice’s head, letting it go to rest there when he was certain Wind wouldn’t tear it away. Wind couldn’t help but let out an appreciative sigh at how _soft_ the fur there was. Rubbing her head came naturally, and he grinned when she leaned into the touch. 

“See, she’s harmless.” Legend shrugged nonchalantly, but Wind noticed a smile upon his lips, small as it was. 

Wind flinched when Alice licked the back of his hand, worried Legend had pranked him—it wouldn’t be the first time Legend’s tricks had ended in injuries. But Alice didn’t bite him, only continued licking his hand.

“It’s a friendly gesture,” Legend said when Wind didn’t react, frozen in his fear. “It means she likes you.”

Wind gasped, turning back to Alice with wide eyes. He turned his hand over and she paused, sniffing his palm curiously. She began licking his palm and Wind couldn’t help but chuckle at the ticklish sensation. Pulling his hand away, he reached back up to rub at her head, beaming with pride when she nuzzled into his hand.

Alice turned to bury her face into his thigh, breaths evening out as she drifted off within seconds.

“That was…quick,” Wind commented, settling for running his hands through the thick fur along her side. The gesture seemed to soothe her, even in her sleep, as she let out a content sigh.

“She’s still a baby,” Legend said, leaning back on one hand so he could watch Alice more comfortably. “She’ll tire pretty quickly, and she needs lots of sleep.”

Wind couldn’t help but coo. As she leaned into his leg, half curled up, he couldn’t help but wonder how he had been so suspicious of her. She really was just a _baby_.

“Thanks,” he murmured, keeping his gaze on his hand as he stroked the soft fur. “For showing me she was okay, and for not making fun of me.” He looked up, offering Legend the most appreciative grin he could.

Legend blinked, looking down quickly as his cheeks turned pink. He rubbed the back of his neck, not looking at Wind as he said, “it’s no big deal.”

Wind tilted his head at the oddly bashful behaviour from their usually callous Veteran, but he opted not to mention it—he had a feeling that would set back the progress he had made. Perhaps this was what the others saw in him, then?

“Still, it means a lot,” Wind said, smiling warmly down at Alice, because it truly did. It had been a risk to ask their snarky Veteran, but one that had been well worth it. He had never expected to see Legend acting so gently, especially towards _him_ of all people.

The back door creaked behind them and Wind turned to meet Ravio’s eyes. He and Legend waved as Ravio moved closer, smiling fondly down at Alice—and Legend too, Wind noticed, as Ravio sat down between them.

Legend shot him a look, glancing at the door, and Wind took the hint. Ravio took Alice from him, placing her in his lap and soothing her when she whined in protest. He placed his hand in her golden fur as Wind stood, and offered him a smile as he turned to leave.

His hand over the doorknob, Wind turned back to spare one more glance at the unlikely group behind him, his heart softening when he saw how Legend leaned into Ravio, soft murmurs filling the air which Wind didn’t try to make out. They weren’t his to know, after all.

Wind settled back at the table tiredly, his exhaustion from the day catching up to him as Wild served him some stew, the others having already eaten and moved away. Wild sat down in front of him as he picked up the spoon, taking slow, appreciative bites of the meal, sighing as the comforting warmth settled in his stomach.

“So,” Wild began. Wind nodded, giving him half of his attention as he continued to eat.

“Do you remember that new update for my slate?”

“The one I was excited about?” Wind asked eagerly. If Wild had found _another_ new feature on top of it that Purah hadn’t mentioned…

Wild grinned and nodded. “Well, Ravio has an idea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic lives in my mind rent free at this point.


	7. Flower Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravio and Legend spend the day together.

Ravio awoke slowly, a stark contrast to how he usually snapped awake. He blinked blearily, rolling over only to groan and throw up a hand when sunlight assaulted his eyes. 

What time was it? 

Carefully, he opened his eyes once more, nodding to himself when the sunlight wasn’t nearly so harsh. Glancing around, he let out a curious sound when he noticed Link wasn’t in the room—had he really slept for longer than Link? That was a first. 

Although, between Alice and his own loneliness, he hadn’t been sleeping nearly as well as he wanted to admit. Taking the puppy outside at obnoxious times of the night took its toll, it seemed—thank Hylia she had slept downstairs, immediately taking a liking to Hyrule. Not that the kid had complained when Ravio explained she needed to go out at least twice. 

When it wasn’t Alice, it was the sharp bite of loneliness that kept him up, his heart aching terribly for some company that was Hylian, and the townsfolk could only help so much, when he spent a little too long chatting with the clerks at stores. He didn’t want to keep them, however, and he wasn’t close enough to them to have dinner with them to soothe the loneliness. 

No wonder he had slept so long. 

He sat up with a yawn, sighing in content when the exhaustion that had clung to his bones had alleviated. His eyes flitted over to the door when it creaked open to reveal Link, a tray in his hands.

“You’re awake,” he said, an easy smile settling upon his lips, one which Ravio found himself mirroring without a second thought.

“Guess I slept in, for once,” Ravio said with a shrug. 

Link snorted, moving closer to place the tray on the bedside table. Ravio gasped in awe at the foods spread out on its surface: a bowl of fresh raspberries, fluffy pancakes, and a little pitcher of syrup, a glass of juice alongside it all. In the corner, a small glass vase sat, a vibrant yellow flower settled in its water. 

“You looked exhausted, so I figured I’d let you sleep in.” 

Ravio nodded, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Taking care of a puppy can be a bit tiring.” 

Link hummed. “One that energetic? I bet. Wild helped me prepare you a little something.” 

“And the flower?” Ravio asked, smirking when Link’s face became dusted with pink. He waited patiently as his partner moved the vase to the side so it sat on the bedside table. 

“That one was entirely me,” he admitted. “Something I found in Wild’s world.” 

Ravio reaches out to brush his fingers over the silky petals. “It’s beautiful, thank you.” 

Link smiled. “It means, ‘thinking of you,’” he said. 

Ravio paused, his hand over the petals. Warmth blossomed in his chest at his partner’s words, and a smile was on his face before he could hope to form a coherent thought. 

“You were thinking of me?” 

Link snorted. “Only the entire time I was gone.” 

Ravio cooed, grabbing Link’s hand to tug him closer into a loose embrace. “I was the same,” he said, squeezing his partner tightly for emphasis before releasing him. 

“Now, I believe a certain someone made me breakfast?”

Link chuckled, but nodded. “Dig in. It’s almost midday already.” 

Had he really slept in _that_ late? A glance at the window confirmed his suspicions. He couldn’t recall the last time he had slept in so late...

His gaze drifted over to the yellow flower as he ate, Link settling down on the edge of the bed to stare out of the window and occasionally snatch raspberries from his tray. An old memory nagged at him, one of the flower field only an hour’s walk away. A place they hadn’t visited in over a year, since Link had been too busy with helping him set up shop, and then he had been dragged off on yet another adventure to save the world. 

But they had time now, and the day would be perfect. Not to mention, he could get pictures for his gift if he borrowed Wind’s picto box. 

“Do you want to go to the field later?” Ravio asked once he had finished eating, setting the tray aside to give Link his full attention.

“The flower field?”

Ravio chuckled. “What other field is there?”

Link shot him a deadpan look, one Ravio couldn’t help but snort at. 

“Sorry. But it’s such a lovely day, and we haven’t been in so long...”

Link smiled, reaching down to take his hand. “I’d love to go, bun.”

Ravio smiled, squeezing Link’s hand in return. “Shall we go after I freshen up?” 

Link nodded. “Sounds good. The others went out to check for any incidents nearby, but Wind and Hyrule are still here with Alice, so she’ll be fine while we’re gone.”

Ravio hummed. At least he wouldn’t need to fret over Alice while they were gone—Hyrule seemed perfectly capable with her, and Wind had grilled Link for every detail about puppies the night before while they all sat in front of the fire. And, if Wind was still here, he wouldn’t need to steal the picto box—that would lead to less complications later, despite how excited the kid had been for the gift. Any mere mention of photos and both the kid and Wild seemed to lose their heads.

“What about Sheerow?” He asked, turning to search the other bedside table where he had left her the night before amongst her little nest. It was empty. 

“She left to watch over the others. I asked her to on the off-chance they end up lost.” Link snickered, and Ravio couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Just the two of us, then?” 

Link smiled, laughter dying off even as mirth still sparkled in his eyes. “Just like old times.”

*

Wind had been more than eager to give him the picto box when Ravio knelt beside him to ask. He and Hyrule had been rubbing Alice’s belly when Ravio had descended the steps, Link waiting on the sofa, a fond smile on his face as he watched them play. Thankfully, Wild had cued Wind in on the gift idea, so the picto box had already been cleared of older photos. Wind had warned him of the twelve-photo limit as he had pressed it into his hands, before shooting Link a glance. 

“Go make him happy,” he had said, offering Ravio a bright, toothy smile before he pushed him towards the door. Link had followed quickly, oblivious to Wind’s words as they began the track towards the flower field. Ravio had stuffed the picto box into one of his dozens of pockets, grateful the device was small enough to fit. 

The afternoon was quiet. Cool air brushed at their faces, but it wasn’t nearly as cold as some of the places Ravio had lived before. Not even Link shivered, the sun’s rays that poured down on a cloudless day more than enough to keep him warm. Birds chirped pleasantly as they made their way through the skeletal forest, the deciduous trees bare of their lush leaves. Squirrels skittered about the bare branches, chittering to one another above them and sending birds fluttering away in an angry fluff of feathers and loud squawks. Ravio watched them with a chuckle, but his gaze lingered on the finger-like branches.

Would the flowers even be blooming, at this time of the year? Ravio certainly hoped so, but a part of him feared the field would be barren and dry. Spending the day with Link would still be more than enough for him, but he had been so eager to recreate their spring visits to the field…

As though sensing his unease—or perhaps just being sappy—Link took his hand, rubbing his thumb along Ravio’s knuckles absentmindedly as he took in the forest around them. Ravio smiled, any fluttering nerves settling. Even if there wasn’t a single flower, they would still have a delightful day out, so long as they were together. 

But then they pushed through the final few bushes blocking their path and the field spanned out before them in all its glory. 

Winter flowers shimmered under the sun, whites, yellows and blues filling the field.

Ravio smiled, excitement bubbling within him at the new flowers now spread out before him. Spring brought about a rainbow of colours in the field, purples, reds and oranges forming a fiery ocean. Winter’s flowers were cooler, as though to imitate the weather, but still beautiful. They brought about a sense of peace to his heart with their simple colours.

They walked along the trail, between the waist-high sea of flowers that spanned out for over a mile. Ravio reached out to run his hand over the tops of the flowers ever so gently, wary of damaging the fragile petals. He closed his eyes for a moment, relishing in the warm hand in his, and the silky petals under his fingers. His own personal safe haven, with both who and what he loved around him. 

In the distance, the ancient oak tree stood in all its glory. Its branches had been stripped bare of their leaves months ago, when the weather began to cool. It gave the tree an eerie appearance, despite the warm memories surrounding it. 

His eyes widened as an idea struck him and he paused. Link stopped with him, turning curiously, a brow raised.

“We should take a picture!” Ravio suggested, plucking the picto box from the folds of his cloak. 

Link rolled his eyes fondly, but a smile played upon his lips. “Sure.”

Ravio beamed, leaning closer into Link’s space. They turned so the tree sat behind them in all its glory, rows upon rows of flowers spread out beneath it. They danced lazily in the wind as Ravio angled the picto box. Wind had given him a quick run-down on how to use the thing, but he hadn’t had the time to practice. 

He pressed down on the switch, grimacing when the box shook in his hands. Plucking the photo out to inspect it, he shook his head. Link snorted as he eyed off the blurry photo. 

“Nice try, bun.” 

Ravio pouted, reaching out to wrap an arm around Link’s shoulders before he could move on, determined to get a good photo for his present. He held the box tightly this time, his smile widening further as the photo came out cleanly. 

“Got it!” 

Link had been in the middle of rolling his eyes, a fond smile on his lips. Ravio faced the lens, a grinning as he leaned into his partner’s space. He had captured the ocean of flowers behind them, their pale colours making it seem as though they were amongst clouds. The oak tree twisted and towered behind them in all its glory. 

It was perfect. 

Link hummed appreciatively. “It looks good.” 

Ravio grinned, tucking the photos away in the box, slipping it into his pocket before he took Link’s hand again. He began to walk, Link matching his pace without a second thought. The tree rested in the centre of the field, a good fifteen minutes away. The field itself spanned out for a mile or so, once having been farmland before nature herself had taken it back. 

Link reached down to pluck a pale purple pansy from the ground. He twisted it between his fingers thoughtfully, a fond smile on his face.

“Here.” Link passed him the flower, looking away from his eyes as his cheeks became dusted with pink. “Four’s been teaching me flower meanings...”

Ravio took the gift with a smile, staring into the purple petals with adoration in his eyes. Had Link been learning them... for him?

“Purple pansies are usually reserved for those who are special to you,” Link continued, rubbing the back of his neck as his face turned a deeper pink.

Ravio blinked, before a fond smile worked its way onto his lips. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.” He leaned closer to press a kiss to Link’s cheek in thanks. Reaching up, he tucked the flower behind his ear. It settled without a fuss, much to his delight. 

Now, he needed to return the favour: they could be matching, that way. Ravio eyed off the flowers along the edge of the trail thoughtfully, dismissing the smaller ones that wouldn’t work. His eyes locked onto a brilliant blue flower, similar to the one Link had given him both this morning and moments ago. Another pansy, perhaps?

He reached down, plucking it from a cluster of similar flowers. Link remained oblivious, distracted by the dozens of other flowers scattered about his side of the field. Turning it over, he admired the royal blue petals with a nod. It would match the purple on in his own hair, the flowers the same except for their colours.

Ravio tapped Link on the shoulder, waiting for his attention before he held out the blue flower with a grin. Link blinked, taking the proffered gift curiously.

“What does this one mean?”

Link hummed, turning his gaze to the sky as he thought. “Well, it’s a pansy, too.”

So, he had been right in his assumption then. They _would_ match.

“Blue usually means loyalty and honesty,” Link said, finally. He looked back down as the soft petals, admiring the colours. “It’s beautiful.”

Ravio grinned. He took the flower from Link’s hand, reaching over to brush his hair aside and tuck it behind his ear. “Then it’s perfect for you.”

Link looked down, pink on his cheeks and a smile on his lips. “Thanks,” he murmured, hand hovering over the flower in his hair. His eyes widened and he turned back to Ravio.

“Oh, Four’s also been teaching me to make crowns.”

Ravio gasped, excitement bubbling in his chest and lighting up his eyes. “Really?”

They had tried to make crowns before, but the results had been… poor. If Link had someone teaching him, then they could try again, hopefully with better results. He had always wanted to make a flower crown for his partner, but no one in town knew how.

Link nodded, squeezing Ravio’s hand subconsciously in his excitement. “We can try again, if you want?”

“Yes!”

Link beamed. “Okay, so we’ll need smaller flowers, since that’s all I’ve worked with so far. Try keep the stems attached like this.” He paused them, bending down to pluck a daisy from the field. Link showed him the few inches of the stem he had left.

Ravio committed it to memory, before nodding. “We might need to…” He held their clasped hands up, before gesturing to the field. They couldn’t collect flowers with only one hand, and it would take too long if they tried to work together.

Link huffed, mulling it over. He nodded, as reluctant as it looked—Ravio felt the same, but this way they could collect flowers quickly and come back together sooner.

“Meet back at the tree?”

Link hummed his assent, and Ravio squeezed his hand before letting go.

“I’ll finish before you,” he said with a smirk.

Link narrowed his eyes. “If you really think you’ll beat me…”

Ravio snorted, but counted it as a win when the competitive spark shone in Link’s eyes. It worked every time.

They split up, Link taking the left side of the field and Ravio taking the right. Pushing aside the wall of flowers, Ravio began to search for any that were appropriately sized. The easiest were the daisies, clusters popping up every few feet. He collected a dozen of the gentle white flowers, holding the bundle in one hand and using the other to keep pushing past the taller flowers. He eyed off a lone white lily, admiring its elegant petals, when he noticed the batch of purple crocuses, hidden partially by another cluster of daisies. Their soft, purple petals framed the stamen, much like a tiny cup. Ravio knelt down by the flowers, a fond smile tugging at his lips at their colour, so similar to the dye Link had gotten in his hair. It would be perfect.

He pulled out his knife, carefully slicing the stem, wary of ruining the beautiful flower—daisies lived in abundance, but he had yet to see more purple crocuses. The knife slipped through the stem smoothly, and he placed the flower in the bundle of daisies he had in his hand. That should be more than enough, right?

Well, they were hundreds of flowers they could sift through, should they need more for the crowns. Straightening, he pocketed the knife and turned his eyes to the oak tree that towered above the flowers. He picked his way through the field and back towards the trail. As much as he wanted to collect half a dozen different flowers to weave together into a beautiful crown, their last attempt had gone _awful_ , and Link had requested smaller flowers, rather than the elegant lilies and hyacinths that had thick stems. He wanted it to work, this time. Otherwise, the picto box may as well have stayed with Wind.  
Ravio sighed in relief as he pushed through the final flowers, flicking away the ones that clung to his cloak and dusting himself of pollen with his free hand. He huffed when he noticed Link already leaning against the tree, staring out over the fields with a bundle of white flowers in one of his hands. His arms were crossed, but a content smile played on his lips.

Ravio could take the loss if it meant seeing his partner happy. Even if he had to deal with the inevitable snide remarks that would greet him.

Link turned to him as he neared the towering tree, its thick bough easily thrice the size of both him and Link side by side. He hadn’t found any information on the tree’s age, but it had to be hundreds, if not thousands, of years old. Looking up now, he felt incredibly small beside the tree. Link had once told him of a taller tree, in Wild’s Hyrule, one that never went dormant, and had spoken to the Heroes as they entered the forest.

What Ravio would give to see such a tree.

“I win,” Link called out, that stupid, yet adorable, smirk on his face as he moved forward to meet him.

Ravio heaved out an exaggerated sigh, as though the defeat weighed him down—of course, he had only made the bet to cheer Link up. Not that his partner needed to know the ulterior motive.

“So, what’s the prize?” Link asked, eyes sparkling with mirth.

Ravio rolled his eyes, placing a hand to his chin in thought. “How about…” He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Link’s shoulders and squeezing tightly. Link returned the gesture automatically, and Ravio rested his head over his shoulder, taking in the comforting weight. He waited until Link pulled away first, as he always did—he would never deprive his partner of comfort, and he loved the long embraces.

“I got mostly daisies.” Link showed off the two dozen or so daisies he had. “And a couple of yellow pansies I came across.”

Ravio nodded, smiling fondly at the familiar sight of the pansies.

“Same here, but I got this instead.” He tugged the crocus loose from the bundle, offering it to Link to admire.

“A crocus.” Link nodded approvingly, twisting the stem between his fingers.

“I only saw a few, and it reminded me of your hair,” Ravio said, reaching out to poke at the lock.

Link smiled faintly at the flower. “Crocuses are a symbol of hope and new beginnings, since it usually blooms at the end of winter. I guess these ones were a few weeks early.”

Warmth bloomed in Ravio’s chest at the meaning, and he gazed down at the flower between Link’s fingers as though seeing it for the first time.

“The purple one in particular usually means pride, or success, though,” Link added, passing it back to Ravio.

Ravio hummed as he took the flower. “I guess I was meant to find it, then, since I _am_ quite a successful person. I have my own business, my own house—”

“Technically, it’s my house,” Link cut in, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

“And,” Ravio continued, ignoring the words, “I have the best partner in the world.” 

Link made a choked sound, his face a deep red when Ravio turned to him. He sputtered, giving up on words to lean into Ravio’s space, hiding his face in his shoulder. Ravio chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and waiting patiently. 

“Shut up,” Link murmured after a moment.

“Never,” Ravio said. Telling the world was nice, but telling his partner was infinitely more important to him—he refused to let Link forget how much he meant to him. 

And, he got to make him blush, which in itself was a delight. 

“Shall we make those flower crowns?” Ravio prompted when Link made no move to leave the crook of his neck.

Link mumbled something, to which Ravio chuckled. 

“Can’t hear you, love.” 

Link huffed, leaning back—Ravio took pride in how his face was still dusted lightly with pink. 

“Okay.” 

Ravio let him be, knowing better than to tease him too much over it—he didn’t want _another_ silent treatment. Link could be downright dedicated when he put his mind to it. 

They put their bundles of flowers into a single pile and settled down on the grass. Link plucked out a few, slowly weaving them together so Ravio could note the technique. 

“So down, up and over?”

Link nodded. “Exactly. Just be gentle, otherwise you’ll break the stems and have to start again.”

Ravio tried it for himself, pouting when the first flower fell unceremoniously for the floor. 

“A bit tighter than that, bun. Tight enough to hold, but not to snap.”

His second one snapped, naturally. He thanked Hylia he loved Link’s laugh when it rang out for longer than he felt necessary. 

Finally, after a good half hour, they had managed to create circlets that certainly weren’t worth the title of crown. Link’s seemed significantly more polished than Ravio’s own, but it was clear he hadn’t had much experience either. 

But, the crowns held, and the daisies hadn’t been too crumpled by their clumsy hands—not nearly as badly as last time, at least—so Ravio counted it a success. 

He paused Link before his partner could place the crown on his head, however. 

“We need a before and after,” he explained, drawing the picto box from his pocket. Of course, he couldn’t mention the ulterior motive. He needed as many pictures as he could get for Link’s gift, and they only had so much time together. Hopefully, Wild was upholding his promise to get pictures with his upgraded slate while they were out.

Link rolled his eyes, but leaned closer without complaint, waiting for Ravio to take the picture. Ravio wrapped his arm around Link’s shoulder, resting their heads together to show off the flowers tucked behind their ears. 

Link hummed approvingly when he managed a good picture first try, eyeing it off with fondness shining in his eyes. 

“Now,” Ravio said, catching Link’s attention before he drifted off into his mind. For a hero, he could get distracted so easily. 

Ravio plopped the flower crown over Link’s head, straightening it until it sat perfectly. His partner did the same for him, giving a gentle nod when it was done. They leaned in closer so Ravio could take another picture, the sun’s evening rays catching the tips of the daisies, setting them alight in a white glow. 

Ravio gasped as an idea hit him, lowering the picto box. He shuffled backwards so he sat against the tree, the sun hitting his face as it had the daisies in his hair, a golden glow settling upon him. Link followed when he patted the spot beside him, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“Trust me,” was all Ravio said, shifting closer and taking his hand. Link twined their fingers together subconsciously, and a soft smile tugged at Ravio’s lips at the gesture.

He took the picture, their linked fingers just visible at the bottom. The sun bathed them in a warm glow, giving a magical feel to the photo as he had hoped.

Link stared at the picture for a long moment, tracing lines over the golden glow in thought.

“Can you take a second? I’d... like to take one with me.”

Ravio’s heart warmed at the thought of Link wanting to take a photo with him, even if he had been taking the photos for a similar reason. Most would go into the gift, but he planned on having at least one framed.

Although, Link had questioned his idea. A smirk fell upon his lips with ease and he raised a hand to his chin, humming in thought. “I don’t think so. They’re all for me.”

Link sputtered, opening his mouth to argue when Ravio waved him off with a laugh.

“Just messing with you,” he said, before Link could snatch the picto box and take it for himself. “Come here.”

Link huffed petulantly, but did as told, eager to get a second photo to take with him when he had to leave again.

The second photo came out better than the first, Ravio’s eyes lit up with mirth, and Link had settled for a softer smile. They seemed radiant, both under the sun’s glow and in each other’s company.

Link took the photo, gazing down at it fondly for a long moment. Ravio waited patiently, content to bath in the warmth of the sun and Link. Eventually, Link passed it back so he could safely store it away in the picto box for later.

“Thanks, Ravi.” Link smiled at him appreciatively, and Ravio found he could only return it brightly, no snarky words coming to mind. He couldn’t tease genuine happiness, after all.

Ravio leaned back, his eyes slipping shut, content to sit with his partner for as long as they needed. Link nudged him in the side instead, and he hummed curiously. 

“The sun’s setting,” he said, casting a glance at the twisting branches above.

Ravio blinked as understanding dawned on him, but Link finished before he could say anything.

“Can we climb up like old times?” 

Ravio nodded quickly. How he hadn’t thought of it himself, he hadn’t a clue. It had become a tradition of sorts, for them to climb the ancient oak and settle down on one of its mighty branches, watching the clouds roll by, or the sun sink into the horizon and paint the sky with its flaming colours.

The perfect time for another photo.

They clambered up the tree, Link going up first, the flower crown now resting along his wrist to prevent it from falling. Ravio followed suit once Link had settled onto their usual branch: one of the lower ones, long and thick enough to carry their weight, but high up enough for them to see the fields past the forest—to see the horizon without anything blocking them.

He eased himself up onto the branch, a sliver of panic slashing at his stomach when he began to wobble. Link caught him, thankfully. Ravio offered him a relieved smile, allowing himself to be pulled closer and into Link’s side. A sigh of content left his lips, and he all but melted into the one-armed embrace. The sun crashed into the horizon before them, sending streaks of fiery orange up into the blue sky. They stretched out like golden fingers, and Ravio watched in awe as they turned a deeper red, before fading to purple further out. 

Reflexively, Ravio pulled out the picto box, fingers moving before his mind caught up to him. He almost dropped the device, earning another bark of laughter from his partner as another blurry photo appeared, much to his dismay.

“Got too excited.” Ravio pouted, dragging Link closer. He took a photo, grinning at the swirling tendrils of purple behind them. 

But... it could be better. 

He twisted, turning around in one swift movement so the sunset was behind him. 

“What are you doing?” Link asked, and Ravio could imagine how his face must be screwed up in confusion. 

“I want to capture the sunset behind us,” Ravio explained, waiting for Link to follow suit. As expected, he needn’t ask, his partner following without any more questions. They linked fingers as Ravio held out the picto box, capturing the swirls of fire behind them, leaving their frames lined with gold. He then held the camera higher, determined to capture as much of the glowing fields below them in a second picture—this gift had to be perfect.

Link rolled his eyes, but shifted so that a gap spread between them, the glowing flowers now easily visible. Ravio hummed appreciatively, capturing the image of the two of them above the field of flowers, part of the sunset behind them and their fingers twined together on the branch. Perfect. 

He set the picto box to the side, in the centre of the thick branch where it wouldn’t fall, turning them back around to face the sunset again. They only had five more photos, and Ravio had to do his best to make them count. He could take more once they returned back home, but for now he could only store so many within it, and Wind had been adamant on him not storing _any_ photos inside his pockets. He hadn’t explained _why_ , but the Sailor had shuddered upon being asked. 

A chilled breeze brushed through their clothes as the sun sank further into the horizon, any warmth on the land slinking away with it. Link shivered, letting out a noise of displeasure. Ravio snorted, earning himself a half-hearted glare. He began to tug his scarf out, lengthening one end carefully.

“See, if you wore pants you wouldn’t always be so cold,” he teased, a cheeky grin pulling at his lips as Link scoffed, wrapping his free arm around himself. 

“Technically, you’re not meant to wear pants with this.” He flicked his long tunic for emphasis, and Ravio raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? And who told you that?”

Legend huffed, mumbling something about a, “very aggressive shopkeeper.” 

Ravio hummed disbelievingly, but his scarf was at the perfect length, now. A few inches remained on his side, the other now stretching over a metre. He shifted closer, reaching out to wrap the other end of his scarf around Link’s neck, ignoring the confused noise he was met with. When the scarf was secured around his partner’s neck, he wrapped an arm around Link’s shoulders and drew him into his side to share his warmth. 

Link sighed appreciatively as warmth spread over him.

“Thanks, bun.” 

Ravio smiled fondly, squeezing his shoulder instead of answering. Link all but melted into the embrace, resting his head in the crook of Ravio’s neck when another cool breeze pressed at them. 

With the warm weight pressed against his side, Ravio wasn’t surprised when he began to doze off, only the soft sound of Link’s snores bringing him back to the present. He barely held back a gasp, fumbling for the picto box before Link could wake and ruin his chances. 

The picture of Link sleeping soundly in’s his side would have to be a personal one. Perhaps he could find a frame in town for this one? He was one of the few people Link truly let his guard down around, but his partner looked truly at peace when asleep. None of his memories plagued him, and any lingering lines on his face, few as they were, smoothed out completely. The first time he had been lucky enough to see it, he had wished he had a way to capture the moment—cameras were expensive, reserved only for the richest of folks.

Finally, he had captured it. 

Ravio left him for a while, content to watch the last few minutes of sunset, a deep purple akin to the colour of his cloak stretching out above them. Stars began to wink to life in the absence of light, sprinkled out across the sky like glittering diamonds. 

Behind them, the moon began to rise, only the crescent visible, yet still determined to shine brightly. It sent streaks of pale silver across the field, illuminating the white flowers in a cold glow as the darkness stretched out underneath them. He would need to wake Link before it became too late—not to mention his own fatigue clinging to his eyelids. 

As he was shifting to shake Link awake, his eyes caught the golden lights below him, floating about lazily in clusters above the flowers and across the trail. The lights twinkled like glistening snowflakes under the sun’s light.

Fireflies. 

Hundreds of the insects fluttered about, leaving a gentle glow over the trail they had come from and disappearing into the forest. He shook Link quickly, determined for him to see the sight for himself—and perhaps to ensure the sight was real. It had been so long since he had seen the bugs.

Link grumbled discontentedly, rubbing at his eyes as he came back to the conscious world. 

“Ravi, what...” he trailed off as his eyes settled on the sight. “Oh,” he breathed, eyes wide, twinkling in the light of the stars and fireflies. 

Ravio hummed his agreement. “I didn’t want you to miss this.”

“They’re beautiful.” 

Smiling, Ravio nudged Link, taking back the end of his scarf before scooting closer to the trunk of the tree to climb back down. Once Link had joined him on the ground, he wrapped it around his neck once more, then twined their fingers together, warming Link’s hands up as he always did—there were perks to being naturally warm. 

Ravio moved first, Link too awestruck, rooted to the spot as he admired the fireflies. 

“Haven’t you seen them on your journeys?” Ravio asked, tilting his head curiously. Surely, Link had seen them in other eras?

Link hummed. “Once, in Wild’s Hyrule. We didn’t have time to admire them, though.” 

He hadn’t had the time to appreciate the magical creatures? Ravio’s heart hurt at the thought, but he could change that now. He pulled Link closer to the clusters of fireflies, some flitting out of the way as they passed. 

Link’s eyes twinkled with wonder as they passed by the glittering fireflies, and he reached out hesitantly towards the closest group.

“It’s almost like you could touch the stars,” he murmured.

Ravio tutted, snatching his hand away from the fireflies before he could touch them. “Careful, dear. You’ll scare them off.” 

Link smiled sheepishly, pulling his hand back to his side. “Sorry, I just—” He gestured widely to the fireflies surrounding them.

“I know,” Ravio said, squeezing his hand reassuringly. The first time he had seen them, he had been but a child, back in Lorule. He had raced around, chasing the tiny groups of stars until his mother scolded him for scaring them. Not many of the creatures survived in his world, but Hyrule seemed to have them at any time of year, oddly enough—not that he could complain, when they spread around the house in swarms. How Link had managed to miss them, Ravio hadn’t a clue.

“Just watch.” He nodded towards another cluster of glittering fireflies, watching as they dappled the ground in golden light, as though to light their path for them.

As they trekked back down the trail, Link’s head whipped around constantly, taking in each and every firefly they passed by. Ravio couldn’t help but watch fondly, sparing glances for the fireflies when Link pointed out particular ones. He couldn’t recall the last time his partner had seemed so young, so carefree, but it left a smile upon his face and warmth spreading through his chest. 

They stopped outside their house at Ravio’s request. The fireflies pooled around their house, much to his delight, and he still had a few more photos left—some by the fire later would be _perfect_ for his gift. Turning them around, he wrapped an arm around Link’s shoulders, resting his head against his partner’s. The photo came out beautifully, the glow of their house behind them on one side, and the silver of the stars and gold of fireflies sparkling in the darkness on the other. 

Wind’s picto box was _amazing_.

*

That night, Ravio returned the picto box to Wind, discarding the blurry photos (Wild had taken them, mentioning that people would buy them in his Hyrule, though he wasn’t certain why they would want such awful pictures) and spreading the others out on the kitchen counter, proudly admiring them with Wild at his side while Link prepared for bed. The one his partner had requested to take had been set to the side. Tomorrow, Ravio could buy a couple frames. One for himself, and one so that the photo would remain intact while Link was adventuring. 

Wild then spread out his own photos he had collected over the few hours they were gone. The new feature on his slate was astounding, producing immaculate photos in such life-like quality, Ravio found himself a little jealous of its capabilities. Only a little, since it worked in his favour. 

He collected the photos with an appreciative smile, offering Wild a quick embrace—nothing too long, those were reserved solely for his mentor, it seemed. The photos were tucked away in a box neatly, which was then hidden in one of the lower cabinets behind some wooden salad bowls—Link would never look there. He could work on putting the gift together once his partner had been whisked away once more. For now, he headed up to bed, fatigue clinging to his bones but his mind alight with ideas. 

Only a few minutes later, he had changed for bed, his cloak hanging on the back of the door. He gave Sheerow a gentle scratch on the head, smiling when she leaned into the touch even in her sleep. They could catch up in the morning.

Link had already drifted off on his side of the bed, the long day catching up to him. Ravio stretched out beside him, gently pulling him closer to hold against his chest, smiling when a content sigh left Link’s lips and he didn’t wake. Despite his exhaustion, Ravio found he couldn’t fall asleep for some time, his mind racing with ideas for Link’s gift, leaving him too giddy to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this chapter to my lovely partner!!


	8. Guilt (Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind is hurt, and Legend can't help but blame himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit of self-deprecation, just a warning.

The fire crackled before him, spitting embers into the cool night air to twinkle amongst the thousands of stars above. Legend sat crossed-legged, his head in one hand as he gazed into the flames vacantly. The warmth poured over him, but he couldn’t feel it past the icy guilt that gnawed at his chest and left him numb. His eyes flicked up, looking past the dancing flames towards the still body across the clearing. Another slash from guilt’s claws across his chest, and he quickly looked down with a wince.

Hyrule kneeled by Wind’s side, his hands held over his chest where the spear had entered, glowing a soothing pink as he knitted the flesh back together at a painstakingly slow pace. Had it not been for Hyrule’s magic, Wind wouldn’t have survived—the half a potion they had had left had done little to save him when Legend poured it down his throat, his other hand pressed over the oozing wound, but it had been enough to keep him alive while Hyrule made his way over. They had moved off of the battlefield since, each one of them cringing at Wind’s soft whimpers every time he was jostled.

Even while asleep, Wind’s face was scrunched up in pain—Legend couldn’t blame him, but the guilt still flared to life each time he saw the grimace on the kids face.

Warriors had taken the role of comfort with ease, settling down behind Wind and pulling his head into his lap, gently running his fingers through his hair. The gesture helped, alleviating the pain on Wind’s face, if only slightly.

Legend’s gut twisted and he tore his eyes away from the sight again. Wind had been hurt, had almost _died_ , and it was all his fault. He never should have left the kid alone, shouldn’t have chased after that stray moblin and left Wind’s back open.

He should have been better. But he hadn’t, and Wind had gotten hurt because of his recklessness. It was Legend who had put the pained grimace on the kid’s face—Hylia, he may as well have sent that spear through his chest.

Legend slumped further in shame, hiding half of his face with his hand and keeping his eyes averted from the other’s gazes—not that they had spared him a glance since setting up in this clearing. They had to know he was at fault here.

The thought had him biting his lip as nerves crashed into the guilt, leaving his chest buzzing unpleasantly. All he wanted was one of Ravio’s warm embraces to soothe the nauseating guilt that pressed against his chest, but they weren’t in his world anymore, and his plush couldn’t help, not with something that burned this deep. All he wanted was to talk to his partner about this, to get it off of his chest and receive the reassurances he knew he would get despite how undeserving he was.

But Ravio couldn’t be here.

He couldn’t ask Warriors, because Wind was practically his brother, more so than Legend himself could ever hope to be, and he had let the kid get hurt. Hyrule was too busy healing, and he had never confided in Four over something like this—the thought left nerves churning in his gut. And, what if Four agreed that this was his fault? What if he _hated_ him for it? He had only just gained Four’s friendship—he couldn’t lose it so soon.

He had no one. 

The thought had him curling up, drawing a knee to his chest and hunching over it. He truly was alone in this—and the realisation crushed him, because he had hoped to never feel this way again. And yet, he had brought this upon himself. 

A heavy sigh fell from his lips at the futility of the situation, drawing the attention of Wild and Four from where they kneeled by the cooking pot, both raising an eyebrow curiously. His heart clenched, as though a meaty fist had taken hold of it without mercy, and he offered them as impassive of a look at he could. They couldn’t know he felt guilty about this, or they would berate him for pitying himself, and he couldn’t bear the thought of trying to handle their scolding right now, lest he shut down—and those were never a good experience, but he could hide it under the guise of a silent treatment.

But then Four’s face twisted curiously, a spark of _something_ shining in his eyes—whether it was concern or rage, Legend couldn’t tell. But, he knew he had to get away before Four said something, because even if he wasn’t mad, Warriors certainly had to be, and the man wouldn’t be oblivious to his plight if Four brought it up.

“I’m going to get firewood,” Legend said, standing and brushing non-existent dirt from his tunic. Ignoring the stack of wood that they already had, Legend turned away from the others, knowing none of them would follow him—he wasn’t the first to use the excuse, after all.

Legend stalked away, shoving aside the branches encasing the clearing with more force than necessary, fuelled by anger aimed only at himself. Shadows engulfed him as he left the warm glow of the fire, chilled air nipping at his skin. He wrapped his arms around himself, both to comfort and to retain heat.

Dozens of thick branches lay strewn across the forest floor, as though begging to be picked up and used, but Legend only ignored them, moving farther away from camp until the glow of the flames couldn’t be seen and the soft murmurs had long-since faded into nothing. He slowed when the cricket’s song filled the air and he had only the moon’s light to guide him, silver shards scattered across the trail as though to lead him.

Legend paused when the canopy split open above him, moonlight pouring down onto the crystal-clear water of a small pond. Mossy rocks lined the pool, and ferns rose up along the edges as though to curl around the water. He settled down on a rock free of the plants, gazing down into the smooth water, only to sneer with disgust when he was met with his own reflection. Raising a hand, he swiped at the water, nodding to himself when his reflection became as distorted and imperfect as he felt.

A sigh fell from his lips and he slumped over, eyes vacant as he stared into the ripples. He had let everyone down again. First, it had been his awful attitude that had almost torn the group apart; now, he had gotten Wind hurt.

Some hero he was. 

The thought left him wincing, and his eyes burned with budding tears. But he refused to cry, not when he had gotten himself into this mess, when he had no one else to place the blame upon.

How good of a hero was he if he kept ruining things, if he let another hero get hurt? 

If only Ravio were here. His arms had always felt like home, even before they were partners—although, he had refused to admit it at the time—and Legend needed that now more than ever. It had only been a week since they had left his world and already, he wanted to see his partner again. Why had Hylia chosen someone so _needy_ to be her hero? Someone so _stupid_?

A shaky sigh left his lips and he reached up to rub angrily at his eyes, cursing himself for being so weak as to cry. Cool air brushed against his skin, curling around him as his arms did as though in an attempt to comfort him—and he nearly scoffed at the thought. As if nature would care about _him_.

He flinched when he heard something past the gentle rustling of the leaves. Dirt crunched under the foot of _something_ , followed by the snap of a branch from behind him. Lowering a hand to his sword, he narrowed his eyes, peering into the darkness only to scowl when the shadows prevented him from seeing what lurked beyond the bushes. He rolled his eyes when he heard the annoyed grunts he would recognise anywhere.

“What are you doing here, Old Man?” The words fell from his lips before he could stop himself, and he fell back upon his old mask of sarcasm. Although, it would be easier than to be vulnerable before such a venerated hero. 

Time said nothing, ignoring his words in favour of pushing past the bushes to stand before him. His eye raked over Legend’s form, as though searching for flaws—flaws he would have no difficulty finding.

Legend bit his lip, turning away with a huff. Had Time come here to lecture him, to tell him he had expected more from their Veteran, and that he was such a disappointment to the team? Had he come to tell him he had let them all down yet again, and that he needed to be better?

Time didn’t need to waste his breath, Legend already knew all of that and more.

But Time still said nothing, gesturing for him to make room on the rock before kneeling down beside him, leaving a sizeable gap between them. He watched the water introspectively, as though preparing the lecture for maximum effect.

Legend gulped, wincing when it came out audibly, shoulders rising as tension filled his muscles. If Time heard, he gave no indication he had, however. The man hummed, turning his gaze to the sky to watch the stars twinkle above them, a content smile on his lips.

What was he doing?

Legend averted his eyes when Time hummed again, worried the man would turn to him. He scowled when he was met with his smooth reflection once more, sneering down at his face as though it would solve his problems.

His hand twitched with the urge to swipe the water, but he couldn’t do so in front of Time—he didn’t need to appear more unhinged than they already thought him. 

“You know,” Legend’s eyes snapped up, but Time only had an eye for the stars above. “I was going to leave you out here by yourself, but I know what self-deprecation looks like, despite how hard you all try to hide it.”

Time’s words rendered him speechless despite how he desperately grasped for the words to defend himself. He gave up after a long moment had passed, and he couldn’t possibly hope to convince Time otherwise. How had the man even noticed? Legend hadn’t seen him nearby when he had been back at the fire, and none of the others had suspected a thing—at least, he hoped they hadn’t. Perhaps, he had been more obvious than he had originally thought.

“So.”

He flinched when Time turned to him, his eye narrowed and stern, as though daring him to try and escape.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Despite his usual quick-tongue, Legend found himself unable to answer. He looked away when Time’s knowing gaze became too much, cheeks turning red in shame as he stared down at the smooth surface of the water, distracting himself with the thousands of stars twinkling in its depths.

“Nothing. I’m fine,” he tried, hoping Time would let it go and leave him be. He didn’t want to deal with the inevitable lecture, not yet. 

Time hummed disbelievingly. “I’ve never known a content man to glare into his own reflection.”

Legend scowled, but Time had caught him red-handed. As much as he didn’t want to talk about it, perhaps getting it out would help. And, receiving the scolding he deserved from their leader would be enough for the others to leave him alone—no one ever bothered him after a lecture from Time regardless of how badly he messed up.

“It’s my fault Wind is hurt,” he admitted, fists clenching over the hem of his tunic subconsciously as he waited for the verbal lashing. When none came, he turned quizzically to Time, shoulders lowering out of reflex.

“Is it? You’ll have to enlighten me.” Time’s eye sparkled under the stars and Legend huffed. Fine, if it was what the Old Man wanted, he could explain. He doubted Time would leave him be until he did.

“I left him alone when I was meant to be watching his back, and now he’s hurt. He almost _died_.” Legend scoffed bitterly, crossing his arms and looking away as the guilt returned full-force. They _always_ watched one another’s backs, it was a silent agreement between them. Sure, each of them could hold their own in a battle, but there was strength in numbers. Legend knew that, and yet he had left Wind alone to chase after a sole moblin. Sure, it had been clutching a horn in its meaty fist, but they easily could have tackled reinforcements.

Time pursed his lips, taking a moment to think over his words. Legend tensed in anticipation of a scolding, flinching when Time turned back to him.

“Why don’t you tell me the full story, and then I’ll decide if you’re at fault.”

Legend made a face at the thought. What was the point in _that_?

“What more is there to say? I let him down.”

Time raised a hand to silence him and Legend shut his mouth, knowing better than to go against Time’s wishes. The man turned back to watch the stars as he thought, leaving Legend to simmer in his anxiety. Legend began to tap his knees nervously as he waited for Time to speak—a nervous habit he had picked up from Ravio. Despite his anticipation, he still flinched when Time turned back to him.

“I know how you feel.”

Legend frowned, a curious noise escaping him before he could stop it. “What do you mean?”

“I understand what it’s like to feel as though you’ve let everyone down.”

Legend barely held back a bark of laughter at that. When had the venerated Hero of Time let anyone down? Certainly not while they had been together. He had gained the respect of every other Hero with a single look, and had taken his role as their leader with stride. The man was strong, dependable; he was everything Legend wanted to be, and everything he could never hope to be.

How could he understand how Legend felt?

His confusion had to have shown on his face, for Time began to laugh, deep, bellowing laughter right from his chest that burst out into the still night air. Legend scowled, crossing his arms and looking away as pink dusted his cheeks. If Time had said that solely to embarrass him, he was about to experience Legend’s renowned silent treatment—and he could go for _months_ , if he felt it necessary.

“Sorry,” Time said, rubbing at his eye—was he seriously wiping a _tear_ away? Anger flared to life in his chest, and Legend narrowed his eyes, urging Time to hurry before he found a sword in his back.

“I know how you feel because I used to be the same, back when I was younger.”

Normally, Legend would have laugh at the Old Man sounding so much like the nickname they had given him, but he couldn’t help but linger on the first half of his sentence.

“You did?”

Time nodded, a wry smile on his lips. “I used to blame myself for every little thing, even when it wasn’t my fault. It helps no one though, Vet. Especially not yourself.”

Legend looked away at Time’s words when they hit a little too close to home.

“I learned how to deal with it, though. Malon helped guide me past that point in my life, and I could never thank her enough for her patience.”

Legend nodded absently. Ravio would do the same for him. The man had more than enough patience for the both of them.

“She showed me how to look at things from an outsider’s perspective, and it helped, truly. So, if you give me the full story, I can help decide whether or not it was truly your fault.”

Legend bit his lip. He knew it had to be his fault, despite Time’s reassuring words. Time may have been falsely blaming himself, but Legend _knew_ he was right. And, he didn’t like the thought of what would happen once Time realised the truth, too.

Time sighed, placing a hand over his shoulder. “Vet, I’m not going to lecture you, I promise. I think you’ve torn yourself down more than enough already, tonight.”

Legend sighed, but nodded. If Time wasn’t planning on lecturing him… even if he went against his word, he doubted the man would let him be until he spilled the rest of the story.

“We were fighting together when I saw a moblin running off. I was going to leave it, but then I saw the horn in its hand and I just… acted without thinking. I left Wind by himself and I couldn’t make it back in time to stop that lizalfos from putting a spear through him. It’s my fault he almost died, all because I left him alone,” he finished, looking away to scowl down at his reflection again. Here was the part where Time agreed he was an idiot, that it had been his fault for leaving the kid to fight alone.

“You should know by now that Wind can handle his own in a fight,” Time said, raising an eyebrow. Legend nodded quickly, his mind stuck on the fact that Time hadn’t lashed out at him for his ineptitude. Why wasn’t he yelling at him?

“The moblin had a horn to call for reinforcements?” Time continued, oblivious to his inner turmoil.

“Well, yeah but—”

“Reinforcements that could have taken us all out, with how exhausted and injured we were?”

Legend shrugged. Perhaps, but… “I should have been faster, then.”

Time raised an eyebrow, and Legend found himself blushing over how stupid the words sounded out loud. In his head, they had made sense, but under Time’s gaze...

“There was nothing you could have done to prevent it,” Time continued, a spark in his eye that showed he knew exactly what he was doing. He had to have been given the same treatment countless times by Malon.

“You couldn’t have predicted such an outcome, and I’m certain you wouldn’t have done so had you known he would be injured?” 

Legend shook his head quickly when Time raised an eyebrow.

“So, it’s not your fault.”

“Oh.” A shaky breath fell from his lips, and Time turned away respectfully when his eyes began to burn again. Legend smiled despite himself at the kind gesture, rubbing at his eyes before the tears could fall.

Time placed a comforting hand over his shoulder once more, squeezing reassuringly but not once tearing his gaze from the stars as he waited a long moment for Legend to collect himself.

“Come on, we should get back before they start to worry.”

Legend hummed, clearing his throat when _something_ caught there, taking Time’s hand when the man offered and falling into step behind him. Maybe he had been overthinking this whole thing—as much as he hated to admit it, Time’s words stuck to him. Wind had proven time after time that he was more than capable of taking care of himself, hence why Legend had raced after the moblin in the first place. He truly hadn’t expected a lizalfos to sneak up on the kid, not with his exceptional hearing.

A relieved sigh fell from his lips, the tension dropping from his shoulders. It wasn’t his fault.

Now, he just needed his heart to settle, but he knew it wouldn’t until he talked to Warriors. Until he was certain the man didn’t blame him.

When the glow of the flames filtered through the bushes, Legend slowed again, chewing his cheek as he eyed off Time’s shadowy form in front of him.

“Uh.” Legend winced. Nice start.

When Time turned back, nodding for him to continue, Legend found he couldn’t maintain eye contact. “I— thanks.”

Time smiled, reaching out to pat him on the shoulder.  
“Of course. Anytime. I want you to know you can always come to me if you feel this way. I’ll give you the truth, and I won’t judge, nor will I yell, I promise.”

If Legend’s eyes burned again at the supportive statement, he would never admit it. He could only offer Time a shaky smile, looking away after a moment when eye-contact became too much. Time got the message, turning and waving for Legend to follow as he parted the bushes back into the clearing they had made into camp. He ushered Legend in first before moving over to where Wild and Twilight sat, waving off their concerned words with grace. When Legend stood there, uncertain, Time shot him a glance sparkling with warmth—and something paternal, perhaps? He had seen the man send it towards the others, but he couldn’t recall ever having received it himself.

It left warmth pooling in his chest and he offered Time a nod in return, a faint smile tugging at his lips.

He turned back to where Wind still lay, Four having taken Hyrule’s place while their healer rested closer to the fire. Well, if Four was there too, he could kill two birds with one stone. Four’s reaction had left him nearly as unsettled as Warriors’, after all.

Legend joined them before he could talk himself out of it, stomach twisting nervously. There was only one way he could settle what still ailed his heart…

He only hoped the others would agree with Time’s words.

Taking in a deep breath to steel himself, Legend moved closer to sit down by Warriors’ side. The man shot him a strained smile, and Legend noted that his hands were clasped around one of Wind’s smaller ones. The kid finally looked at peace, any of the earlier pain had now dispersed under Hyrule’s healing spell. Had he not known better, Legend would have guessed he was only sleeping.

There was no point in stalling: that would only lead to more nerves and prolonged guilt, neither of which he wanted.

“I…” He trailed off, cursing himself. Why wouldn’t the words form?

Warriors and Four turned to him curiously, and more anxiety built up in his gut when he noticed Four had his hands clasped around Wind’s other hand, as Warriors did. Hylia, if they _were_ mad at him for this… he feared they may never speak to him again—and his stomach twisted into knots at the thought of _Warriors_ never speaking with him after tonight, when they had grown so close over the past few months. It would be like losing a brother.

No, he had to do this.

Another deep breath to steel himself, the nerves unravelling slightly as he breathed out—he still lowered his gaze when their piercing eyes became too much. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect him.”

He was met with curious sounds, and he looked up to see they had both tilted their heads, eyebrows furrowed as though mirroring one another—and the thought would have left him laughing if he wasn’t so terrified of their wrath.

“What do you mean?” Four asked softly.

Legend bit his lip, looking away when Warriors tried to meet his eyes. “If I hadn’t left him to go after that moblin, I could have protected him from _this_.” He waved over Wind’s unconscious form, eyes lingering on the thick bandages wrapped around his chest, peeking out from under his shirt.

Warriors tutted. “Are you blaming yourself for stupid things again?”

Legend blinked in surprise, looking up to see Warriors’ eyes sparkling with both mirth _and_ concern. Had he really been so see-through that Warriors had noticed this before?

“You don’t need to be sorry; we’re lucky you managed to get there in time to staunch the wound—you saved his life.”

“It’s not your fault,” Four added with a nod.

Relief tumbled into his chest, the chains of guilt torn from his heart at their words and leaving him slumping, now that his chest wasn’t laden with the weight. Thank Hylia, Time had been right.

“You’re sure?”

Warriors rolled his eyes, reaching out to draw him into his side, leaving one hand to hold onto Wind’s. “Stop that. You’re fine, I promise.”

Legend sighed in relief, shooting one last appreciative smile to Time. “Okay.”


	9. Longing (Sky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a month, and Legend misses his partner. Sky can share this sentiment.

He missed Ravio. It had been over a month since they had returned to his world, and every day away from his partner weighed down on him. The sensation had started out small, but only grew with vigour the longer he spent away from Ravio. They had switched worlds several times already, but none had left him at the doorstep of his cottage, much to his misery. 

He spent the nights by the fire, slowly sewing together the pillow strip by strip in an attempt to distract himself. One particular night in Wild’s Hyrule town had earned him a bag of stuffing, with which he could fill the pillow, once he had sewn enough. It had spurred him into action, determined to finish the gift before they next returned home, but every time he looked at the royal purple cloths, his heart ached.

Being in Warriors’ world only made it worse, some of his people having mentioned an ‘odd fellow in a purple bunny cloak,’ when they had asked for any recent sightings, which only tugged at his heartstrings, and he found he had to look away and leave one of the others to finish up the conversation, his mind drifting away, longing filling his chest. 

The hearty fire Wild had prepared only did so much for the miserable ache that had settled into his chest, and he couldn’t retrieve his plush this early into the night—despite having spoken to half of the group, he still found himself uncomfortable bringing the gift out around anyone besides Warriors. He knew this feeling wouldn’t go away on its own—it hadn’t the last time he had kept it to himself—and he only truly trusted one of them with this particular issue of his. 

It had been a while since he had properly vented anyway, and it would do him some good to get it out before he snapped again. 

After searching the group around him for the man and seeing no sign of his blue scarf anywhere, Legend twisted around to search the tree-line. There, half-hidden by the shadows, sitting against a tree. 

The perfect place for him to be comfortable enough to share without the others hearing. He thought nothing of where Warriors had settled: he often liked to keep a watch over the group. 

Nodding to himself, Legend left the warmth of the fire, moving over to where Warriors rested against a tree. His friend didn’t look over as he sat down, but Legend disregarded it; sometimes, Warriors would lose himself while searching the forest for hints of a threat.

“Hey, Wars.”

Warriors flinched, if only slightly—had they not grown so close, Legend would have missed it. Perhaps he should had been more obvious about his entrance. He couldn’t change it now, however. Turning, Warriors offered him a faint smile, one that seemed a little strained—though they were all on edge, Legend couldn’t blame him.

Silence fell over the two of them as Legend thought over how to vent. Warriors would understand, he always did. He needed to make sure he did it right, though. Otherwise, he would be stuck feeling worse than he had before.

A heavy sigh fell from his lips as the claws of longing made themselves known again, shredding at his ribs in an attempt to gain his attention, to tell him to hurry up and fix this.

“Do you mind if I vent?” he asked. Ravio had drilled into him that he needed to ask—it was second nature, at this point. It had made their relationship significantly smoother. 

Legend frowned when Warriors' shoulders rose and he winced, though it was difficult to see when he looked away and the shadows curled around his form like a blanket. 

“I... I’m sorry, I don’t think I can right now I’m…” He trailed off, running a hand through his hair with a tired huff.

Legend blinked, any longing washed away by waves of concern. He had never heard their Captain sound so uncertain, so fragile. Leaning closer, the concern only increased tenfold when the features of his friend’s face came into view. Darkness was smudged under his eyes, and he was biting his lip _harshly_ which he only ever did while under stress. 

How had he missed that? 

Hylia, Warriors wasn’t checking the perimeter, he had placed himself away from them so they wouldn’t worry. He had left to deal with this on his own—and the thought cut through Legend’s heart, that Warriors hadn’t thought to ask for help. If Warriors was willing to accept it, he would listen. He could shove aside his yearning for a bit. It was the least Warriors deserved after putting in so much effort to help him. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He shifted closer, but not enough to touch. While physical touch reassured him, it could potentially make Warriors feel more stressed out, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Warriors let out a sigh, one that seemed to come straight from his soul. He turned to look into the forest with narrowed eyes, watching for a long moment as though he was waiting for something. When nothing happened, he slumped back against the tree, keeping his gaze on the strand of grass he was tearing out of the ground.

“It’s just, being back in my world... there’s so many things that could go wrong, and I can’t stop thinking about them.” 

Legend frowned. Warriors hadn’t mentioned anything to him, and he hadn’t noticed him so stressed when they had been in his world before—though, he hadn’t really taken much notice of any of them besides Hyrule, back then. Had he been this way every time?

If so, they had let him down. Legend was determined to help this time, in any way he could.

“Talking will help, if you want to,” he offered, leaning back to make himself more comfortable against the tree—bark still dug into his back, but it was worth it to help his friend.

Warriors hummed uncertainly. “Are you sure? I don’t want to weigh you down with my own stuff, especially if you’re not feeling well.”

Legend scoffed, waving him off. “It’s fine. I’m just missing Ravio a bit. _You_ , on the other hand, look awful.”

Warriors nodded slowly, hand stilling from where he had been shredding grass. “It’s just… there’s so many hordes here, even after I saved Hyrule. What if we’re ambushed and we can’t keep everyone safe? Not to mention, _she’s_ here. Even if she’s still locked up somewhere, I can’t help but worry…”

Oh, _those_ kinds of worries. Legend had them in his own world, though certainly not to that degree. They had run into hordes before, but they had yet to be ambushed, and he had a good idea as to why none could sneak up on them—Wolfie’s heightened senses had saved them on more than one occasion.

“I can’t have any of your deaths on my hands,” Warriors continued, his voice but a whisper.

Legend winced at the mere thought of any of them dying. Sure, they had been injured, but potions and fairies had kept them going. If one of them…

No, he refused to entertain that thought. Warriors needed him to keep it together, right now.

“Then you won’t.”

Warriors gave a curious hum, turning to him with a raised brow.

“How can you know that?”

Legend smiled reassuringly. “You’re surrounded by eight of the most skilled fighters in Hyrule, not including yourself: we can hold our own in a battle, and we’ve all been ambushed before. Besides, Wolfie can smell the rot of a monster from miles away, so we can keep him around, if that’ll help?”

Twilight would kill him for offering on his behalf, but if it would help Warriors, he could deal with the scolding he’d inevitably receive later.

Warriors blinked, the words slowly seeping in through the stress. “Oh, right…”

Legend shrugged nonchalantly when Warriors looked away, embarrassed. He wouldn’t tease him for it, not when stress could take away rational thought—and what kind of awful friend would he be to make fun of Warriors when he was so vulnerable?

“But if Cia gets out, it could be disastrous…”

Legend tilted his head at the name, certain he had heard it somewhere. Perhaps in town, earlier? It didn’t matter, not right now.

“Well, you said she’s locked up, right?”

Warriors nodded, biting his lip. Legend hesitated, before placing a hand on his knee in an attempt to ground him—judging by the appreciative smile that was sent his way, it had worked.

“Is there magic involved?”

Another nod.

“Strong magic?”

“We gathered the strongest magicians in the land to reinforce her cell, but…”

“But you’re still worried?” Legend finished.

Warriors sighed bitterly. “I shouldn’t be, I know! I just can’t help it after everything she did.” He shot a glare to the ground, frustrated with himself.

Legend pursed his lips. If Warriors was _that_ concerned over the matter, then the rest of them should be, too.

“If it’ll help, we can set up a two-person watch overnight. That way if she _does_ attack, we’ll be more prepared.”

Warriors blinked, turning to scrutinise him. “You don’t think it’s stupid?”

Legend shrugged. “It’s best to never underestimate your enemy, even if it _is_ unlikely she’ll escape.”

Warriors nodded, a relieved smile gracing his lips. “Thanks for being so understanding.”

“It’s the least I could do,” Legend said. “I should have noticed sooner.”

“Don’t do that.” Warriors shot him a glare. “I didn’t ask for help when I could have.”

“Still, I want to do better next time. We’re _brothers_ , and I didn’t notice.”

Warriors shook his head. “You’ve done great.”

Legend smiled, squeezing his knee before leaning back only _slightly_ into Warriors’ space, just enough to be comforting without overwhelming. He had said his piece, now he could offer silent support as Warriors worked through the rest.

*

Warriors drifted over to bother Wind after a half hour, offering Legend an appreciative grin before he left, looking infinitely less burdened than he had only an hour ago. Legend watched him go with a faint smile gracing his lips, happy to have been able to help Warriors after the man had done so much for him. He would need to talk to Time about the new arrangements for watches, and Twilight about Wolfie, but that could wait until a little later. For now, he had to figure out a way to rid himself of the burning ache in his chest. He could only hope they would end up in his world soon enough, rather than leaving him without his partner’s light for another few months—the thought left him shuddering.

A sigh fell from his lips, and he eyed off his bag, closer to the fire. Perhaps he could snatch it then retreat back to the shadows? No, someone might seek him out and see. Someone he wasn’t comfortable with seeing his plush. That wouldn’t work.

His eyes drifted across the fire to where Sky sat, leaning against his own tree, a knee pulled up to his chest and a faraway look in his eyes. A look Legend was certain was reflected within his own eyes. Of course! Sky would be the _perfect_ person to talk to: the man was constantly talking about how much he missed his Zelda.

There was one problem: he had an _awful_ relationship with Sky.

He hadn’t meant to tease the man so much, but Sky was everything he wasn’t: the man never feared being open about his feelings, about how much he missed his partner, or asking for a hug when he was down. It felt as though he had been mocking him each and every time he had done as such, and as irritable as he had been back then, Legend had lashed out.

But… he didn’t really have anyone else to talk to about this save Time, and he didn’t want to hear about how Malon could lift cows _again_. So, Sky it was.

Legend could only hope the man didn’t despise him.

Before he could chicken out, Legend slinked over to where Sky sat, offering him a strained smile as he sat down at his side. Sky tensed up slightly, giving him a nod of acknowledgement before turning away. Legend bit his lip nervously at how uncomfortable the man was around him. He needed to fix this.

“Is everything okay?” 

Sky blinked in surprise, eyebrows shooting up as he gave Legend a look of disbelief. Legend couldn’t blame him—had he been Sky, he wouldn’t have expected such a thing either. 

After a long moment of searching his face for any sign of malicious intent, Sky sighed. “Just missing her...”

Legend hummed in understanding. “Do you... want to talk about it?”

Sky shot him a look. “Why, so you can make fun of me again?” 

Legend winced, cursing his past actions. Why had he been so awful?

“I’m sorry,” he said, maintaining eye contact with Sky despite how much he wanted to turn away—he needed Sky to know he was serious. 

“It was a shitty thing to do, and I’m sorry.” 

Sky paused, as though the answer was unexpected. Legend waited patiently, a part of him worried Sky would refuse his apology and stalk off—it would be justified, but Hylia, would it hurt. 

“It’s not okay,” Sky began, turning to ponder his words. Legend winced, nodding slowly. 

“But I’ll accept your apology. You weren’t yourself, I can see that now. Personally, I like this Legend better.” 

“I...” how was he meant to reply to _that_? He swallowed thickly, nodding. “Thank you.” 

Sky hummed, his shoulders lowering as the tension fell from them—tension Legend had caused, and the thought had him cursing himself all over again. 

“We haven’t been in my world for a couple months, now,” Sky began, leaning forward to rest his chin over his knee, gazing into the fire wistfully.

They hadn’t, Legend realised. He hadn’t taken much notice, but it had been well over two months since they had visited Skyloft, and they had only spent a single night with Sky's Zelda before they had had to rush off to take out a horde of black-blooded monsters.

If he thought he missed Ravio, poor Sky had to be downright miserable.

“Oh,” he breathed, rather than answering. He wasn’t quite certain _how_ to respond to that.

Sky offered him a strained smile. “I know it’s a bit pathetic, to be missing her this much when I’m meant to be a Hero, but…” He sighed, slumping miserably.

Legend frowned, because he hadn’t expected _Sky_ of all people to be insecure about missing his partner. Perhaps, if he had gotten to know him better, rather than lash out… but he had the opportunity to now.

“It’s not pathetic,” Legend reassured him. “I know how you feel,” he said, looking down at the grass when Sky looked up sharply.

“You do?”

Legend hummed his assent, eyes flicking to the purple lock of hair on his left. He knew how Sky felt all too well.

“Do you miss someone back home, as well?” Sky continued, as though eager to know more.

Legend nodded, a smile gracing his lips as he thought of his partner. He twisted the lock between his fingers. “I do.”

“Is it Ravio?”

Legend paused, fingers stilling. He hadn’t expected Sky to guess correctly, though he and Ravio hadn’t exactly been subtle.

“Yeah.”

Sky hummed. “I thought so. You guys are sweet. Are you… together?”

Legend winced, looking away as he pondered how to explain their relationship. He knew Sky had meant romantically, but that wasn’t what they felt for one another. Telling Warriors had been easy, since the man had already known what he meant, but how would he go about explaining his partnership to Sky?

“Not in the way you think,” he said, pursing his lips. This type of attraction was rare, and it wasn’t often he heard others openly speaking of it.

“What do you mean?”

“We’re queerplatonic partners.” It was easier to simply throw the words out there. Sky could ask questions if he had them, but he needed the man to know they weren’t romantically involved. He hadn’t been comfortable with romance since…

“Queerplatonic,” Sky tested the words out, face thoughtful. “I haven’t heard of that before, what is it?”

Legend sighed. Better to try his best than to blow him off, right?

“It’s like… you care for a person deeply, to the point of commitment, but there’s no romantic attraction involved. It’s _not_ the same as friendship,” he added, recalling the one man who had equated it to as such initially. That had been… annoying.

Sky nodded as he took it in. “So, you’re committed to one another, but not romantically?”

“Yeah.”

“And he’s good to you?”

Legend blinked, tilting his head curiously when he was met with the protective sparkle in Sky’s eyes. He couldn’t recall a time Sky had ever felt as such for _him_. His heart warmed at the thought.

“Very,” he said, smiling.

Sky beamed. “That’s all that matters! I love learning about different types of love. Although, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of the term before... But, all types of love are just… _beautiful_.” He sighed, leaning back against the tree to gaze at the stars with a fond look.

Legend rolled his eyes. He should have expected Sky to turn all mushy, but… it was nice, for someone to readily accept his relationship without asking for every minute detail—and, he had cared enough to check if Ravio was good to him.

Why hadn’t he spoken to Sky earlier?

“I want to hear _all_ about it,” Sky said, eyes sparkling as he turned back to Legend. “But first, can I talk about Zelda?”

Legend chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “Sure, just _try_ not to be too sappy.”

“I’m not making any promises!”

Legend rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t deny the soft smile that graced his lips as Sky began to talk endearingly about his partner, nor could he deny how his chest felt lighter than it had earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added in some Warriors comfort because he can't be the only supportive one in their friendship, and even the strongest people need help sometimes.


	10. Spring Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend finally has the opportunity to share his gift with Ravio, and his partner has his own surprise.

The pillow was done. After hours of painstakingly slow stitching, as well as dozens of little pricks that left his fingers stinging and blood drops on their tips, it was done. The purple and black melded together perfectly on the backside of the pillow, the fabric smooth and silky to touch. He flipped the pillow over, admiring the cream-coloured fabric he had sewn to the front, tracing the embroidered patterns of ladybugs and flowers along its edges.

Ravio would love it.

Legend gazed down at the pillow fondly while the others ate their lunch. They would need to head back onto the road soon enough—to where, he had not a clue. They were aimlessly wandering while they waited for another switch. Sky had become a companion faster than he had anticipated, the man always eager to talk about each of their partners respectively, and he never demanded the spotlight for too long, as Legend had originally anticipated. He would always let Legend vent for as long as he needed to, offering him an understanding embrace afterwards—he _was_ known as the cuddliest of the group for a reason.

Seeking out Sky had become second-nature when his heart ached a little too much. Their ever-strengthening friendship was one he had come to greatly appreciate.

Legend flinched when a yell startled him from his thoughts, nearly dropping the pillow into the dirt. He looked up worriedly, only to be met with the murky, purple swirls of a portal.

_Finally_.

A smile broke out on his face as excitement thrummed within him. He packed away the few items he had brought out, carefully placing the pillow away in its own pocket where it would be safe from any weapons he had stashed in his bag—the thought of needing to redo any stitches pained him. Once done, he threw his bag over his shoulder, moving over to where the others already stood by the portal, none of them keen to leave a world in need of their help in waiting.

As usual, Time waved the rest of the group in first, offering Legend a warm smile as he passed—one which Legend found he had to look away from, still unused to the man’s gentler side. The others had long-since become accustomed to it, but it had only been a couple months, and Legend _still_ couldn’t accept the warmth sent his way.

Legend shuddered as the icy, numbing sensation settled over his body as he entered the portal, leaving him shivering and tense despite how it only lasted a split-second. It was like being thrown into the middle of a raging blizzard, with wind pressing down on him from every side as though trying to crush his body.

As expected, it was gone in an instant, leaving only afternoon sun spreading warmth over him as though the chill had never been there—how they always seemed to end up at the same general time of day despite not being in the same _time_ , Legend would never know. He wasn’t complaining, however. The thought of trying to adjust constantly left him shuddering.

He took in a deep breath of the fresh air, scanning their surroundings in an attempt to gauge where they _were_. After so much time together, he had a decent idea of what the others’ worlds looked like. Their trees were, for the most part, different, and some had landmarks specific to their world. In Sky’s case, they could easily tell—Skyloft was difficult to miss, after all.

The trees in this era looked familiar… but he shared trees with Time and Twilight, so he refused to get his hopes up. He had stopped doing as such early on into their adventure, when it only brought about misery to weigh him down—it simply wasn’t worth it.

But then they began to walk, searching for any kind of hint as to which era they had been sent to, when a town— _his_ town—spread out before them at the end of the forest, and Legend let the warm hope spread through his chest. This was _his_ home, and Ravio was only a half hour’s walk away. Finally, after so many long months—sure, it had only been three, but it had felt like an eternity, as it always did. With hope came excitement, bubbly and bright as the ocean on a warm summer’s day. It left him feeling like a child again—a rare feat, but one that often came with the prospect of seeing his partner again.

They had been placed on the south side of town, directly across from where he lived. When he peered past the archway that had been deemed the south entrance, he could make out the hill on which his cottage sat. The forest obscured his view of home, but the sight of the familiar trees comforted him nonetheless. In the months he had been gone, they had begun sprouting new leaves as Spring came. The tiny leaves freckled the once dull forest with pinpricks of green, as though they were tiny stars along the branches. With Spring well on its way, flowers would soon bloom in the forest. He refused to admit it to the others, but Spring was his favourite season. It was filled with memories of warm days spent with his loved one, the air perfumed sweetly with the scent of flowers and leaving contentment in his heart.

He shook off the memories that left his heart aching. Only a little longer and he could see his partner again. There was no need to dwell on the past, not now.

Legend moved to the front of the group as they walked under the brick archway, prepared to take them on the fastest route back to his home. None of them would complain, not when they were all exhausted and wanted to have a warm meal and then sleep the rest of the day away. Yesterday’s battle had been exhausting, and none of them had slept well after it, too on edge to do so. The safety of his house would benefit them all.

But Legend found himself pausing before he could lead them through the back alleys. People milled about as usual, some faces more familiar than others—Ravio knew the town better than he did—but many were carrying around long strips of wood, and others had set up wooden stalls and were placing all kinds of jewellery and clothes or pots and pans around them.

What was going on? Were they having some sort of festival? Legend couldn’t be certain; he knew they had markets every second weekend, to show off and sell trinkets the townspeople had made and to keep the community together, but this seemed… different. There were red streamers hung about, and a wooden stage was being set up in the town square. Seats had been spread out before it in rows, aimed towards the stage and split down the middle.

Definitely a festival, then. But, why?

He would have to ask Ravio, later. For now, they needed to focus on getting home.

But then Wind and Four each took one of his hands as they walked by stalls, Hyrule taking Four’s other side. They all looked up—or over, in Hyrule’s case—at him with sparkling eyes.

“Are they having a festival?” Wind asked, vibrating with anticipation.

Legend pursed his lips, giving a slow nod. He couldn’t imagine it was anything else.

“I think so. I’m not usually home long enough to see festivals, so I’m not sure why.”

Four huffed. “You don’t know what the festival is for?”

Legend shook his head. “I’m usually off on an adventure, so I rarely see festivals here. Ravio should know, though.” His partner had been living with him for a few years now, and he was certain Ravio would know what was going on.

Four nodded understandingly. “My adventures kept me away from home a lot, too.”

Wind hummed his agreement. “I missed out on so much while I was away.”

Hyrule said nothing, too lost in thought, but Legend knew he hadn’t been to a festival before. With the state of his world, people were too scared to do something as joyous as a festival. The thought of Hyrule having never been to such an event left his heart aching, but he could change that, now. A fun day out was _exactly_ what the group needed after so much stress over the past few weeks—though he was too embarrassed to admit the idea. He could always get Ravio to suggest it later, that way he could avoid any embarrassment.

The group weaved their way between workers carrying heavy loads of wood and customers that were already milling about, wary of being knocked out by a stray piece of wood or splashed by precariously placed buckets of paint—blood was difficult enough to remove from their clothes, but _paint_? No thanks. None of them were splattered with paint, thankfully, but Twilight did wind up with a piece of wood to the back—not that he complained, assuring the man it had, “helped with his back pain anyway.”

Considering the loud _crack_ , everyone had shuddered at his words. Time had gone to check up on him, but Twilight had waved him off with a smile.

Thankfully, they made it to the other side of town without any further incidents—though they nearly lost Hyrule when he spotted something particularly shiny in one of the stalls. Wild had gone over to drag him back, only to join him in becoming distracted by the sparkly jewelry the salesperson was setting up. Twilight had dragged them back over with a roll of his eyes and an exasperated huff, proving his back hadn’t been damaged by the wood when he threw Hyrule over his shoulder when the kid became distracted again. He then hooked arms with Wild to prevent him from running off as well, and Legend couldn’t hold back a snort at the sight of Twilight treating the two as though they were children.

They made it out of town without a hitch after that, sighing when they left the sun’s scorching rays. Despite the cool breeze, the afternoon sun still burned their ears and necks on a cloudless day. The reprieve from its wrath was more than welcome.

The walk through the shady forest was a quiet one, each of them eager for some silence as exhaustion weighed them down. Not even Sky, one of their most talkative Links, attempted to strike up a conversation. Instead, they appreciated the gentle creaking of the trees around them and the rustling of the leaves from above, knowing no monsters would attack them in this particular forest. For once, they were free to simply exist.

Giddiness filled his chest like bubbles when Legend saw his house between the trees. With it came a sense of tranquility settling upon his heart. Here, they would be safe, even if only for a short time. It was time that they wouldn’t need to stress over anything. Something so rare had to be appreciated.

The front door opened as they approached, as Legend had expected—Ravio seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to them arriving. A smile broke out on his face when Alice tore out of the house, leaping down the stairs despite Ravio’s shouts for her to wait. He crouched when she neared him, ignoring the rest of the group and heading straight towards him—he hadn’t been prepared last time and had been left with bruises for days after being knocked down.

Alice jumped into his arms and he caught her easily, eyes widening at how _big_ she had gotten. In the few months they had been gone, she had grown thrice as big, taller than his knees, and her fur had grown longer, the golden coat shimmering in the sun and her white patches sparkling clean. Had Ravio washed her recently?

He scratched her head affectionately. “Hey, girl. Did you miss me?”

She let out a yip, licking at his face and eliciting a chuckle from his lips. After another couple pats, she drifted over to demand affection from Hyrule beside him. Legend rolled his eyes fondly, stepping past her wagging tail and moving closer to meet Ravio in the middle—as hard as he tried, his partner couldn’t run as fast as a dog. Legend stepped forward with open arms, grinning when Ravio easily slipped into them with his own tight embrace.

“I missed you,” Ravio murmured, tightening his grip and settling his head over Legend’s shoulder. Sheerow chirped in agreement from where she rested in Ravio’s hair.

Legend smiled, squeezing him in return. “I missed you too, bun. And you, Sheerow,” he added when she let out a disgruntled chirp at being ignored.

They stayed that way for a long moment, before Legend pulled back, his fatigue crashing into him once more as excitement faded. The others had to be exhausted too.

Ravio, ever perceptive, led them all inside with a smile, assuring them they could stay and rest as long as they wanted—to which Legend shot him a mock glare, muttering that it, “was his house too,” to which Ravio had playfully smacked his shoulder and pushed him inside.

Rolling his eyes, Legend did as he was told, too tired to argue—if their playful teasing could be considered as such. He collapsed onto the couch once inside the living room, too exhausted to sit upright. Besides, none of the other heroes seemed to have a problem with dropping onto the floor or leaning against walls, in Time’s case.

Alice sat down by his legs, leaning into them with wide puppy-eyes, but she didn’t jump at him, much to his relief. Perhaps she could sense the exhaustion radiating from him? It didn’t matter, not when she provided him with a way to ground himself before he passed out, his fingers easily tangling in her long fur and stroking absentmindedly.

There was a moment’s silence, before Sky broke it with a loud snore from where he had laid down on the floor, eliciting a round of laughter from the group.

“We should probably get some rest,” Time recommended, pushing himself off of the wall.

Ravio dipped his head in agreement. “You guys can use the spare room again. I left it cleared out. Mostly,” he added thoughtfully, murmuring about boxes of knives he had stored there.

Twilight paused, his wolf senses allowing him to make out the merchant’s words. But then he shrugged, too tired to care, and followed the others into the room, pausing only to haul Sky up and carry him bridal-style into the room, Alice following at his heels. Legend rolled his eyes as he watched her go, but she had quickly fallen in love with the other heroes as she had with him. She was simply excited to have company, and Ravio let her go with a fond smile and a quick shake of his head.

Legend sighed in relief when the door clicked shut softly, glad to be alone with his partner for a while—he was getting better at being affectionate around them, but it was so much easier when they were alone.

“I’ll send a message to let Zelda know you’re home,” Ravio offered, reaching across the table for a spare sheet of paper and a quill. Legend nodded sleepily, watching with half-lidded eyes as his partner wrote out a quick note asking of any infected monsters in the area. Within minutes, the note had been rolled up and tied to Sheerow’s leg, and Ravio sent her off with a quick kiss to her head and a warm smile. They sat in silence for a moment, content to simply exist, until Legend let out a loud yawn.

Ravio shot him a look, eyeing off the bags that no doubt lined his eyes—at this point, they weighed as much as his travel pack. “You should get some rest, too.”

Legend huffed. “It’s been so long since I’ve been home, though.”

“You can’t enjoy it when you’re exhausted.”

Legend sighed, but Ravio was right, as usual. When Ravio offered him a hand, he took it appreciatively, allowing his partner to pull him off of the couch and lead him up to their bedroom—he doubted he would have been able to make it up without the help. It really had been an exhausting few days, in Hyrule’s era, and he had no idea how the kid managed to survive when monsters constantly ambushed them. The thought of Hyrule trying to survive on his own left his heart aching, so he pushed the mental image away for now. The poor kid was _always_ on the run, it seemed, but he was grateful he could offer him support when needed. It was the least he could do, but there was no point dwelling on it when there was nothing he could do for it.

Legend almost dropped his bag on the floor once they had made it upstairs, reflexes catching it before he shattered the dozens of glass bottles within—that was never fun to clean up. He took his cap off with a sigh of relief, shoving it in his bag when he caught sight of the purple corner of Ravio’s pillow. He pulled the gift out with a grin, leaving it to rest on top of the bag while he took off his boots. Ravio was too busy making the bed to take any notice, much to his relief, so when he finally turned back around, Legend was prepared. He held the pillow out with a smile, waiting for Ravio to take it curiously before he explained.

“I made it for you.”

Ravio blinked, looking down at the pillow. He traced the seams along the back of the pillow, merging purple and black, before turning it over. His face softened at the sight of the embroidery, placing a hand over the front with a gentle smile, looking back up at Legend with fondness shimmering in his eyes.

“I love it,” he said, stepping forward to wrap him up in an embrace, the pillow still clutched in one hand.

Legend beamed, taking a moment to appreciate being in his partners warm, sturdy arms before he said, “I thought you would.”

“Where did you even get all this?” Ravio asked, leaning back to gesture to the fabric curiously. Legend found himself missing the warmth instantly, but it was worth it to see the adoration in his partner’s eyes.

“In Wild’s world. They had a container full of scraps they didn’t want, and the idea just came to me.”

Ravio chuckled. “Of course, it did, you sap.”

Legend pouted, but didn’t complain when Ravio wrapped him up in another quick hug before turning back to place the pillow on the bedside table.

“I’ll put it on the couch later. I don’t want to wake the others just yet.”

Legend nodded in understanding, though he doubted any of them would wake. Despite how lightly most of them slept, the knowledge that they were somewhere safe would have sent the group into a deep sleep, and quickly—they would all have passed out by now.

They dropped onto the bed—or in Legend’s case, collapsed—and shifted until they were comfortable, with Legend leaning into his partner’s side as he had wanted to do for months. Ravio stroked his hair absentmindedly, not nearly as tired as he was—though he knew his partner would doze off soon enough.

His eyes slipped shut of their own volition, and he found himself drifting off within seconds to the warmth and comfort of his partner’s presence.

*

They only slept for a couple of hours. The sun had only just kissed the horizon when Ravio woke him, murmuring that he wanted him to be able to sleep properly later. As disgruntled as he was about being awoken, Legend couldn’t help but agree, so he sat up with a tired huff and a nod. Ravio chuckled fondly, reaching out to brush his hair down where Legend had no doubt it had become mussed up. He leaned into the touch appreciatively, before his eyes widened as the memories of earlier came back to him.

“Do you know about the festival today?”

Ravio blinked, placing a hand on his chin as he thought. “The Spring festival?”

Legend shrugged. He hadn’t known the town hosted such a thing. “I guess. They were setting up when we passed through town earlier, and I think some of the others were interested…”

Ravio smiled understandingly. “Do you want to go?”

Legend hummed his assent. “They’ve been working so hard; they deserve a break.”

Placing a hand over his, Ravio said, “so do you, dearest. I think it’s a lovely idea. Shall we go tell them?”

“Can you… not tell them it was my idea?” He hated how the mere thought of admitting such a think brought a flush to his face and left the wings of anxiety fluttering in his chest.

Ravio frowned, but nodded. “If that’s what you want, then of course. They won’t judge you, though.”

Legend sighed, looking down. “I know, it’s just…”

“You’re nervous, that’s okay, you’re still learning to trust them. I’ll ask them if they want to go, but I’ll leave you out of it. Don’t be afraid to mention it to them, if you feel comfortable enough to,” Ravio added, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

Legend nodded. That, he could work with. “I will,” he promised. Mentioning it to Warriors would be simple, as would Hyrule—the kid had never judged him, and he could never be more grateful for his easy acceptance. Four had shared his excitement, and Wind likely wouldn’t judge him, though he may tease him for going soft—Sky probably wouldn’t think anything of it, offering a warm smile. He just… wasn’t certain about Time, Twilight or Wild. The uncertainty left him too anxious to announce the idea to the group, and he was grateful Ravio was so understanding. Perhaps, he would try next time.

They headed downstairs once they had put their shoes back on, prepared to head out as soon the others were ready—Legend doubted any of them would want to stay home, too eager for some fun. The rest of the group was already awake and milling about, though Sky had settled down on the floor, leaning back against the couch with a dozing Alice in his lap.

He had taken to rubbing her back absentmindedly, his sleepy blinking leading Legend to believe it was the only thing keeping him awake.

Wild had already set up in the kitchen, and Legend had no doubt their cook had taken an hour power nap before claiming the area as his own to prepare dinner. A pleasant aroma wafted into the living room from the kitchen—some kind of warm, meaty soup that would be perfect before they slept for the night.

The group looked up as he and Ravio descended the steps, offering them sleepy smiles or nods of acknowledgement. To properly gain their attention, Ravio clapped his hands loudly. Even Legend found himself jumping at the abrupt sound, and Ravio shot him an apologetic look before turning back to the group.

“While you’re all here, I wanted to invite you to come along to the Spring festival they’re hosting in town tonight. The festivities would have already started, but the real fun begins after the sun has set.”

The others perked up at the mention of the festival, as Legend had expected. Even Time appeared intrigued, the man setting his half-polished sword to the side to give Ravio his full attention.

“What’s this festival like?” Hyrule asked, tilting his head curiously. Legend was grateful when none of them squawked in shock of Hyrule not knowing—he wouldn’t need to send any protective glares tonight.

Ravio offered him a gentle smile, well aware of Hyrule’s situation back in his own world. Legend couldn’t keep it from him, not when he trusted his partner with almost everything. Not to mention, Ravio adored the kid almost as much as Legend himself.

“Well, they start off with stalls that sell all kinds of items—just don’t let them rip you off,” he added, shooting Hyrule a meaningful look, to which the kid nodded quickly.

“They sell lots of snack foods, too. I’d recommend the boysenberry tarts, they’re always _amazing_.”

All of them seemed to commit that to memory, though Legend knew Ravio would remind him about it later.

“If you want to haggle with someone, be sure to take Wind with you,” Ravio said, shooting their pirate a wink before he continued his explanation. “The real festival will being once the sun has set, but I won’t spoil the surprise for you. It’s quite the treat, though.”

Excitement fluttered in Legend chest at his words, and he couldn’t help but feel upset that he hadn’t been able to attend with Ravio before. The thought of his partner having to go alone because Hylia had dragged him off on another adventure left his heart aching. He was glad Ravio wouldn’t need to go alone again tonight.

“We should get going, then,” Time said, leaving his sword leaning against the wall. They wouldn’t need their weapons, though Legend planned on taking a dagger or two just in case, and he was certain the others would do the same—Four never left without his sword, but Legend hadn’t questioned it before. He clearly had _some_ kind of attachment to the sword, but it wasn’t his secret to tell, nor his business to ask. If Four wanted to tell them, then he would. Besides, Legend would rather focus on the festival occurring only a ten-minute walk away. If he strained his ears, he could make out the faint sound of chatter and excited screams from children through the open windows in the kitchen.

Following their leader’s words, the rest of the group filed out of the house. Alice jumped off of Sky, energised by the sudden movement, though she waited by Ravio’s side patiently for him to move, eager to spend time with him and Legendafter a couple hours with the others.

“Shall we?” Ravio asked once the others had descended the steps, leaving them alone in the living room. The sudden silence was soothing, after spending so much time with the others. Ravio offered him a hand, and Legend took it with a smile, tangling their fingers together as they headed out of the door, pausing only to lock it behind them and Alice.

The air outside had gained a chill to it, as though Winter still clung to the air despite it not being Spring, but it couldn’t be worse than traversing through the Hebra Mountains in Wild’s era. Besides, his partner’s hand was more than enough to keep him warm for now. He and Ravio followed behind the rest of the group, who hadn’t paused to wait in their excitement for the festival, leaving a sizeable gap between them—not that Legend minded, not when he had always been more comfortable being affectionate in private.

The sunlight filtered in through the canopy above, leaving shards of warm gold along the grassy forest trail. They glittered in the shadows, as though to light the path for them like twinkling stars—Legend smiled at the thought, subconsciously squeezing Ravio’s hand. The gesture was returned without thought, as he had expected, though it still left warmth in his chest. A gentle breeze rustled the new leaves above them and brushed through their hair, and crickets began to hum their evening song from where they hid deeper in the forest. Contentment settled in Legend’s heart at the ambience, the presence of his partner beside him and the sight of his friends that had become close as family to him only just up ahead.

It was rare for everything to feel alright in his life, and Legend was determined to bask in the moment.

The sounds of the festival replaced the crickets as they neared town, a euphony of chattering townsfolk, rattling of tambourines and thumping of drums. Footsteps thundered on the ground as people danced along to the beat and cheered excitedly, and Legend found his heart pounding in time with the tempo as excitement bubbled in his chest.

He could hardly recall the last time he had been to a festival. It had been long before his adventures had started, back when he lived with his uncle, and he had not an ounce of regret weighing down his tiny frame. A part of him felt as giddy as he had back then, childish energy filling him from the soles of his feet to the tips of his fingers. He wanted to join the dancing crowd, or run from stall to stall eyeing off the trinkets as he used to when he was younger.

The entrance to town came into view, as did the copious amounts of people crowding the area—had there always been this many people living in town, or had some come from outside? Legend hadn’t a clue, but the sight of such a busy place left him on edge. The other Links appeared unsettled, save Warriors, who strolled in without a second thought.

But then the band spread out over the stage caught his eye, townsfolk playing along cheerily while onlookers clapped and danced along, and the giddiness filled him once more, banishing any unease.

The others seemed to have the same revelation, as they partnered up and took off, Hyrule grabbing Wind’s arm as Time had suggested and heading over to the stalls excitedly, though Legend noted he still watched the townsfolk carefully, wary of any monsters in disguise.

Alice stayed with them as they entered, much to Legend’s relief. Ravio had to have taken her into town before, then. The thought was only cemented when people stopped to wave to them and pet Alice. She stayed by their side, not once distracted by the calls and shouts from the townsfolk when Ravio led them over to the first stall, intrigued by the intricately carved pieces of wood. Sky had already dragged Twilight over to the stall, gushing over each piece while Twilight watched fondly.

Ravio admired a tiny, painted bunny for a moment, showing it to Legend with a teasing grin before placing it back when he received an unimpressed look, barely stifling a snicker. Legend rolled his eyes, plucking out a little bird that looked a little _too_ similar to Sheerow to be chance.

Ravio gasped, taking it slowly, as though it would break if he wasn’t careful. He called on the storeowner, who’s eyes widened when he saw Ravio, then further when they flickered to the bird in his palm.

“I was hoping you’d see that,” the man said, his voice gruff, though his eyes crinkled as he smiled warmly.

Ravio brightened. “So, it is Sheerow, then?”

A dip of the man’s head had Ravio bouncing with glee. “How much for it?”

The man placed a hand to his chin. “Had any other customer asked, I would have given full price, but since your Sheerow inspired this piece, I can settle for 20 rupees.”

Ravio beamed, fishing out the rupees without complaint—he had to be more than excited for the carving, then. For such an intricately carved piece, 20 rupees was a _steal_ , though Legend wouldn’t mention it and ruin the bargain for his partner.

Ravio pocketed the bird once he had passed over the money, tucking it away in one of the pockets closer to his chest, where Legend knew it was less likely to slip away.

Patting the place fondly, Ravio thanked the man, shaking his hand before waving as they moved on.

“Seems Sheerow is off doing her own thing while I sleep, then,” Ravio said with a chuckle.

Legend hummed his agreement. “Can you complain when you got that thing for such a price?”

“Quiet, he might hear you!” Ravio shushed him, shooting a glance back at the man, but he was distracted with Sky, now.

Shooting Legend a mock glare, Ravio turned back to the next stall they were headed to. “Don’t want him to think he can charge me more,” he muttered, patting his wallet mournfully, as though the thought of spending any more on the bird brought him grief.

Drama queen.

Rolling his eyes, Legend allowed Ravio to pull him over to the third stall—they had ignored the second, not interested in whatever gambling game another man had set up. Ravio would _kill_ him if he lost their money, especially while he was around. He didn’t need to know about his little bets with Warriors—he had won most of them, anyway.

The third store seemed to glitter even before they stood in front of it, hundreds of pieces of jewellery spread out neatly upon a white cloth. Rings, necklaces, bracelets and earrings were laid out in separate sections, then ordered by the colour of the gemstones on each. Legend gasped at the rainbow of colours upon the cloth, eyeing off the rings momentarily before dismissing them. He had _more_ than enough in his collection, and none of these seemed magical. It wasn’t worth spending rupees on. He moved on to the bracelets while Ravio eyed off the jewellery on the other side of the cloth.

A gasp from his partner drew him away from eyeing off a golden bracelet lined with sapphires—though, it could never be as useful as his own power bracelet, and it would only be destroyed in his line of work. He turned curiously, only to flinch back when glittering purple almost swung into his eyes.

“Sorry!” Ravio pulled the earrings back slightly, excitement sparkling in his eyes as he waited for Legend to inspect them. “I thought these would look nice on you.”

Legend blinked, taking one of the proffered earrings curiously. It was a dangly, silver earring with wires that wrapped around a small chunk of shiny amethyst, the purple as deep and beautiful as Ravio’s cloak. They were certainly nice, and they reminded him of the topaz earrings Wild was always wearing—how he managed to do so while in battle, Legend would never know, but perhaps it was easier than it looked. Legend had always admired the beautiful earrings from afar, but he had never been brave enough to ask Wild if he had any spare pairs.

“I thought they would match your hair.” Ravio reached out to brush back the purple lock gently, and Legend couldn’t hold back the smile that tugged at his lips. “Plus, amethyst is supposed to help with stress.”

Hylia, he needed something like that.

“They’re beautiful,” he said, admiring the purple gemstone again fondly. Alice yipped from her spot beside him, as though in agreement with his words—and he found himself jumping as she did, having forgotten she had been there with how quiet she had been.

Ravio grinned. “Then I’m getting them for you.”

“You don’t have to!” The words fell from his lips instantly. The jewellery would be _expensive_ , and Ravio hated spending more than necessary.

But Ravio only waved him off, fishing out his wallet. “They’re a gift! And I want to.” His tone was final, so Legend let it go, accepting the other earring from Ravio while he payed the store owner.

He put them in while waiting, grateful he didn’t often wear earrings as he wouldn’t need to pocket them. The thought of losing them while rushing around the festival pulled at his heartstrings, especially considering they were a gift. The sensation was foreign, as he wasn’t used to wearing earrings at all, let alone heavier ones such as these—how did Wild do it every day?

Ravio’s eyes brightened when he turned back to him, a smile pulling at his lips when he saw the earrings.

“You look lovely, as I thought you would.”

Legend looked away when his face flushed at the words, despite how often his partner complimented him. Thankfully, Ravio saved him from responding by taking his hand again and pulling him over to the next stall to inspect more gemstones, Alice hurrying along behind them, content simply to be there.

While Ravio perused the jewels, Legend rubbed at his face in an attempt to get rid of the blush that still ailed him. It helped, if only slightly. Ravio caught his eye with a grin and Legend huffed, looking away—he had known _exactly_ what he had been doing, as usual. He supposed it had to have been payback for the gift he had given him only hours earlier.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t be petty about it. At least for a moment.

Ravio moved on from the gemstones when Legend’s stomach growled, a reminder that he hadn’t eaten since lunch, and that had been _hours_ ago. With the fatigue weighing him down, then the drowsiness that followed after a short nap, Legend had completely forgotten. He had no doubt the others would be hungry, too.

“Let’s go grab something light. Wild will kill us if we eat anything other than his stew for dinner.”

Legend snorted, but nodded. Sky had only made that mistake once, and none of them had been brave enough to do so again—Wild could be downright _petty_ , almost as much as Legend himself could be. 

Ravio’s eyes widened. “Oh, you _have_ to try the boysenberry tarts that Dina makes every year. They’re _amazing_.”

Legend chuckled at his partner’s enthusiasm, nodding eagerly. He’d only met the women a few times, but that had been enough to know she was an _astounding_ baker. If it had been made by her, then he was more than willing to try it.

He and Alice followed Ravio as he rushed them over to the baker’s stand, mentioning that she always set up in the same place, right outside her shopfront.

The queue was small, with everyone distracted by the band playing or focused on the other stores first. It ensured that they got the tarts without a hassle, as the woman had only made so many of each item. Ravio also purchased a little meat pie for Alice, assuring Legend that he had checked with Dina that they were okay before feeding it to her.

Legend took the two bags from Ravio while he talked to the woman, turning to gaze at the rapidly darkening sky above them. He looked down curiously when he heard a child shouting, eyeing off the half-filled seats before the stage, between which several dancers still jumped about, though the crowd was significantly smaller than it had been earlier.

Was something going to happen soon?

Ravio followed his gaze as he wished Dina a good rest of her night, stars filling his eyes as he realised what was happening.

“It’s going to start soon. Let’s get some seats!”

Eager to find out exactly _what_ was going to start, Legend found himself leading the way over to some seats along the edge where Alice could sit down by them, child-like giddiness filling his belly. Ravio tossed her the meat pie once they were settled, scrunching up the paper bag and tucking it into one of his pockets. He then pulled out the tarts with more care, passing one over to Legend with a nod to dig in.

The effect was instantaneous, flavour bursting on his tongue and pulling a delighted sigh from his lips. The berries were sweet, but not cloyingly so, and the pastry was full and moist, rather than flaking and dry. He should have expected as much from one of Dina’s creations. Ravio laughed when he offered him a grin, teeth stained purple from the berries, only to receive the same from Legend when he, too, smiled. The flickering firelight of the torches above them only illuminated the purple in their teeth, making them laugh harder.

Once he had finished his tart, Legend shifted his chair closer to Ravio’s, leaning into his side as a chilled breeze brushed through the town square, as though Winter was determined to return solely to bother him. Ravio chuckled, taking an end of his scarf to wrap it around Legend’s neck before wrapping an arm around his shoulders to share his own warmth. Legend thanked Hylia for the hundredth time that his partner was always as warm as an oven.

The band packed up soon after, and the crowd began to murmur excitedly in anticipation of what was going to happen next.

A sudden silence fell over the square as the curtains shifted, several assistants moving forward to blow out the torches. Anticipation settled in Legend’s chest and he perked up, curious as to what was going to happen—Ravio hadn’t explained, and it had been so long since he had been to a festival. What were they like, these days? He had watched dancers with his uncle, watched as they twisted their bodies into impossible shapes and bent at angles that made him wince, but none of them showed any sign of pain, bright smiles upon their faces. It had been magical, back then.

He had a feeling this festival would live up to his expectations, too.

The audience held their breath as the curtains parted, but they couldn’t see anything within the dark shadows. Ravio hummed excitedly from beside him, and Legend narrowed his eyes in hopes he would see _something_ other than darkness.

He flinched back when light burst onto the stage, flames flickering to life and swaying lightly in the breeze. A performer held a stick in their hand, one end lit. They shared the light with two more performers, one on each side of them—a man and a woman—before using the flames to light the other side of their own stick. Once they were ready, the three of them bowed consecutively, wary of the thriving flames beside their faces.

Then, they began to spin the sticks.

Legend gasped in awe along with the crowd as they twisted the sticks in both hands. He had seen many magicians do similar tricks, but never before had he seen simple townsfolk do such a thing without the aid of magic to protect them. It only made the show more thrilling. Legend found himself leaning forward in anticipation as the woman threw her stick to the person in the middle, which was then thrown to the man on their other side.

The woman picked up two more sticks, lighting them before moving back to the front, shooting the middle person a look before throwing both over to them. The crowd cheered when they threw their first stick into the air, catching the other two and swiftly beginning to juggle them as though they were simply balls, rather than spinning, flaming sticks that could put them out of commission for months.

Legend held his breath as they continued for another minute, before catching each stick one at a time, blowing them out and throwing them to the side before the next came down. The man and woman grinned, turning to the crowd while the middle person bowed, downing something quickly before _blowing_ the flames over the crowd. He flinched back, but the heat only billowed upwards, painting the sky with golden stars before the embers faded out.

Darkness followed, before the assistants ran forward to light the stage once more. Legend jumped when applause broke out abruptly as the three performers came into view, whistles and cheers joining it. He quickly followed, giving the performers their deserved applause—he couldn’t imagine how long it had taken to perfect their art without the protective aid of magic.

“They did lightning last year,” Ravio whispered to him.

Legend blinked in surprise. “How?”

A laugh left his partner’s lips. “Storms had been predicted for the day. They used metal rods and gloves, not a whiff of magic on them. Isn’t it incredible?” His eyes sparkled, and Legend found his own excitement building up at the sight.

“It is! Such a thing is tough enough with magic, but this… these people are _dedicated._ ”

Ravio nodded his agreement, shooting another appreciative look back at the performers. “They train daily, or so I’ve heard. Constantly trying to improve and perfect.”

Legend could only turn back to them in awe. Then, a yawn tore from his lips and he had to raise his hand in an attempt to stifle it.

“Bored, are we?” Ravio said, a smirk on his face.

Legend shot him a deadpan look and Ravio chuckled.

“Sorry, love.” He didn’t look sorry at all. “We should head home. I’m sure you’re all still exhausted.”

At the words, his exhaustion made itself known. He slumped farther into his partner’s side, humming tiredly. “It’s been a long few weeks,” he admitted.

Ravio reached up to brush his hair back tenderly. “I’m sure it has been, dear. Hylia has never been kind to you, nor your family.”

Legend sighed at the reminder. “She never has,” he agreed, shaking his head mournfully for all that he—that _they_ —had lost because of her twisted games.

“Let’s get you lot home, then. You all deserve some dinner and some rest.”

Legend hummed, allowing Ravio to pull him up and take his hand, twining their fingers together. Ravio called for Alice to follow them as he led the way back to the town’s entrance, the rest of their group finding them by sheer luck, assuming they would leave after the performance. Or perhaps, Ravio had called out to them, Legend was too tired to take any notice.

He barely paid any attention as they slipped through the forest, the short walk back home going by in a blink of shadows, gnarly branches and the glow of fireflies. He had enough energy to notice Alice falling behind, exhausted from the excitement of town. Twilight had stepped in quickly, as though eager to pick her up and carry her like a baby, her head resting over his shoulder. Normally, the sight would have been sweet enough to bring him back, but Hylia, was he tired.

What _did_ bring him back was the warm bowl of energising stew Wild had fixed up for them earlier. While it didn’t take away his fatigue, it gave him enough energy to focus on his surroundings, rather than relying entirely on autopilot. He squeezed Ravio’s hand, still clasped in his own, to let him know he was more alert. The gentle squeeze he received in return had him smiling.

Soon after, it was only the two of them in the living room, Legend wary of heading upstairs when the house was so _cold_. Four had set up a fire the moment they had returned home, much to his relief, but the others had gone to bed, now. The fire still danced happily, warmth pouring into the living room, though not stifling. Legend flopped down onto the couch, closing his eyes tiredly, yet refusing to drift off just yet. Time alone with his partner was rare, these days, what with him constantly out trying to save the world, and when he _was_ home, they were often surrounded by the eight other heroes. Any time alone with his partner was precious.

Ravio chuckled as he watched him, eyes sparkling with mirth from where he leaned against the kitchen doorway. “I’ll be back. I’m going to bring the pillow down, now.”

Legend raised an eyebrow teasingly. “Thought you didn’t want to wake the others.”

Ravio shrugged, giving him a ‘what can you do?’ look. “I’ll be back in a second!”

Legend rolled his eyes, but waited patiently for his partner to return. He moved forward to sit on the edge of the couch, reaching down to scratch behind Alice’s ear, smiling fondly when she shifted closer, but didn’t wake. The poor puppy was as exhausted as he was.

He looked up when he heard the soft footfalls of his partner returning, a smile gracing his lips when he saw the pillow tucked under one arm, a blanket resting over it. Ravio tossed him the blanket, settling down beside him and placing the pillow against the armrest. He leaned back into it and opened his arms invitingly. Legend jumped at the opportunity, eager to take it while he still had his partner around. How he would miss the sight of him as soon as they left…

Ravio shifted slightly, before wrapping his arms around him, and Legend spread the blanket out over them. His eyes slipped shut of their own volition as peace settled over his heart, the warmth of his partner around him and no sign of danger close by—monsters never attacked while they were in most homes, and his home had always been one of the safe ones.

“Before you fall asleep,” Ravio began, earning a huff from Legend.

“I’m not falling asleep.”

Ravio snorted. “I’m sure. Anyway…”

Some more shifting, before the corner of something appeared in the edge of his vision. Legend blinked curiously, taking it when Ravio encouraged him to do so.

It was… a book?

The thing was bound in leather, with a small clip to keep it shut. In the centre, along the bottom of the cover, the words, _for my beloved_ , had been written neatly in Ravio’s handwriting.

“Open it, dearest.”

Legend hummed, doing as he was told, curiosity piercing through the clouds of fatigue. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the _photos_ filling up each page, little comments written under each. Some were clearly from Wind’s pictobox, framed by white and depicting their time out in the flower field. Besides the few with them wearing the _awful_ flower crowns, daisies and pansies had been pressed into the paper, stuck down with the smallest amount of tape.

Tears burned in his eyes as he turned the pages, breaths shuddering. Ravio only squeezed him, waiting patiently as he looked over each and every page with watery eyes.

Once he had passed the pictobox pictures of them together, a different kind of photo popped up, this one without the white framing it and significantly clearer than their own had been.

“What…” he breathed, raising a hand to gently brush over the picture of him and Wind sitting on the back porch. He had been in the middle of guiding Wind’s hand to Alice’s head, at the time of the photo. How hadn’t he noticed?

“Wild’s slate can take amazing pictures, now,” Ravio explained, and Legend could _hear_ the smile upon his face in his words.

“You…” He couldn’t finish, the words catching in his throat before he could. How long had Ravio—with Wild’s help, it seemed—been putting this together?

“I know it’s tough, being away from home for so long, and one photo can only do so much for you. It’s enough for me,” he added, and Legend found himself curious as to _which_ photo Ravio was referring to.

“So,” Ravio continued, oblivious, “I wanted to make you something you could take with you. This way, it’ll be like I’m always with you, while you’re out saving the world.”

Legend sniffled, placing the book to the side on a picture of Warriors, Four and Wind making silly poses, as though Wild had prepared them for the photo. He turned around to embrace his partner properly, hiding his teary eyes in the crook of his neck.

“I love it,” he whispered, unable to bring himself to speak any louder, lest his voice break.

Ravio chuckled, squeezing him tightly. “I had a feeling you would. Wild was more than happy to help, so if you want any more photos taken, you can ask him while you’re out and add them—I left some space for more memories. I know you’re close to some of the other Links.”

Legend nodded mutely, murmuring his thanks. How did Ravio _always_ seem to know what to make for him?

Ravio only chuckled, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair tenderly. “Of course. I had lots of fun making it, and I’m glad you like it.”

Legend would have argued that he _loved_ it, but his fatigue had settled upon his shoulders once more, and he all but melted into his partner’s arms. He could almost _feel_ Ravio rolling his eyes, but his exhaustion pulled him down in unconsciousness before he could complain.

In the morning, they had a new photo of the two of them snuggled up on the couch to add to the album, courtesy of Wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write!! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and feel free to mention any mistakes if you notice any!


	11. Sick (Wild)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend isn't used to letting others take care of him when he falls ill.

Legend was beginning to hate Wild’s world. The first couple of times they had been there, it had treated them kindly, like a mother welcoming new guests into her home warmly—all gentle smiles in the form of pleasant breezes and beautiful days.

This time, they had been dropped none-too-carefully into the middle of a wetland, the filthy water seeping into their clothes and boots instantly. Heavy rained pelted them like hail, as though determined to make them suffer. It had taken _hours_ to find shelter, the group huddling together in pairs under the few korok leaves Wild had, though the things did next to nothing to protect them.

The cave they had settled in for the night was cold and damp, scarcely better than the forest outside of it. Puddles covered half of the floor, making it difficult for them to set up a fire to soothe their shivering bones. Legend had moved to the side to allow the others to take up the meagre room around the flames, clutching his fire rod to his chest in hopes to stave of the chills.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him when he woke up in the early hours of the morning, the sky outside the mouth of the cave a pale lilac and still faintly twinkling with stars. Shivers had awoken him, despite his clothes having dried hours ago and the warmth of the fire lingering in the cave. Aches tore right into his muscles, and when he shifted in hopes to alleviate them, amethyst earrings clinking against the unforgiving stone, the pain only drilled down into his bones.

Of course, he had gotten sick. With the awful, swampy water still clinging to his clammy skin and the freezing rain that had pelted him for hours yesterday, he should have expected as much. Still, he couldn’t help but send a quick curse to Hylia when he sneezed, his chest aching in protest of the action instantly despite how he tried to stifle it.

Only Wild was awake, rising with the sun as he always did—the rest of them couldn’t understand the appeal of waking at 5am, refusing to allow the Champion to drag them off as soon as the sun rose. He sat at the mouth of the cave, leaning back against the stone and staring out into the forest. Keeping watch, then. It wasn’t uncommon for Wild to take over final watch, as he was already awake for it anyway—there was no point in having two people on watch if it wasn’t necessary.

Unless, of course, neither of them could sleep.

Legend knew he wouldn’t be able to drift off again, not after the startling sneeze and certainly not with how _awful_ he felt. Hopefully, Wild wouldn’t mind the company, and perhaps the few rays of sunlight trickling into the cave would help to stave off the chills he was suffering from. The warm breeze flowing in would help, and with it came fresh air—a blessing whenever he found himself ill.

His chest tightened at the thought of his illness and he spared another glance at Wild, though the man remained distracted. How could he burden the others with this? They would only sigh in annoyance if he told them, as they would have to slow down to ensure he didn’t strain himself too much, and they had already wasted so much time searching for shelter, then waiting for the rain to pass. The group was already stressed and irritable, they didn’t need to deal with him on top of that.

They didn’t need to know. It was only a slight cold, one he could easily handle by himself as he had done dozens of times before on his adventures.

Legend nodded to himself, sniffling as quietly as he could when shifting upright only served to block his nose and leave him swaying as dizziness washed over him. A deep breath, and the sensation passed.

He shuffled over to where Wild sat, offering the Champion a nod of acknowledgement when he looked up. Legend settled down cross-legged on the other side of the mouth of the cave, away from Wild so he wouldn’t catch his cold—that would only be cruel, to pass such misery onto someone undeserving.

“Morning,” Wild said with a bright smile, turning back to watch the sunrise after a moment, topaz earrings glinting in the morning light in a way Legend had no doubt his own earrings mirrored. How anyone could be so chipper in the morning, Legend would never understand—though, he certainly found Ravio’s early morning enthusiasm endearing.

He slumped slightly at the thought of his partner. Ravio would have noticed his illness instantly, too perceptive for his own good at times. Legend couldn’t get away with hiding a thing from the man. Soup would be prepared even before he had awoken, and Ravio would open the windows as he ate to let in fresh air, before tucking him in and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead despite any complaints of spreading the illness. Legend would always smile afterwards, even after Ravio drifted out of the room to finish household chores.

He wished Ravio were here now, if only to help him feel less miserable. But, he could take care of himself, this time. He wasn’t incapable, after all.

“You alright, Vet?”

Legend startled, ripped from his thoughts at Wild’s words. The Champion was looking at him with thoughtful eyes, and Legend found he had to look away from the piercing gaze, worried Wild would see right through him. He couldn’t be this obvious _already_.

“I’m fine. Still waking up,” he said with a shrug.

“You can go back to sleep if you’re still tired.” Wild was still watching him, and when Legend risked a glance at him, he noticed his gaze had fallen to his hands—his hands which were shaking _terribly._

He hid them in his lap, turning back to the sunrise. “I’m alright, thanks.” He didn’t add anymore, and Wild hummed, but let him be. The Champion rarely pushed something, understanding when the other Links wanted to be left to their own devices. Legend couldn’t be more grateful for that particular trait, currently.

He closed his eyes against the soothing breeze, taking in a deep, appreciative breath, thanking Hylia when he could breathe properly—though, he knew it wouldn’t last. His muscles still burned, as though he had trained past his body’s limit last night—he knew _that_ sensation all too well—and he still shivered, though the sunlight pressing down into him helped.

It couldn’t be _that_ difficult to make it a few days without help, right?

“Here.”

Legend jumped, Wild having startled him again. He turned, curious, only to be met with a steaming mug of tea.

He looked past it to Wild, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“I find it easier to wake up with some tea,” Wild said, kneeling to place it beside his crossed legs with a smile. He then moved back deeper into the cave to light the fire and prepare breakfast.

Legend took the tea after a long moment of watching Wild’s back, wary of the kindness being a trick. Wild was known for his pranks, and Legend wasn’t particularly close to him, so he had no reason to offer such warmth to him. But, when he took a sip and was met with only the sweetness of berries and cinnamon, he couldn’t help but smile. Wild was right, tea certainly helped him wake up, pulling him away from the grasp of fatigue, with an added bonus of soothing the illness that clung thickly to his ribs.

*

By the time they stopped for the night, the sun had long-since disappeared blow the horizon, and a chilled breeze had picked up in its absence. The clearing they had chosen for the night did little to protect them from the cold, much to his dismay, but he found himself too tired to care all that much.

Legend barely caught himself before he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, having enough decency to drop down with as much grace as a sick and exhausted person could manage. Thankfully, his companions were distracted by Sky _actually_ collapsing, completely drained from all the hiking they had done _and_ a middle shift. The guy had fallen face-down beside the fire Wild was setting up, soft snores filling the air instantly. Legend couldn’t fault him, as the day _had_ been draining, and he hadn’t spoken to anyone besides a few short greetings and necessities. Even Warriors let him be, sensing his bad mood and patting him on the shoulder, moving on when he mentioned not wanting to talk about it.

Legend hadn’t wanted to talk _at all_ , his throat raw, as though it had been flayed open with every word he spoke. The only thing that had been his saving grace had been the cups of tea Wild constantly offered him, as though sensing the fatigue weighing him down—or perhaps, to help his horrid mood, as the hot tea brought a smile to his face each time Wild offered it. He had a feeling he would have truly collapsed had it not been for Wild’s generosity.

Legend leaned back against the tree he had chosen, one that sat off to the side and away from the rest of the group despite how he longed for the heat the fire would provide his chilled bones. He refused to spread his sickness to the rest of the group, even if sitting away from the warmth of the fire and his companions only left him feeling worse.

Shaking his head, he discarded the thoughts. It was only for a few days, he could easily make it when months had gone by with this group in the blink of an eye. Still, he missed being a part of the cheerful banter—though, it was more tired chatter, tonight.

Shifting again, and grimacing when the bark dug into his already aching back, Legend allowed himself to slump against the tree. The shadows would hide his figure, at least partially. He didn’t need to keep up an image for people who couldn’t see him.

Legend turned his gaze upwards, the open clearing they had settled in offering a glimpse into the inky black sky above them. Millions of stars glimmered above, blocked out along the edges by the shadows of leafy branches creeping in, and he could almost imagine how the amethyst earrings in his ears sparkled under their light. The moon couldn’t be seen through the canopy, though it’s light still pressed through the branches in silver streaks. He took in a deep breath of the night air, eyes slipping shut and his shoulders relaxing. A breeze cut through the clearing and he shivered, reaching down to his pack to pull his blanket from it, throwing it over his shoulders and pulling it close. It helped, blocking out the chill, but it didn’t help the shivers still wracking his frame.

Hylia, he hated colds.

No crickets hummed their song tonight, so he had only the soft murmurs from his companions to distract himself from the pain and the malaise that accompanied colds. He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but if he focused enough on them and kept his eyes closed, he would hopefully drift off soon. That way, he would feel better sooner.

“Broth?”

For the third time that day, Legend nearly jumped out of his skin, eyes snapping open. Only years of living with Ravio saved him from shouting in surprise, as his partner was prone to sneaking up on him.

How had Wild managed to catch him off-guard _again_? Legend took in a deep breath to calm his racing heart, only to regret it when coughs built up in his chest. He forced them back as best as he could, raising an eyebrow at Wild.

“What?” He cursed how his voice came out raspy, but it was the best he could do, currently.

Wild rolled his eyes, pushing a bowl closer to Legend’s hands. It steamed in the faint light of the fire, hearty broth filling it to the brim. “You need to eat, too.”

Legend nearly smacked himself for letting his guard down in front of the Champion again. He took the broth with a soft “thank you,” wary of speaking louder, should he hurt his throat or lose his battle with the coughs he still held back.

Wild hummed, settling down beside him and leaning back against the tree to watch the stars as Legend had done.

Legend eyed him off suspiciously, slightly concerned that Wild would notice his illness, or worse, catch it. Instead of politely asking him to piss off, he dipped his spoon into the broth, taking a sip. Warmth tumbled into his chest, bursting with energy, and Legend couldn’t help the appreciative sigh that fell from his lips.

Wild chuckled, but said nothing, apparently satisfied with the unintentional praise of his work, as though they didn’t all compliment him after every meal.

Legend polished off the broth within minutes, more than delighted when it easily washed away the coughs that had built up in his chest and soothed his raw throat. The energy bursting within it helped to clear the fog clouding his skull. Legend counted himself lucky that their dinner had worked in his favour, tonight, as it would help clear up this illness faster.

He placed his bowl to the side, electing to clean it up in the morning when he hopefully felt better, only to almost crash into Wild upon turning back to face the campfire, the Champion having moved into his space.

“Um.” He leaned away from Wild suspiciously, but Wild didn’t seem to care for personal space, his eyes narrowed into the same thoughtful gaze he had had that morning.

“You’re sick.”

Legend’s eyes widened, and he was shaking his head before his mind caught up with him, “No, I’m not.”

Wild hummed disbelievingly, raising an eyebrow and waiting.

Legend sighed heavily, grimacing when he couldn’t hold back a cough at the agitation of his throat. “Maybe a little,” he confessed. Wild already knew, clearly, so what was the point in hiding it? Had he known all along, from the moment he had scrutinised him that morning?

The numerous cups of tea throughout the day suddenly made sense, and Legend couldn’t help the warmth that filled his chest at the thought of Wild doing so solely to help him, stubborn as he was.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Wild demanded, shifting even closer so that their knees touched.

Legend made a face, shuffling away. “You shouldn’t sit so close: you’ll get sick, too.”

Wild scoffed, leaning back and waving him off nonchalantly. “With the amount of time I spent in the wilderness, it’ll take a lot more than a common cold to get me sick. My immune system is as tough as steel.”

Legend sighed, but relented, leaning back against the tree as he had before. If Wild caught his cold now, it was on him.

“So?” Wild prompted when Legend remained silent.

Legend bit his lip, but it didn’t seem as though Wild was going to let him drop this one so easily. On bad days, Wild wouldn’t push them, only offer their favourite meal for dinner and take their watch. But, it seemed Wild took illness more seriously than Legend had anticipated from the Champion.

“Didn’t want to weigh us down,” Legend said with a shrug. “Everyone’s already tired, and cranky. We don’t need illness on top of that.”

Wild pursed his lips, watching him for a moment, as though waiting for him to laugh and say he was only joking. When Legend didn’t, Wild hummed thoughtfully.

“Besides,” Legend continued, turning back to the stars when Wild’s gaze became too much. How could the guy hold such an intense gaze for so long, anyway?

“I’m used to dealing with this on my own. I’ve done it dozens of times on my own adventures; this time should be no different.”

He didn’t mention how Ravio had helped him a few times, now, and how each time he had recovered faster, and felt not an ounce of loneliness during his illness.

Wild leaned back into his space, their shoulders bumping against one another—Hylia, the guy was like a heater, though Legend had enough restraint to not cling to him, as he didn’t know the Champion well enough.

“I understand where you’re coming from,” Wild said, nodding slowly. “I used to deal with the worst kinds of illnesses, during the first couple of months on my adventure. It was always tough, but when I learned to rely on my friends for help, it became easier to deal when I fell ill.”

He turned back to Legend, eyes fiery with determination. Legend couldn’t help but lean back warily, not used to having such passion aimed towards him.

“But, you’re not alone anymore, Vet. You have all of us to help, now, and I promise you’ll never burden us by getting sick, of all things. It’s not something you can help, but we can help you, if you’ll let us.”

Legend blinked in surprise, mouth gaping, because he hadn’t expected that from Wild. He had expected to be told off for being an idiot, and to do better, next time.

“If you can’t open up to the others about this,” Wild continued, drawing his attention back to him. “Then I want you to know you can always come to me. I’m more than happy to fix something up that’ll help get your back on your feet sooner. Besides,” he added, a smirk tugging at his lips, “you can’t hide these things from me, Vet.”

Legend couldn’t help but chuckle at that, despite how Wild’s words warmed his heart. “I guess I’ll have to keep that in mind. But... thanks. I’ll do my best to be more open if it happens again, I promise.”

Wild grinned, eyes sparkling as though the stars above had fallen into them. “That’s all I can ask.”

The smile that graced his own lips wouldn’t leave for a while, Legend knew that much. But... there was another thing that had been nagging him for a while, now. He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders as he steeled himself.

“Can I ask,” he began, waiting until he had Wild’s attention again. “Why did you help Ravio make that photo album? We’re... not all that close, and it would have taken a lot of effort on your part.”

Legend hadn’t expected it to be possible for Wild’s grin to widen farther, but he had been wrong before, and this time was no different. Wild turned to look at the grass as he answered, plucking strands out to shred absentmindedly. “I know we’ve only been together for a few months, now, and it’s nothing like the years I’ve spent with my friends back at home, but...” The grin softened into something fond, his eyes filling with warmth. “I consider you all almost as close as family.”

Legend started at that. Wild truly thought of them all, including himself, as family?

“I know, it’s silly, but I can’t help it.”

Legend shook his head. “It’s not silly,” he promised. How could he think of it as such when he felt the same way, and it warmed his heart to hear Wild admit his feelings? They may not have been close, but by Hylia’s name, would Legend kill for the guy.

“I love seeing my family happy, so when Ravio came to me with the idea, I wanted to help. I know he makes you smile a lot, and I knew this gift would make you happy, too.”

Had tears filled his eyes? Perhaps. Legend refused to acknowledge them, only nodding and swallowing thickly, grateful when Wild continued and saved him from replying.

“And, I know how much it helps to have memories nearby, when everything feels bad. I keep so many photos on my slate to help, and I wanted you to have that, too.”

“I—” Legend took in a deep breath to help push back the tears clogging his throat and threatening to spill. He had hardly spoken to Wild before, had been cruel and snarky months ago, and yet he still wanted only happiness for him? Hylia, these heroes were good to him, even after all he had done.

“Thank you,” Legend choked out, face flushing when Wild chucked and patted him on the shoulder, though he didn’t tease. Instead, Wild offered to tell him the process behind each picture he had captured, particularly the silly ones. Legend agreed, eager to hear how Wild had managed to capture Warriors falling from a tree.

The cold fell to the back of his mind under Wild’s warm presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit for me to work out, but I got there! If you notice any mistakes, feel free to let me know!  
> Thanks for reading <3


	12. What happens next? (Twilight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight has something on his mind, and it bothers Legend, too.

Legend was bored. During their most recent battle, a darknut had thrown him into the sky with more strength than such a monster should have had. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel how his stomach flew into his throat as he began his decent, flailing around for _something_ to lighten his fall. He could still feel the _agony_ that had torn up his leg like lightning bolts as he landed on his left ankle, shattering the bones instantly and sending him crumbling to the ground. Hyrule had been by his side in an instant, hands glowing pink and his eyes wide in horror—he had kept his gaze away from the mess that had become of his ankle, keeping his eyes locked on Legend’s instead. The kid hadn’t had enough magic to fully heal his ankle, and they hadn’t had any potions left, naturally; Legend still appreciated Hyrule’s effort, as his ankle was now only swollen and throbbing dully, rather than shattered.

Upon finding a clearing for the night, Hyrule had demanded he sit and _stay put_ , narrowing his eyes at Legend to ensure he understood before moving off to help set up camp. It had been a half hour since then, and Legend’s skin crawled with boredom.

A huff fell from his lips and he leaned back into the tree Hyrule had sat him against, situated in the shadows away from the group. He winced when the bark dug into his skin, and shifting only made the sensation worse, much to his disgust. Shaking his head, he looked up, following the amber glow of the fire towards where the rest of the group was, sans Twilight, who had gone off to scout the perimeter. They still moved about, finally beginning to set up camp now that everyone’s wounds had been tended to and wrapped—none had been nearly as bad as his own, merely scrapes and shallow cuts.

Sighing heavily, his eyes drifted over to the meagre pile of firewood they had collected. That would last them an hour, if they were lucky, and the others were preoccupied with setting up before the sun set completely and shrouded them in darkness. Already, the sky had faded to indigo, faint specks of stars twinkling to the east, where navy bled into purple. Legend had no doubt the sunset would be beautiful, but he couldn’t make out much more than the few streaks of gold filtering in between the densely packed trees.

His eyes flitted behind him, where a thin trail led away from the clearing, carpeted by leaves and twigs until the earth was no longer visible. Mushrooms sprouted from the ground along the edges of the trail, their blue caps glowing faintly in the shadows. No one was looking, and he could make this trip quick. His ankle wasn’t _that_ sore, anymore, and he could ease the urge to move _and_ grab some more firewood while he was out there. He would need to take his enchanted bag to keep the weight off of his shoulders lest Hyrule shout at him for carrying more than he should while injured. His sword was a necessity, what with how _dangerous_ these woods could be. Wild’s world was one of their deadliest, topped only by Hyrule’s.

Mind made up, Legend snatched up his bag and sword, a fond smile playing on his lips when he caught sight of the plush peeking out, Ravio coming to the forefront of his mind. He pushed it back into its pocket gently, alongside his amethyst earrings—he could never be more grateful that he hadn’t worn them earlier, as they would have shattered with his ankle—before shouldering the bag. Sparing one final glance at the rest of the group, Legend slipped away, footsteps light over the soft grass of the clearing. He winced as his left ankle met the ground, but the pain was tolerable.

Legend ducked under the branches separating their clearing from the trail, a sigh leaving his lips as the trees blocked his view of the others instantly; and their view of him. With how distracted they were, he should have at least fifteen minutes to himself before someone came looking, so long as Twilight didn’t catch him.

Leaf litter crunched and snapped under his boots as he slipped between bulging bushes freckled with white flowers and gnarled branches that twisted like broken bones. His ankle twinged with every step, but he could bear it even if every pang of pain left waves of guilt crashing into his heart. Hyrule had put so much effort into healing him, but he _needed_ to move. The Hero’s Spirit was a restless one that couldn’t be still for too long.

So long as he was careful, Hyrule would forgive him. The kid wandered off constantly due to the restlessness that buzzed deep beneath every Link’s skin. Surely, he would understand Legend’s need to move.

It didn’t take long for a decently sized pile of wood to accumulate within his bag, which made Legend wonder how no one else had already rushed out to collect more firewood for the night. He couldn’t complain, as it gave him an excuse to be out here in the first place. Kneeling carefully, Legend plucked another arm-length branch from the ground, nodding to himself when the wood was dry enough for use. The rain in Wild’s world was sporadic, and dry wood wasn’t always easy to come by. Shoving the branch into his bag to snap in half later, Legend straightened, testing his weight on his injured ankle before he stood properly. He sent a glance back towards the clearing, then to the sky. His time was up, and he should head back before Hyrule wandered out here to search for him and inevitably became lost himself. Besides, his skin had stopped buzzing with the need to move, and they would have more than enough firewood to last the night.

Nodding to himself, Legend turned back. Leaves crunched under his boots as he walked, accompanied by the soft murmur of crickets and whimpers in the air.

Wait... whimpers?

Legend paused, reaching up to unsheathe his sword slowly so as to not create noise. If there was a monster nearby, he would need to deal with it swiftly, and startling it would be his best bet. Softening his steps, he followed the sound cautiously, slowing as he came upon a fence of bushes packed tightly together. Gripping his sword tightly, Legend pushed aside the branches gently, wary of making even a hint of sound in the near-silence of the evening—even the crickets had quieted, as though eager to see how this played out for him.

Legend’s eyes widened upon entering the small clearing, however, his grip on his sword going slack when he saw _what_ stood in the middle. He stepped forward slowly, no longer silencing his movements, though still wary of his injured ankle. The creature’s head snapped up, and blue eyes met his own.

“Wolfie?”

The wolf stared at him for a long moment, before looking down in shame—or, perhaps Twilight was more focused on the bear trap that dug through his front right paw. Blood dribbled between the teeth of the contraption, some streaks darker and flaking, having long since dried. Just how long had Twilight been here?

Wolfie shifted his paw ever so slightly, a low whine filling the air as the teeth sunk deeper into flesh, ruby red droplets staining his grey fur.

“Don’t move,” Legend chastised him, stepping closer to inspect the trap. Wolfie huffed, and Legend shot him a deadpan look. Was now really the time to be stubborn? “We should get the others for this. It looks bad, and we’ll need as many hands as we can get to staunch the blood flow when we remove this _thing_.” He gestured to the bear trap.

Wolfie’s eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly, a low keen leaving his lips. Legend hummed curiously, shooting a glance in the direction of the other Links.

“You don’t want me to get the others?” He asked. Translating would be difficult, but Twilight couldn’t very well shift back in this state. Doing so would only force the trap deeper into his arm, and he might end up losing the limb entirely.

Wolfie dipped his head, eyes pleading. Legend sighed, sitting down beside the wolf when standing on his injured ankle became too much. “I hope you know how difficult you’re being, Twilight,” he said with a shake of his head. He pulled his bag closer, rifling through it. If he couldn’t get the others to help, then he would need to do this himself, which meant he needed to be prepared once the trap came lose.

“You’re explaining yourself after this,” he added, narrowing his eyes so Twilight would understand. When the wolf nodded again, Legend turned back to his bag, drawing out his power bracelet and slipping it on. He couldn’t risk fumbling with the trap, and the bracelet would ensure it came off as smoothly as it could. Next, he dug out old cloths and set them in front of Wolfie, placing rolls of gauze and a container of yarrow poultice beside them.

Moving his bag to the side, Legend turned back to the wolf with a raised brow. “Are you ready for this?”

A hesitant nod. He couldn’t blame Twilight: the thought of such an experience left him shuddering, but it couldn’t be avoided.

“Make sure you staunch the blood flow immediately.”

Another nod. With a nervous hum, Legend shuffled closer, sitting back on his knees and grimacing as pain lanced up his left leg. It would only be for a moment, and he could tough it out.

Settling his hands over the two sides of the trap, Legend shot Twilight a meaningful look, waiting for another nod of assent before gently pulling. An agonised yelp tore from the wolf’s throat immediately, but Twilight stayed still, thankfully. The moment the teeth left Wolfie’s leg, he tore the limb closer to himself, shuffling away from the device.

Legend let the bear trap go, tearing his hands away from the razor-sharp teeth lest he join Twilight in becoming another one of its victims. Twilight had shifted back already, now pressing a wad of old cloths to his bleeding wrist, much to Legend’s relief.

Legend shifted off of his knees, settling down cross-legged beside Twilight and snatching up the bandages and poultice.

With a reassuring smile, he pushed Twilight’s hand away from the wound, apologising when the man hissed as the cloths were peeled back. Legend pursed his lips when he saw how the lacerations still wept blood worryingly, pushing the cloths back over them. “Hold that for another moment.”

At Twilight’s nod, Legend whipped around, grabbing for his bag and tearing out his canteen. He couldn’t rub paste into the wounds if they were soaked in blood, so he would need to clean them with water, first.

“This is going to hurt,” he warned Twilight, waiting for a nod before he pulled the cap off of his canteen. He jerked his head for Twilight to pull away the cloths again, and the moment the now filthy rags were gone, he began to slowly pour water over the wounds. Twilight hissed, his face scrunching up in pain, but he remained still again as Legend twisted his arm around to clean every wound.

As the blood was washed away, the torn flesh came into view. Legend made a face at the sight of the wounds, but they didn’t look deep enough to sink into bone, much to his relief, and the teeth had left Twilight’s arm relatively smoothly—the situation they’d found themselves in could have been significantly worse if they hadn’t.

Dipping his fingers into the container of yarrow poultice, he gently rubbed it over Twilight’s wrist, wary of agitating the wounds now that they had stopped bleeding profusely. Only a few droplets pushed their way to the surface, thankfully. Twilight remained unnervingly silent as Legend began to wrap his wrist, staring adamantly at the ground.

“So,” Legend began as he eased the bandage around the base of Twilight’s wrist, just beneath his hand. He paused, sparing Twilight a glance in hopes of the man showing _something_. Twilight’s face remained as impassive as before, but he dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement, so Legend counted it as a half win.

“Do you want to tell me how you ended up walking into a _bear trap_?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. During the months he had known him, Twilight had _never_ stepped into a trap of any sort, his senses too heightened for him to miss what the rest of them might, and as a wolf they only grew exponentially. So, how had the man missed this one?

Twilight sighed heavily, his free arm reaching up to run through his hair, as though he was stressed. Legend frowned at the thought, because they had nothing to worry about. They were _so_ close to finally finding Dark, a merchant telling them of a mysterious shadowed figure nearby earlier that day—and how Legend couldn’t _wait_ to return home and see Ravio again.

So, what was Twilight so worried about?

“Sorry, I was just… distracted.”

Legend pursed his lips as the soft words, tying off the bandage before settling down beside the other, shifting slightly when twigs dug into his thighs.

“About what?” Twilight’s face scrunched up and Legend blanched, cursing himself for asking when he rarely spoke to the guy. Why would Twilight want to talk to _him_? “You don’t have to tell me!” he added quickly. “We can head back to camp and you can talk to Time and Wild, if you’d prefer?”

Twilight’s head snapped up, wide eyes meeting Legend’s own. He shook his head quickly, sparing a glance behind Legend as though the two might be standing there.

“No, I don’t want them to worry,” Twilight said, slumping when he realised they weren’t there, as though giving up the attempt at a façade he had made.

Legend watched him for a moment, a ball of concern steadily growing within his chest. He couldn’t recall a time he had seen their Ranch Hand look so downtrodden. “Do you… want to talk about it?”

Twilight said nothing for a long moment, the only sounds filling the air his heavy breathing and the faint croaking of frogs. Legend waited patiently, glancing up at the sky, noting that he had been gone for _well_ over half an hour by now. Above, indigo had darkened to navy, and more stars twinkled above like diamonds. So much for making it back quickly.

“What happens after this?” Twilight asked, his voice but a whisper in the breeze. Legend lowered his gaze back to the other, startled to see _tears_ sparkling within his eyes.

“What do you mean?” After this he would need to tell the others that Twilight was injured, too, then receive a well-deserved scolding from Hyrule.

“When we take out Dark; what happens next?”

Legend inhaled sharply, lowering his gaze to the autumnal leaves beneath them. What _would_ happen after? He knew he would return to Ravio, as he always did, but what about the others?

“I know we haven’t even been together for a year, yet,” Twilight continued, slumping forward and leaning onto his hand. “But you’re all like family to me—yes even you,” he added when Legend sputtered in surprise, turning to him with a smirk upon his face. It fell as quickly as it had come, and Twilight’s gaze dropped with it. “But after we defeat Dark will we ever see each other again? I know we’re not even meant to know of one another’s existence, but if I lose you all now…” Twilight trailed off, and Legend’s chest ached when he noticed how the man’s shoulders shook. “I can’t lose you all.”

Tears stung his own eyes, but Twilight needed him to keep it together, now. Besides, if Hylia could bring them together like this and force them all to do her bidding as a group, then she could grant them one wish, right?

“You’re not going to,” he said adamantly, resolve steeling when Twilight turned glistening eyes to him.

“How can you know that?”

Legend huffed a laugh, placing a hand over Twilight’s shoulder reassuringly. “We’ll figure something out, I promise. We can talk to the others about this and work out _something_. Hylia owes us one after this, anyway.”

Twilight pursed his lips, but Legend’s words seemed to soothe him at least slightly, as he nodded. “Alright. Surely, someone will come up with something, right?”

“We _will_ ,” Legend assured him. “I… understand how you feel,” he admitted, looking away as his cheeks blazed, but Twilight didn’t laugh, nor scoff at his admission, only nod sadly. “I refuse to lose you all after all we’ve been through together. If we can’t beat something out of Dark, then we’ll ask the Goddess, or do _something_.”

Twilight chuckled wetly at the thought, wiping his eyes with a nod. “Alright. We’ll ask the others. I’m not against beating it out of Dark, though.”

Legend grinned, clapping him on the back and pulling him to his feet. “Come on, we should head back, now. The sooner we do, the sooner we can figure something out. And we _will_ figure something out,” he said once more to ensure Twilight understood. He wasn’t about to let them all go, not easily, at least. Hylia would have to forcibly drag him away from the other Links—away from his _family_ —and Legend refused to go without fighting tooth and nail first.

As they walked back to the clearing, Twilight throwing Legend’s arm over his shoulders when he recalled his injured ankle and offered a light scolding, Legend couldn’t help but wonder _how_ they would stay together after this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay for this, but we're almost there!! As always, if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know. Stay safe <3


	13. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over.

The sounds of swords clanging and monster snarls filled the night air. Mist pooled around the edges of the clearing, flicking back into the pines surrounding the group before it could touch them, as though afraid of joining the fray. Clouds blanketed the sky, blocking the moon’s light—though the potions Wild had given them before they attacked provided more than enough vision for this battle.

Legend brought his sword up to block another swipe from the lizalfos he was battling—one with black blood, of course. The monster huffed, stepping back to assess the situation with eyes that were too intelligent for Legend’s liking. Normal monsters were annoying enough to deal with, but ones with black blood were such a _pain_.

The lizalfos snarled, throwing its rusty dagger from hand to hand as it scrutinised him, searching for any openings. As if Legend would give the damned thing a chance to take him out, not when Time needed his help as soon as possible; the man was fighting _Dark_ behind him, and the sooner he and the others got rid of the minions, the sooner they could help out Time and be done with all this. He and the lizalfos had been dancing around one another for five minutes now—much too long for Legend’s liking—and sweat ran down his forehead, clinging to his eyelashes until he scrubbed it away, annoyed. Blood stained his sleeve, the lizalfos having managed to nick his right arm before he could properly dodge, though the wound was only shallow and he had given a dozen more in return.

Lungs burning, Legend narrowed his eyes at the monster as they circled one another, prepared for it to mess up and give him an opening to finish it off. He flinched when a wet _thunk_ filled the air, unable to stop himself from whipping around, eyes widening when he saw Time, his sword buried to the hilt in Dark’s chest. Their enemy’s eyes were blown wide in shock, as though he hadn’t anticipated the Old Man keeping up with him, and less that he would be able to catch him.

Relief tumbled into his belly, but he discarded it for the moment, turning back before the lizalfos could skewer him as Time had done with Dark, only to blink in surprise. Dark had to be powering the monsters, as in the second he had looked away, the lizalfos had disintegrated into glittery black dust.

Eyes wide, he looked over to Time once more, though now the man stood alone, staring down in disgust at the pile of grey dust where Dark had been. Legend inhaled sharply, unable to fully grasp that Dark was _gone_. He turned, searching the rest of the clearing for any signs of lingering monsters. Instead, he was met with piles of glittery black sand similar to his own, his brothers standing over them with their mouths agape, reality not having set in yet.

Despite the evidence before him, Legend still couldn’t grasp that they had done it. After almost an entire year together, they had finally tracked down Dark and taken him out—considering how much of a thorn he had been in their sides this entire time, the monster wasn’t all that great at fighting, as though he was used to giving orders and concocting plans for others to execute.

Legend wouldn’t complain, not when their enemy’s lack of skill in a real battle had ensured their success. It saved them an even more extensive and exhausting battle, and it spared them from the agony of losing one of their own.

“Is... is it over?” Four asked softly, eyes searching each of them as though begging.

Time lowered his blade, waiting a moment as the sand that had been Dark only seconds ago was blown away in the wind before he turned back to them, eyes shimmering with relief. “It’s over,” he confirmed.

Relief slammed into him like a club swung by a moblin. It was _over_ , after so many months it was _over_. He could finally return home and stay there; he could see Ravio again and _stay_ with him. Their time together wouldn’t be fleeting any longer, nor would they need to remain separate for _months_ at a time. He could watch Alice grow, and do mundane, _normal_ things with his partner without worrying about when he would need to leave again—Hylia be damned, he was _not_ going on another adventure for her.

Cheers erupted from his companions, and Legend easily found himself joining in as childish excitement filled his belly like bubbly champagne. Despite the how dark the night was, the clearing seemed vibrant with their energy as they raced closer to one another, Hyrule all but slamming into him and embracing him in the tightest hug his exhausted body could muster up. Legend returned the gesture with vigour, squeezing the kid tightly, unable to resist the urge to spin him around in his excitement. His brothers were in similar positions around him, Sky bawling into Time’s arms—Legend found his own eyes stinging at the rush of emotion within him.

“Yes, it is over.”

They all jumped apart, heads whipping around in search of the melodic voice that had filled the clearing, though they couldn’t discern which direction it had come from.

Could it be…?

The clouds parted above, and brilliant, golden light poured down between them, setting the grass alight in its warm glow. Legend couldn’t make out a figure within the blinding light, but he had no doubt as to who had spoken to them.

“Hylia,” Sky spoke, lowering his head in respect, though the rest of them weren’t inclined to join him, too many ill feelings towards her to do so.

A soft hum filled the air and warmth spread across Legend’s front, as though Her breath had brushed against him. “Now that you have all purged the worlds of that Dark being, you may return to your timelines.”

Murky, swirling portals sprung up from the ground around the edges of the clearing, their purple depths nauseating to stare into for too long. While no signs appeared around them, Legend _knew_ which one led to his own time, his gut pulling him towards the one directly on his left.

But…  
“Hold on,” he said, before the light could fade away and Hylia could leave them to their devices. Did She really expect them to just _leave_ one another after all they had been through together? And without even a simple _thank you_?

Oh, how he was so sick and tired of divine beings.

Another warm breeze brushed against him as She hummed curiously, and Legend sighed in relief that She hadn’t simply abandoned them yet again.

“Is that it?”

A pause, and Legend could imagine She had just blinked in surprise.

“Yes? You have fulfilled your duty, and it is time to go home now.”

A growl pierced the air from nearby and Legend jumped, turning to see _Sky_ , his teeth bared as he glared at the light.

“No,” he said lowly.

Hylia was silent for a long moment, as though stunned at his sudden change in demeanour. She wasn’t the only one, Legend himself wide-eyed. Sky _adored_ Hylia.

“I’m not leaving here without something,” Sky continued before She could respond, stepping forward with fire blazing within his eyes.

“I cannot simply grant you anything,” Hylia began, but She was cut off when Sky let out a bark of laughter.

“After all we’ve done for you, you can give us _one_ wish.” A smile rested upon his lips, though his eyes remained fiery, as though if She were to deny him this, he would personally find a way to hunt Her.

A moment’s silence passed, the light continuing to send rays onto the grass, leaving it glittering and golden. Legend joined Sky in glaring into the light, determined for Her to understand how much She had put them all through, and how much She owed them all for destroying their lives.

“I… suppose I can grant _one_ wish. I cannot give you power, or revive dead ones, however.”

Eyes lowered to the ground as hearts panged, but Legend’s resolve only steeled. They hadn’t planned to ask for either of those things. All they wished for was to not lose one another after this.

“We want a way to visit each other,” Sky said, more than eager to take over and demand this from Hylia. Not that Legend minded, when the thought of yelling at Her while She stood before them left his stomach in knots—it was one thing to scream into an empty sky, and another entirely to shout while he knew She was listening.

“A way to visit each other?” Hylia echoed curiously.

“Yes,” Sky said with a nod. “After all we’ve been through together, we can’t simply leave one another. We want a means by which to be able to move through timelines and visit one another—though we won’t mess with anything,” he promised, eyes pleading.

Another moment of silence, and another moment of nerves twisting his gut. What if She simply took their memories and threw them into the portals?

“You were never meant to know of one another’s existence,” Hylia said. Legend slumped, swallowing thickly when his throat became clogged with emotion. Of course, they had gotten ahead of themselves. Hylia had never complied with them before.

“But,” She continued, and Legend found hope filling his heart against his will. “It was my decision to have you fight together, and it would be cruel to tear you all apart now. I can grant this one wish.”

A heavy breath fell from Legend’s lips, his eyes burning as relief poured into him like soothing honey. A blinding flash of light caused him to flinch and he raised his arm to cover his eyes with a grimace. A weight settled across his neck and over his chest. When the light dimmed back to what it had previously been, Legend opened his eyes cautiously.

Upon his neck, a golden, chained necklace now rested, a round pendant glinting under Her light. Legend picked up the pendant between his thumb and forefinger, turning it over curiously only to inhale sharply when he saw what lay between his fingers. A tiny orb, secured to the necklace by thin ropes of gold that twisted around it. In its centre lay an inky black scene Legend could only compare to a clear night sky. Reds and purples glittered inside the orb like tiny stars.

“With this, you will be able to visit one another,” Hylia began, and Legend dropped the pendant in shock, wincing when it thumped against his chest. How he had forgotten She was there, he would never know.

“You need only think about the world you wish to visit, and a portal will open up before you. _Only_ the wearer can move between worlds, so as to not cause disruption. Does this satisfy you?”

It wasn’t a _thank you_ , but Legend couldn’t care less when it meant he wouldn’t be losing his new family. At their nods, Hylia let out one final warm hum that was accompanied by the sweetness of roses before the light faded. Legend found he had to blink away stars in his vision as darkness filled the clearing once more, though the still-standing portals provided a faint glow so they weren’t left completely blind.

“So, I guess this is it?” Sky said, turning back to them all with watery eyes. Wind was quick to latch onto him, his cheeks already stained with tears.

An ache settled in Legend’s chest, but he knew this wouldn’t be goodbye. While it was the end of their adventure together, they now had a means by which to see one another whenever they wished to—and a part of him felt as though Hylia wouldn’t be asking anymore of them, Her parting leaving him with a sense of finality his other adventures hadn’t left him with.

Heading home indefinitely was something he had never done before, and while he was excited for what came next, it would be weird to not see his new family day in and day out—already, Legend felt nostalgic for all the time they had spent together. Tears pricked at his own eyes, though when he met Hyrule’s gaze, not an ounce of shame rose up within him at the display of vulnerability. He _trusted_ these people; they were family, now.

“We’ll still be seeing one another,” Time reassured them all, clapping a hand over Sky and Wind’s shoulders comfortingly.

Wind sniffled, pulling away from Sky and nodding. “You’re right. Sky, you’ve got to send us all an invite for the wedding, okay?”

Even in the dim lighting, Legend could still make out how furiously Sky’s cheeks blazed, and he couldn’t suppress a snort of laughter when Sky began to stutter over his words before settling for a nod, unable to meet any of their eyes.

“We’ll visit each other often, okay?” Wild added, stepping forward to ruffle Wind’s hair affectionately and wrap an arm around Sky’s shoulders for a quick side-hug.

The others all joined them, murmuring their assent and offering embraces and fond touches.

“Legend?”

He jumped, eyes flitting over to Hyrule’s from where he had been watching Sky attempt to wrap them all in an embrace—though Legend himself had yet to move forward and join them. The traveller had wound up crushed between Twilight and Warriors. With a smile, Hyrule held out a hand, eyes sparkling with tears. Legend smiled, stepping closer without hesitance to take the hand, squeezing it tightly and embracing his brothers. Who knew when they would all be together again like this?

They parted after a long moment, heading off to their respective portals and waving,

“You boys are welcome at the ranch anytime you want to visit. Anytime,” Time called back, pausing before his portal to shoot them all a meaningful look.

“Ordon Village can always use visitors,” Twilight supplied, his own way of inviting them to his world. “I think it’ll feel too quiet without you lot around,” he added as an afterthought, shaking his head sadly.

“Oh! And you’re all more than welcome to visit Skyloft! Though, we might be on the Surface setting up a lot...” Sky trailed off, placing a hand on his chin thoughtfully. “If I’m not at Skyloft, I’ll be at the castle,” he finished with a nod.

Wild raised his hand excitedly, drawing their attention from Sky. “My house in Hateno is always open if you need it, and if I’m not there feel free to leave a note for when you want to visit—time works weirdly, but at least it works in our favour.” He shrugged at the end, and Legend couldn’t help but agree. Despite being years apart, their times still seemed to follow the same system: winter in Wild’s world would still be winter in Legend’s, and day and night seemed to follow the same pattern. It was odd, but it was also convenient, so Legend let it slide.

“You guys can visit Outset anytime,” Wind spoke up. “I want to spend some time with Grandma and Aryll, so I’ll be home for a while—if I’m not, I’m sure Grandma would love to hear your stories,” he said, eyes shining fondly in a way that told Legend that she had indulged in Wind’s stories dozens of times before.

“You guys can visit the forge anytime you like!” Four said, an unusually bright grin on his face—did his eyes flash red for a moment? “Just... make sure to knock first.”

“You all know my cottage is open anytime,” Legend said with a shrug, earning some warm smiles his way—months ago, he wouldn’t have been comfortable enough to offer, but now he only wanted his brothers to know his house would welcome them at any time. Besides, Ravio and the pets loved them all.

“I’m not sure my world would be the best to visit,” Warriors said, placing a hand to his chin thoughtfully. “But you’re welcome to come and leave a note with the Queen for me if I’m not around.” They all nodded, though Legend had a feeling they wouldn’t visit Warriors’ world often solely because of how _ravaged_ it was, not to mention the hordes of monsters.

Legend’s heart sank when Hyrule didn’t speak up with the rest of them, their Traveller instead shifting his weight from one foot to another nervously. None of them called him out, however—they knew better than to be so cruel, and Hyrule’s world wasn’t exactly the most welcoming for heroes, Hyrule in particular. Not even Warriors’ world was _close_ to how bad Hyrule’s was.

With one last look back at his family and quick promises to meet up often, Legend stepped through the portal, eyes slipping shut to avoid the nauseating swirls coating his vision.

This portal was unlike Dark’s own. The monster created portals which left them dizzy and feverish, and would often drop them in the middle of a camp of moblins. Hylia’s portal was like walking under a thin stream of water that cured his fatigue and eased away the tension in his muscles in a way only a journey into a hot spring followed by a good night’s rest could do.

When Legend opened his eyes, the dark, cloudy clearing was gone. He now stood on a familiar dirt trail, blossoming apple trees lining the path and perfuming the air with their sweet scent. Crickets sung their nightly tune, and the warm night air was still.

No monsters grunting and squealing. No swords being sharpened with the intent of drawing blood. No heavy scent of death in the air.

He was home, and he was safe.

A shaky breath fell from his lips as reality crashed into him, now that he was home. He wouldn’t need to fight off more than the few moblins that lurked in his world, should Zelda call for his help.

Shaking his head and blinking back tears of pure, unfiltered relief that he hadn’t felt in so long—relief of a companion surviving near death wasn’t the same, not when it only left a sour taste in his mouth and tension in his shoulders for weeks after—Legend turned towards the house farther along the trail. His house. The lights were still on inside despite how late at night it had to be, and they poured golden streams out onto the land, as though to guide him.

His feet moved of their own volition, steering him towards home before his mind could catch up with his body, though he only sped up once it did. The door opened as he made his way up the steps and he paused halfway up, catching his partner’s eyes.

They stared at one another for a long moment, a warm breeze brushing against them and ruffling his hair. Legend caught a flicker of violet before it too was snatched up by the breeze, the dye in his hair unfading.

“Link,” Ravio breathed, blinking rapidly as though he couldn’t believe the sight before him—or, perhaps he was trying to blink away tears. Legend wouldn’t fault him if he was, his own eyes burning in the wind. “Is it...?” Ravio trailed off, uncertain, though a glimmer of hope sparkled in his eyes.

A smile pulled at Legend’s lips. He took the final few steps up to the porch, moving forward to embrace Ravio tightly, his partner returning the gesture with just as much vigour, if not more.

“It’s over,” he confirmed, though he knew Ravio had already guessed as much. The words still tore a sob from his partner’s lips, and Legend held him tighter as he buried his face in his red tunic, shifting only to let his bag fall from his shoulder and onto the ground so he could properly embrace Ravio.

“It’s over,” Ravio echoed, his voice strained from the tears but so relieved, Legend found himself tearing up all over again. He wouldn’t deny the few tears he let loose, but a quick inhale and he could control them again. Pulling away slightly, Legend took in the tearful face of his partner fondly, reaching up to brush away the stains glistening on his cheeks and smiling when Ravio leaned into the touch.

“It’s okay, bun,” he said softly, leaning forward into the embrace once more.

“I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I physically couldn't write them all separating permanently, and I _love_ the thought of them all being able to visit one another after all this is over. I have one more chapter planned for this, so it's not over yet!! Thanks for reading this far and stay safe <3


	14. Home (Hyrule)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dark defeated, peace has settled over the Links' worlds. All except one, that is. Good thing Legend and Ravio are willing to do anything for family.

Hyrule dropped by a _lot_.

At first, he would visit once a week, checking up on him, Ravio and the pets. Legend always looked forward to his Wednesday visits, eager to hear from the kid and know how he was doing. But lately, Hyrule had taken to dropping by every other day—he had already dropped by _three_ times this week, and it was only Friday. If the sudden clingy behaviour wasn’t worrying enough, then the darkness lining his eyes and the way his smiles were becoming more and more strained certainly was.

Legend never minded the kid coming over—they were _family_ , now, and he was welcome at any time—but Hylia, was he worried about the change. Didn’t Hyrule have duties back in his world? And, if something _was_ wrong, then why wasn’t Zelda talking with him and helping?

Or, perhaps Hyrule had been granted some free time and he wanted to use it to visit more often, before duty called once more. Perhaps Legend was imagining the exhaustion lining Hyrule’s eyes. Perhaps he was overthinking this; Hyrule knew he could come to him should he need to talk.

Still, Legend found himself asking Wild if he had noticed any differences in their Traveller. The Champion dropped by every Friday night for cooking lessons with Ravio. Wild had been _delighted_ to learn about Lorulean cuisine, and Ravio was more than eager to teach.

Legend had spoken with Ravio earlier, asking if he could have Wild for a little so he could either ease his concerns or finally give himself the push he needed to talk to Hyrule. This was why Ravio left to head into town mid-cooking under the guise of them, “needing more cheese.” His partner was almost as concerned as he was about Hyrule, though he didn’t know the Traveller as Legend did.

The moment the Ravio’s figure disappeared, swallowed by the fog that poured into the forest surrounding their home come dusk, Legend struck up conversation.

“So,” he said casually, leaning back against the kitchen counter as he waited for Wild’s attention. He crossed his arms as he watched Wild kneel by the oven, inspecting the French onion soups he and Ravio were making—when Legend had quizzically asked about the word ‘French,’ they had both offered him conspiratorial grins and turned away.

Legend waited as Wild pulled the tray holding the bowls closer to him—thankfully, wearing his oven mitts this time. For such a seasoned chef, Legend was surprised at how often Wild forgot basic safety while cooking. Wild shook his head, pushing the tray back in to simmer for another few minutes.

That was more than enough time for their talk.

Wild straightened, placing the mitts to the side and turning to give Legend his full attention.

“Has Hyrule been visiting you a lot lately?” Legend asked, shivering when an unnaturally cool breezed wafted into the kitchen through the open window.

Wild frowned at the question, pursing his lips in thought. “He’s dropped by my house twice this week. At least, that I know of; he doesn’t leave a note when I’m not home.”

Legend bit his lip, nodding slowly. So, Hyrule wasn’t spending much time in his own world, then. Was he trying to avoid something?

“Has he seemed a little… different to you?” Wild added, tilting his head slightly in a way that reminded Legend of Twilight—the Champion had to be spending a lot of time with the guy, then.

But… if Wild had noticed Hyrule seemed different too, then he couldn’t be overthinking this. What was wrong with the kid?

Legend nodded. “He seems tired these days. And… he’s more subdued, too. Like how he used to be when we all first met.”

“It’s the same when he comes to my world…”

Legend hummed worriedly, raising a hand to his chin in thought. Wild moved back to the oven to retrieve their dinner, while Legend bit his nails, his concern growing with each passing second. Next time Hyrule came by, he would tear whatever this was out of him.

*

As Legend had anticipated, Hyrule came on Sunday. The kid had become predictable lately, showing up every second day, as though concerned every day would be too much for them.

Legend wanted to tell him he could join them anytime he needed, so long as he felt safe here.

What he hadn’t expected was for Hyrule to arrive so _early_ in the morning. The sun was only half over the tree line, its rays peeking in through gaps in the canopy and throwing long, stretching shadows along the dirt trail. Dew still clung to the grass, and the air was cool and crisp, the last dregs of night time hanging within it.

Ravio always went into town as the sun rose, while Legend preferred to sit at home and take his sweet time waking up. With all his free time, Legend had found he _enjoyed_ waking up early, if only to offer Ravio a hug goodbye as he went into town to run some errands, Alice on his heels. Legend could watch as he left, a steaming mug of coffee clutched between his hands to chase away the cold and the fatigue that still clouded his mind.

A mug he had almost dropped when he noticed Hyrule walking out of the forest, mist falling from his body and seeping back into the trees as he emerged.

Not walking, _limping_. A flash of pain crossed Hyrule’s face with each step on his right foot. His shoulders were slumped in fatigue, and as he looked up, Legend noted the _darkness_ under his eyes, as though Hyrule hadn’t slept at all the night before.

Placing his mug to the side roughly, Legend stood, moving down the steps to meet Hyrule halfway. If anything, the kid only looked worse close up. Not only did dark bags hang underneath his eyes, but his right eye was swollen and purple, like the plums Ravio had grown behind the house. When Hyrule saw him, he smiled, his eyes crinkling in a way that couldn’t be anything but painful for the kid.

“Hey, Legend!” Hyrule greeted, his voice bright and chipper, as if he hadn’t shown up at the crack of dawn sporting nasty wounds. To top it off, Hyrule waved cheerfully, his sleeve—which Legend noted was _torn_ —slipping down to reveal a bandage tainted pink and splotched with speckles of red.

“What happened?” Legend demanded, moving forward to take Hyrule’s right arm—his uninjured arm—to throw around his shoulders, refusing to allow the kid to walk on a likely sprained ankle.

Hyrule laughed, waving him off as if he wasn’t currently hurt. “Just a run in with some monsters, it’s fine.”

Legend frowned, but didn’t respond in favour of leading Hyrule up the porch steps and into the living room. He thanked Hylia that Ravio had taken Alice and Sheerow with him, if only because it meant he wouldn’t be disturbed while trying to help Hyrule.

Once Hyrule was settled in the plush couch, his foot elevated on a cushion on top of the coffee table and his boots removed—Ravio would kill him if he got dirt over their new cushion covers—Legend took a moment to breathe. Hyrule’s foot wasn’t wrapped, even when the thing was _clearly_ swollen and causing him pain. Hyrule knew better than to leave it untended to. What was the kid doing?

Then, there was the other thing: Hyrule’s world still had monsters crawling within it. While Legend’s own world had a couple of stragglers, they had become pathetically weak. Even the townsfolk could take them down, a simple smack to the skull with a broom enough to remove the pests. When he had asked the other Links, it seemed the same was true in their worlds—even _Warriors_ ’ world was mostly free from the hordes that had once plagued it.

So, why were there still monsters in Hyrule’s world?

Shaking his head, Legend moved upstairs to grab their first-aid kit. The thing had collected dust since they had last used it—a few weeks ago when Ravio had cut himself while making dinner. Such a feat hadn’t happened before, and Legend took a moment to bask in the peace that had settled over his land and life since they had defeated Dark.

Urgency pushed him back downstairs, even if Hyrule’s wounds had been treated—clearly not _well_ , but he wasn’t at any risk of dropping dead anytime soon.

“Arm,” Legend demanded as soon as he sat down by Hyrule’s side.

Hyrule tried to wave him off, an old flicker of panic dancing in his eyes. Was the kid _still_ worried about being a nuisance? Legend was certain he had stamped that insecurity out _months_ ago…

“I’m fine,” Hyrule tried to reassure him, a strained smile on his face. “I already wrapped everything!”

“Did you clean this?” Legend deadpanned, eyeing off the patch of red that had grown over the bandage.

Hyrule quieted, the smile falling from his lips. “I don’t have any antiseptic…”

He didn’t have any antiseptic? Why hadn’t Zelda provided him with some?

Legend took his arm, carefully unravelling the bandages and grimacing when he saw the glistening red underneath them.

“One second,” Legend murmured, moving into the kitchen to grab a dark cloth, wetting it before he returned. “This will sting,” he said, before dabbing at the wound.

Hyrule hissed, trying to pull his arm away, but Legend only tightened his grip. As the blood disappeared, the nasty gash in Hyrule’s arm was revealed. How had the kid thought he could get away without cleaning a wound like _this_?

Once the wound had stopped weeping blood, Legend dabbed cream over it gently, though Hyrule made no sound in response. The bandages were wound around Hyrule’s arm again in minutes, thick and secure, this time.

Legend smiled at his work, before looking up to Hyrule only for the pride to fade. The kid had a pillow clutched to his chest, a deep frown upon his face. Pursing his lips, Legend let it be for now, determined to do all he could for the physical side of Hyrule before he tried to tackle any emotions that came with it.

Prying out a container filled with turmeric cream, Legend passed it over to Hyrule, smiling when the kid looked at him quizzically. “Dab it around your eye. It’ll help with the swelling.”

Hyrule’s eyes widened in understanding and he nodded gratefully, unscrewing the cap. As he dipped his fingers into the cream, Legend added, “I’m going to need to wrap your foot, too. Can you spread some over that while I throw these bandages out?”

Hyrule blinked as the words washed over him, nodding slowly. “You don’t have to,” he murmured, lowering his gaze again and leaving Legend’s chest hollow. “It doesn’t hurt that much, and I’ll be fine.”

Lips twisting, Legend waved him off, schooling his expression when Hyrule looked up at the sudden movement. “It’s no big deal. Besides, it’s better we fix it up now, so it can heal faster.”

When Hyrule offered a slow nod, Legend grinned, patting him on the knee before gathering up the bloody bandages and moving into the kitchen to dump them in the bin. He would need to empty it before Ravio came back. His partner would _hate_ the mess in the kitchen, and Legend himself couldn’t deny that the sight of the blood— _Hyrule’s_ blood—pulled at his heartstrings.

Bandages discarded, Legend took a moment to sift through the thoughts clouding his mind. The monsters were worrying enough, but why didn’t Hyrule have anything to treat his wounds? Surely, Zelda would provide them for him, right? He _was_ doing her a favour by keeping the land safe. And yet, Hyrule had had no antiseptic cream, nor had he bothered to wrap his injured ankle. Legend couldn’t help but wonder if the kid had had enough bandages for it, or if he had been forced to choose between the gash on his arm and his ankle, not enough bandages to spare between them.

Then, there was the sudden insecurity that had reared its nasty head again. Legend had been _certain_ he had crushed every ounce of such a thing from the kid during their time together, and yet here he was, uncomfortable with allowing Legend to treat his wounds as though they were back on their first day together.

Legend wouldn’t stand for it.

With a sigh, he moved back into the living room, erasing all evidence of his concern when Hyrule turned to him.

“I’m done,” he said, passing the cream back to Legend as he sat down. “I can wrap my ankle, you don’t have to…”

Pursing his lips, Legend snatched up the roll of bandages before Hyrule could, leaning forward to set to work without hesitation. “You’re the injured one here. Let me handle this.”

Hyrule opened his mouth to argue, but Legend shot him a look, silencing him. With thin lips, Hyrule leaned back, holding the pillow close as Legend swiftly wrapped his ankle.

“Keep this elevated for a bit,” Legend ordered him, before settling down at his side again. When Hyrule only nodded without a word, Legend continued, “Any other wounds I should know about?”

Hyrule hesitated, biting his lips harshly. When Legend poked him in the shoulder, Hyrule finally admitted, “My ribs are a bit bruised, but they’ll be okay.”

Legend nodded, but there wasn’t much he could do for bruised ribs except demand Hyrule take it easy and rest, neither of which it seemed the kid had been doing lately.

“Just make sure you rest up, okay?”

Hyrule hummed noncommittally, his eyes remaining in his lap. “Where’s Ravio?” he asked, though he didn’t look up to search the room.

“He’s running errands in town with the pets as he usually does at this time. He’ll be back soon, though.”

“Oh.” And Hyrule fell silent once again, as if uncertain as to what to say. Normally, Hyrule could make a conversation out of _anything_ —once, he had talked with Wild about different types of leaves for an _hour_.

“Alright, spill. What’s wrong?”

Hyrule’s head whipped up, his eyes wide. “Nothing!”

Legend fixed him with a look of disbelief, prepared to list off all the reasons Hyrule _clearly_ wasn’t fine when the kid sighed in resignation.

“I’m just… really _tired_ ,” Hyrule said, reaching up to rub at his arm absentmindedly. “Zelda doesn’t need me anymore, and the monsters won’t leave me alone, lately.”

Zelda didn’t need him?

“What do you mean, she doesn’t need you?”

Another sigh, deep and heavy, as if it came right from Hyrule’s soul. “Since we’re not under any real threat, she’s moved to more diplomatic matters, and I can’t really help with those, since I was never trained to. She tried to teach me, but it didn’t go down well.” Hyrule winced, and Legend decided it would be better he didn’t ask what had happened.

“I left the city because the monsters only follow me, and I guess the townsfolk figured that out quickly. They don’t want me in any town, since the monsters come not long after I do. That’s why I don’t have any antiseptic cream or bandages…”

“The monsters don’t attack anyone else?”

Hyrule shook his head. “They’re relentless though. It,” he hesitated, squeezing the pillow tightly, “It’s been hard to find enough time to sleep, in my world.” That explained why he looked _exhausted_ , then. “And, I don’t want to bother Zelda with this. She’s busy, and if I try see her, I’ll only be putting her in danger.”

“Is that why you’ve been spending so much time with us all?”

A blush bloomed on Hyrule’s cheeks, but he still nodded. “At least if I’m in your worlds, I’m not being constantly hunted. And I can’t spill any blood and revive Ganon, either.”

So _that_ was why Hyrule was visiting so often. He had to have left the city recently, if his sudden up in visits told Legend anything. That didn’t explain why he had become so subdued, as of late. Particularly today.

“Is that all?”

Hyrule blinked, furrowing his brow. “I… think so?”

“Why are you so quiet today, then?” Legend asked, praying Hyrule would open up to him as he used to.

“Oh…” Legend hummed, waiting for Hyrule to continue. “I’m just… so _tired_ , and I really didn’t want to bother you, but I had nowhere else to go.”

Legend’s heart twisted at the thought of Hyrule feeling as though he could _bother_ him and Ravio. He had a feeling it had to do with the townsfolk pushing him away, and he cursed the people for being so cruel to their hero.

“You’re never a bother,” Legend promised, shifting closer to place a hand over Hyrule’s shoulder. “You can come here whenever you need, okay, ‘Rule?”

“You’re sure?” Hyrule asked, turning back to face Legend, tears sparkling in his eyes. How long had Hyrule been feeling like this? Legend felt sick at the thought of Hyrule suffering for _weeks_ , so he dismissed it.

“ _Never_ ,” Legend repeated, squeezing Hyrule’s shoulder for emphasis and feeling the tension melt away as he did.

With a sniffle, Hyrule said, “Thanks, Legend.”

“Anytime,” Legend said in response, pursing his lips when Hyrule began to scrub at his eyes. “Hey, come here.”

When Hyrule turned to him quizzically, Legend spread his arms wide in invitation. Hyrule didn’t hesitate to shift closer and into his arms, and Legend began to rub his back soothingly, knowing the kid needed it right now. The thought of having no one in his world to rely on… he shuddered at how _lonely_ that had to be.

They stayed that way for a while, Legend giving Hyrule all the time he needed to feel better. When Ravio appeared in the hallway, having slipped into the house silently, Legend only shook his head at the curious look he received, prompting Ravio to usher Alice and Sheerow away from the living room. Hyrule didn’t notice them, and Legend realised the kid’s breathing had begun to even out.

With a fond smile, he pulled back, confirming Hyrule had fallen asleep in his arms. The usual lines of stress upon the kid’s face had faded, replaced with a peace that reminded Legend just how _young_ he was—maybe Hyrule was only a few years younger than him, but in their line of work, a few years may as well have been a lifetime.

When Ravio appeared in the hallway again, Legend beckoned him over.

“Can you help me?” he whispered, jerking his head to the rest of the couch spread out alongside him so Ravio would understand his intention.

With a smile almost as fond as his own, Ravio helped peel Hyrule from his arms, pushing a cushion into the kid’s chest when he whined in protest. Gently, Ravio eased him down so he rested on his side, curled up with his back pressed against the couch. Legend quickly grabbed a blanket from upstairs, spreading it out over Hyrule so he would be comfortable while Ravio set a pillow under his injured foot in hopes of alleviating the swelling some while he slept despite the awkward positioning.

With a nod to himself, Legend ushered Ravio out of the room and onto the back porch where they could talk freely without waking Hyrule.

“What happened to him?” Ravio asked the moment the door clicked shut behind them. Sheerow descended from the roof, settling in his hair instantly. Absentmindedly, Ravio raised a hand to stroke her back.

Legend sighed, running a hand through his hair. He moved to sit on the back porch, pulling a knee to his chest to rest over. Some of the stress fell from his shoulders when Alice came bounding over, sniffing him excitedly before looking around in search of Hyrule. Running his fingers through the soft fur on her head, Legend said, “There are still monsters in his world.”

Ravio inhaled sharply, moving forward to join him. He took Legend’s free hand, squeezing it tightly. “How?”

Legend shrugged. “I guess the Goddess doesn’t like him. Neither did the townsfolk: they all but kicked him out of town because the monsters are drawn to him like a thief is to gold.”

Ravio pursed his lips, shooting a glance back to the door. “He can’t stay with Zelda?”

Legend shook his head. “He refuses to endanger her like that. You know how he is: selfless, even if it costs his own safety.”

“That’s why he’s been here so much lately,” Ravio stated, realisation dawning upon him.

Legend hummed his assent. “He’s safe in our worlds. There aren’t any monsters here, and they can’t summon Ganon on the off-chance he _does_ run into something.”

“It’s safe for him here…” Ravio murmured, raising a hand to his chin in thought. “Do you think…” he trailed off, but Legend knew where he was going. He himself had had the same thought: if Hyrule’s world didn’t need him anymore, and the monsters hunted solely him, then what was the point in him staying there?

“He can stay here,” Legend agreed, and a bright grin broke out on Ravio’s face. “The Goddess can’t complain, right? We’re stopping Ganon from potentially rising, this way.”

Ravio gasped, clapping his hands in excitement. “Oh, he can take my old room! We’ll have to clear everything out of there, but we should be able to pick up one of those walk-in, bottomless chests.”

_That_ piqued Legend’s interest, but he set it aside for the moment. “We’ll need to paint as well; the colour you chose was _horrid_.”

Ravio huffed, pulling his hand away to cross his arms petulantly. “It wasn’t _that_ bad.” When Legend shot him a look, Ravio sighed. “Okay, _maybe_ it looks hideous.”

“It looks hideous,” Legend confirmed.

“Should we tell him?” Ravio asked, turning to glance at the back door again.

Legend hummed in thought, before shaking his head. “If we tell him now, I have a feeling he’ll try to convince us to give up on it; on _him_. We can surprise him when it’s done.”

Ravio’s eyes glinted cheekily. “I _love_ surprises.”

Legend snorted, shifting closer to lean into Ravio’s side. “I know you do, bun. Trust me. Now, what kind of curtains should we put in?”

*

“Legend!”

Legend nearly dropped his paintbrush at the shout, turning to share an alarmed look with Ravio. Hyrule was here. He was at the _front door_.

“Damn it, Alice,” Legend muttered, placing his paintbrush over a collection of scrap paper and dashing downstairs before the kid could enter the house and smell the thick scent of paint that permeated the air. Normally, the pup would bark excitedly the second Hyrule entered his world, some kind of sixth sense alerting her to his presence—she served as an alarm for them, assisting them with keeping the new room a secret. Why she had failed to alert them this time, Legend wasn’t certain.

“What happened?” Legend asked Alice accusingly as he passed her. She cracked open one eye from where she dozed on the couch, huffing before it slipped shut again. Legend couldn’t help but feel she was more intelligent than any normal dog, but he didn’t have the time to go down _that_ rabbit-hole of thought.

Shaking his head, Legend tore open the door before Hyrule could let himself inside, shutting it behind him and leaning against it.

“’Rule,” he greeted, smiling nervously. They were _so_ close to finishing up the spare room, now. To have their surprise ruined on the final day of painting would be a catastrophe.

“Legend!” Hyrule moved forward to embrace him as a greeting, before stepping back with a smile. Legend found himself grateful that the kid had improved so much in the 6 days since their talk; not only did he look significantly better physically—except for the darkness that still lined his eyes—he seemed happier, too. “Is Ravio inside? I wanted to thank him for his hospitality lately: he’s been so _nice_.” Hyrule peered passed Legend, looking through the glass panes on the door in search of Ravio.

Panic seized Legend’s chest and he shook his head quickly. “You can’t go inside!”

Hyrule frowned, turning his attention back to Legend. “Why?”

Sweat beaded on Legend’s forehead at being put on the spot and his eyes flitted away of their own volition. “He’s… sick. Yeah, he’s sick.”

“Sick?”

Legend nodded. “Yep! Came down with the flu so suddenly. But I can’t catch it because of… magic?”

“Magic?” Hyrule tilted his head curiously.

Legend hummed, cursing himself when the sound came out uncertain. “Yep. Because we’re partners, only one of us can catch a certain illness.” Hylia, he was _awful_ at lying. Ravio would _lose it_ when Legend told him about this exchange.

Hyrule nodded. “That’s an interesting use of magic. I’ve never heard of it before, but I guess my world must be different.”

Relief crashed into Legend, and he thanked Hylia that Hyrule trusted him so much as to believe such a blatant lie.

“Must be,” Legend agreed. “I don’t want you to catch it, though, so it’s best you don’t come inside right now.”

“Oh.” Hyrule slumped, his face falling. “I’ll go home, then. I can come back in a few days when he’s better?”

Legend’s heart twisted at the downtrodden look on Hyrule’s face—why was it so similar to Alice’s when he told her off?

“No, wait,” he said, pursing his lips in thought. “How about we go into town and have lunch, instead?”

Hyrule brightened at the idea, and Legend’s heart softened at the sight of the familiar childish excitement within his eyes. “Sure!”

“I’ll just go check on Ravio and grab my bag. Back in a minute!”

Hyrule nodded, moving to sit down on the steps. “Alright.”

With one last glance at Hyrule, Legend slipped inside, rushing past Alice in the living room and back upstairs.

Ravio didn’t look up as he entered the spare room, raising a hand for him to wait as he finished filling in a leaf. Legend shifted from one foot to another, anxious that Hyrule might choose to enter the house regardless of Ravio’s ‘illness’ and find out their plan. As he waited, he took in the intricate patterns he and Ravio had planned out together, brainstorming ideas using Hyrule’s favourite things. A smile spread across his face as he took them in; while neither he nor Ravio were _artists_ , they had put in a lot of effort to ensure this wall looked beautiful, and it showed.

Legend only hoped Hyrule liked it.

Ravio sat back on his knees with a nod, placing his paintbrush down and turning to give Legend his full attention. “What is it, love?”

Legend couldn’t help but blush—not at the pet name, but at how _stupid_ the past ten minutes had been.

“Okay so,” Legend took in a deep breath, looking down when flames of embarrassment burned his cheeks a deeper red. “I _might_ have told Hyrule you were sick.”

Ravio blinked, shifting to stand. “What? Why?”

Legend cleared his throat. “He wanted to see you and I panicked, since you’re a _lot_ more obvious than I am.” He waved a hand over Ravio’s paint-splattered clothes. During the early stages of their painting, Ravio had gone _wild_ with the paint, and he wore the same stained black shirt today, whereas Legend had been significantly more careful, not a drop of paint tainting his tunic.

Ravio huffed, crossing his arms. “Fair enough. But _sick_? Wouldn’t he realise you’d catch it too?”

Legend blushed again. “I uh… told him that through some weird magic in my time, we couldn’t get each other sick since we’re partners.”

As predicted, Ravio snorted. “And he believed _that_?”

When Legend nodded, Ravio threw his head back and laughed, moving closer to lean over Legend’s shoulders as he shook from the force of his laughter that filled the room. Legend crossed his arms petulantly. “I _told_ you, I panicked.”

Ravio nodded as he settled, reaching up to wipe a tear away. _Seriously_?

“And that’s adorable of you, but also _hilarious_. I’m telling him tomorrow.”

“Do _not_.”

Ravio snorted, but relented. “Fine, fine. You can tell him yourself when he realises.”

Oh _shit_. When they invited Hyrule to live with them tomorrow—should everything go well today—he would realise Ravio wasn’t sick.

Legend didn’t have time to dwell on it though, as Hyrule was still waiting for him. He could easily make up another lie about ‘magical medicine,’ or something similar.

“Anyway,” Legend said, eager to change the subject and leave behind the burning red embarrassment. “I offered to take him into town for lunch, since I didn’t want him going home and being alone again.”

Ravio raised a brow teasingly. “Are you _sure_ you weren’t trying to get out of painting.”

Legend pouted “Of course not.”

Ravio snickered. “I’m just messing with you, love. Make sure you buy him something filling—the kid’s been looking a little thin, lately. Oh! Can you bring me back a bean bun, since I’m sick at home?” The smirk was back on Ravio’s face, and Legend shoved him away with a huff.

“Fine,” he agreed, since he _was_ the reason Ravio couldn’t greet Hyrule today.

“Thank you, dear.” Ravio leaned closer to press a kiss to his cheek, before shoving him to the door. “Now go get him before he wanders off again.”

“I’m going!” Legend said back, shaking his head at Ravio’s impatience. Before he could make it to the door, Ravio called for him again.

“Can you take Alice, too? She needs a walk, and you know how much she loves Hyrule.”

Legend nodded. “Sure. We’ll be back in an hour, tops.”

Ravio gave him a thumbs-up and Legend left the room, grabbing his bag from their shared room before scurrying back downstairs. As though she had heard them talking, Alice already stood by the door, her tail wagging as she looked at him expectantly.

Legend shot her a dirty look. “ _Now_ you’re awake, huh?”

In response, she only stuck her tongue out and tilted her head, as if she couldn’t understand his words when he _knew_ she was smarter than the average dog. Traitor.

Legend pulled open the door, allowing her to rush out first and bombard Hyrule with kisses. He smiled when the kid squeaked in surprise, before laughing in delight and trying to catch her in an embrace.

“Ravio’s resting,” he said when Hyrule turned back to him, his lips parting to ask the question.

Hyrule nodded, a smile gracing his lips. “Then let’s go! The sooner we go out to eat, the sooner you can come back and check on him.”

Legend made a face at that, but held out a hand for Hyrule to take, pulling the kid to his feet. He moved down the stairs, gesturing for Hyrule to follow.

As they headed down the dirt trail, Legend said, “We can take our time. Ravio will be sleeping for a while, and he has everything he needs, don’t worry.”

Hyrule pursed his lips, as if considering arguing, but then he nodded. “Alright, then let’s go!” He took Legend’s hand, pulling him into the forest at a light jog, Alice on their heels, yipping excitedly. Legend let out a yelp of surprise, before adjusting his pace to match Hyrule’s, though the kid didn’t let go of his hand.

In the golden light filtering through the thick canopy above, Legend could make out the familiar glint sparkling in Hyrule’s eyes when he turned back to him, lips spread into a bright grin. His own face softened at the sight, and Legend’s heart settled a bit knowing that soon, Hyrule wouldn’t need to return to his own miserable world save for the occasional check-up. That childish glint could remain in his eyes, here, and Legend found himself almost as excited as Hyrule currently was at the prospect.

*

“Everything’s ready?” Legend asked the next morning, lowering his mug of tea.

Ravio nodded his assent, uncurling a hand from around his own mug filled with coffee, reaching out to place it over Legend’s when he began to tap the counter nervously. Warmth spread over the top of his palm and Legend smiled, the movement stilling.

“All we need to do is wait, then. I asked him to come back today, so he should be here soon.”

At his words, Ravio smirked. “And what did you tell him about my _illness_?”

“I told him we were having some ‘magical medicine’ delivered, and that it would cure you. _And_ , he believed me,” Legend said, sticking his tongue out petulantly.

Ravio huffed, shaking his head and muttering about how it _would have been_ _funny if Hyrule realised he had lied_.

Legend was only grateful the kid was too amazed by this world’s “advanced medicinal magic,” to bother questioning the obvious loop-holes in his story.

“And Alice’s bed is in there already?”

Ravio chuckled, lacing their fingers together properly and squeezing. “ _Yes_. It’s all in there and ready for when he shows up. _Relax_ , love.”

They had decided Alice could sleep with Hyrule. That way, the kid wouldn’t be alone at night; not to mention, he _loved_ Alice as much as she did him. Her sleeping in his room also meant that Legend and Ravio could have their room to themselves again, save Sheerow. The bird never tried to shove itself between them while they slept, however. As much as he loved the pup, Legend couldn’t wait to be able to properly sleep with his partner again without being shoved away from Ravio in the middle of the night.

“Alright,” Legend said, allowing the worry to fall from his shoulders with his partner’s reassurance. 

“Now, we just have to pray he says yes,” Ravio added, pursing his lips and taking another sip from his mug.

Legend bit his lip. “What if—”

He was cut off when Alice began to bark excitedly, and he shared a nervous look with Ravio.

“Guess it’s time to find out,” was all Ravio said, squeezing his hand once more before downing the rest of his coffee. Ravio moved over to the front door while Legend finished off his tea, Sheerow fluttering over to land in his hair, eager to see Hyrule, too. The sounds of Alice racing around excitedly echoed down the hallway.

Legend rushed to join them just as Ravio peeled open the door, Alice pushing past the two of them to get to Hyrule first. She raced around him excitedly, eliciting giggles from the kid as he twisted around to watch her go.

When she finally stilled, Hyrule buried his hands into the fur on her back, turning to offer Legend and Ravio a bright grin. “Hey, guys!”

Legend’s face softened at the sight, and when he glanced to his left, he saw Ravio had a similar look on his features. “Hey, ‘Rule.”

“Hey, kid!”

Hyrule pouted at Ravio’s words, but thankfully let it slide. “You’re looking well today, Ravio.”

Ravio smiled a little _too_ wide, replying, “Yes. The medicine truly worked wonders.”

Legend cleared his throat, resisting the urge to kick Ravio in the shin as Hyrule turned back to him, offering a bright smile instead.

“Well, I’m glad you’re better. So, what did you need me to drop by for?” Hyrule asked, looking between them curiously.

Legend’s stomach tightened with nerves and he hesitated answering. He looked to his partner when Ravio’s hand slipped into his, only to be met with a reassuring smile.

Encouraged, Legend squeezed Ravio’s hand in thanks, turning back to Hyrule. “We wanted to show you something.”

Hyrule tilted his head quizzically, and Ravio’s fingers tightened around his. Legend couldn’t help but smile, knowing Ravio found the action _adorable_ , though he couldn’t blame him.

“What is it?”

“Come on.” Legend waved for him to follow, pulling Ravio inside with him and upstairs. The nerves bundled in his stomach only grew as he neared the room, the door now shiny and polished where it had once been dull and splintered.

He and Ravio paused beside the door, waiting for Hyrule and Alice to emerge at the top of the stairs. Alice made it first, closely followed by Hyrule—the pup seemed to know what they had planned, and she had slept in the room the night before, as though in preparation to move out of his and Ravio’s room.

Hyrule looked between them when he made it to the second floor, before eyeing off the door, intrigued. “Oh, have you guys been doing some cleaning? You could have asked me to help: I’ve got _loads_ of free time on my hands.”

Legend chuckled. “You could say that. Come on.” They had planned to take in Hyrule’s initial reaction to the room before asking him to live with them. If he hated the room, then they would simply alter it to something Hyrule _would_ enjoy living in.

Legend pushed open the door, grateful when the thick scent of paint didn’t hit him as he had become accustomed to over the past few days. Airing the room out constantly helped, as did the candles Ravio had religiously lit all night. The fresh scent of pine needles and earth hit his nostrils and Legend nodded approvingly, pushing Hyrule inside first with a grin.

Hyrule gasped, stopping in the threshold as he took in the room. “It’s…”

Legend couldn’t help but share a grin with Ravio as he waited for Hyrule to take it all in. They had worked _hard_ , and it showed. Golden sunlight spilled in through the tall window on the back wall, illuminating the hammock they had bought for Hyrule in place of a bed, Legend having recalled how the kid, “didn’t like sleeping in beds,” due to his time on the road; he only hoped the hammock would suffice.

Plants hung from the ceiling, Ravio having purchased hanging pots for the abundance of plants in his garden alongside their house. Their leaves spilled out of the pots, swaying gently in the light breeze wafting in through the window. A chest sat in the back-right corner, for Hyrule to store all his items as needed—enchanted, of course, though Ravio couldn’t find the ‘walk-in’ chest he had mentioned.

To their right, Ravio had installed pine shelves, their deep brown complimenting the emerald walls of the room. Frames rested upon their surface, holding pictures of the three of them and the pets, as well as several with the other Links, Wild having helped them with hunting down the photos.

To their left, a little reading nook had been set up, piles of cushions and blankets in the corner so Hyrule could read or nap as he pleased, seeing as he wouldn’t need to worry about constantly running, here. Legend would need to teach him the alphabet of his time, but he was certain Hyrule would pick it up quickly. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling above, apparently, “powered by magic,” or so the saleswoman had said when they found her in the markets. They hadn’t yet turned off, and they would act as a night light so Hyrule wouldn’t be stuck in the dark—Legend knew he would want to be able to see his surroundings come night, suspicious of any monsters lurking in the shadows.

Behind the reading nook was the one wall they had put extra effort into. Realistic—or as realistic as two meagre artists could achieve—leaves covered the edges of the dark-blue wall, reaching towards the centre, where they had splattered white paint like stars. Legend had been inspired by the nights he and Hyrule had spent together, lying on their backs in clearings and watching the stars together.

“Wow,” Hyrule said, moving farther into the room to take it all in. “This room looks… _amazing_.”

Legend brightened at that, squeezing Ravio’s hand excitedly. He liked the room!

“I’m glad you like it,” Legend began, sharing a nod with Ravio before he added, “since, we’re going to ask if you want to live in it.”

Hyrule stiffened, his back facing them still. Legend’s stomach tightened, and he wondered if he had misread the situation. What if Hyrule took offense to their offer?

“What?” Hyrule asked, slowly turning to face them, his eyes wide.

Ravio cleared his throat, taking over when Legend shot him a look. “We’re asking if you want to stay here with us. Permanently. We know it’s not safe for you in your world, and that’s not fair while the rest of us are all finally relaxing.”

Hyrule frowned, lowering his gaze as he took it all in. Ravio was quick to add, “You don’t have to say yes! We just thought… maybe you’d like to stay here instead, where—”

“—why?”

Ravio blinked, taken aback. “What do you mean?”

“Why are you guys so nice to me? I…” He shook his head, arms moving up to curl around him. His hands gripped his sides when they began to shake.

Legend inhaled sharply, releasing Ravio’s hand in favour of stepping forward. “Hyrule…”

“I just… don’t deserve it.”

“No,” Legend began, narrowing his eyes when Hyrule looked up curiously. “ _Don’t_ do that to yourself. You deserve nice things too, ‘Rule. Like Ravi said, you don’t have to say yes. But if this is what you want, then I don’t want you to say no just because you think you don’t deserve it.”

“I…” Hyrule trailed off, looking away when his eyes glistened.

“Let me rephrase. Do you want to stay with us, yes or no? It doesn’t matter if you think you deserve it or not; what does your gut say?”

A beat, then Hyrule said with a shaky voice, “Yes. Yes, of _course_ I do.” He cleared his throat, reaching up to swipe at his eyes before the tears could spill. “You guys are always so kind, even when I’m being annoying—”

“You’re not annoying.”

“—and I _love_ being here. I love you guys, too,” he admitted, his cheeks turning rosy.

Legend’s face softened and he strode forward, wrapping Hyrule up in a tight embrace. “Then you’re living with us, from now on. We’ll have to grab all your things, but I can come with you if you need help.”

“I don’t have anything, really,” Hyrule admitted, pulling away, his cheeks flushed in shame. He fidgeted with his sleeves as he continued, “I’ve always got my wallet on me—though, it’s empty—and my chainmail and my sword are with me, now. I should probably tell Zelda, though…”

Legend’s heart ached at how Hyrule didn’t have anything worth going back for, and he found himself immensely glad he and Ravio had thought to have the kid stay with them.

“I’ll update the other Links, too,” Legend promised, though that could come tomorrow, once Hyrule was settled in. “We don’t want them trying to find you in your world and only risking injury.”

Hyrule nodded, taking it all in. Legend couldn’t blame him for being speechless—he hadn’t expected the kid to be in tears, though. Still, Hyrule swiped at his face, sniffling occasionally, as though overwhelmed by the prospect of living with them.

“Are you sure about this?” Hyrule asked softly, tearing Legend’s attention back to him.

Ravio stepped forward, finally, Alice following him in. Sheerow fluttered over to land in Hyrule’s mess of hair, while Alice sat down beside him, leaning into his legs comfortingly. “We’re sure. We care about you, and we want to see you happy. Besides, you practically already live here anyway,” Ravio added, chuckling after his words to be certain Hyrule knew he was only trying to lighten the mood.

Thankfully, Hyrule cracked a smile at that. “Okay then. I guess, I guess I’m living here, from now on.” He paused, as though reality had only just set in. A shaky inhale, then, “I…” Hyrule couldn’t finish when a choked sob tore its way from his throat, and Legend was quick to move forward and embrace the kid once more, Ravio taking his other side.

“It’s okay,” Ravio assured Hyrule, rubbing his back tenderly.

“Welcome home, ‘Rule.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but the final part is here! I couldn't _not_ give Hyrule his own part. His world is so rough and cruel, and he deserves better. 
> 
> If you see any mistakes please let me know! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! This fic was _not_ meant to end up this long, but here we are. Thanks for all the support and I hope to see you next time <3


End file.
